Where Did I Go Right?
by NinjaBunnyAttack
Summary: Naruto finally manages to bring back Sasuke and the village couldn't be more thrilled. However Naruto's dreams of living happily ever after with Sasuke are short lived when Sasuke who was put on parole begins to date Sakura. What's this about a baby?
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever look back at your life and wonder where the hell you went wrong? Well I had quite a many of those experiences under my belt but there was one in particular that had changed my life forever. I'm sure you all are wondering about which, out of the many, I'm talking about so let me bring you back to that night about thirteen years ago…

I, Naruto Uzumaki, was butt naked, sore, and sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke Uchiha, who was also naked. I had crusty…stuff all over my chest and stomach, which happened to be on Sasuke's too, and a pounding headache. Now all of this could be answered if we take a look back at the night before.

_"We're going out." The ever thoughtful bastard claimed._

_"You're supposed to ask teme." I mumbled softly._

_"Hn." Really, he had such a way with words._

_"You have two minutes to get ready." Was all he said before he hung up on me. Geez I could have had plans or something! He really should have been more considerate towards me! I stood hurrying to get ready knowing that the bastard really would give me five minutes only…Maybe this was why he wasn't considerate, cause I always went anyway. Damn! No sooner did I finish dressing I heard my door open._

_"Didn't you hear it's against the law to enter a house without knocking?" I said with my shit-eating grin in place that always pissed Sasuke off to no end._

_"Dobe, I live here too." I swore I would kill him. Stupid bastard always one-upping me._

_"Come on stupid teme." I mumbled as I grabbed my vest to finish my attire. Hey it may not have been dressing up wearing my jounin uniform but Sasuke had the same damn thing on. So in my eyes it was all even._

_We walked for a while, neither one of us saying a word. Normally I wouldn't have given the silence that enveloped us another thought if Sasuke wasn't letting off a murdering aura. I was pretty sure the flowers where wilting because of the death vibes coming from him._

_"So… was there any particular reason for wanting to go out?" I asked aimlessly, trying to get the teme to tell me what was wrong. Now I would normally just bluntly ask but that usually lead to more fighting and nothing getting accomplished._

_"Hn." God was this guy a bastard! Here I am wasting my concern for him and he was still acting like a prick._

_We finally made it to a bar but the heavy silence still hung over us like a dark cloud. It must have been pretty bad to make Sasuke want to come to the bar, you know since Sasuke has that problem with being antisocial and all. He pushed open the door and walked in._

_We sat down at the bar stools where we were given our drinks. I swore my eyes almost popped out of my head when Sasuke chugged down his shot of…whatever it was, in one go. By the fourth shot Sasuke finally started to relax._

_"So what happened?" I asked, still drinking my first beer. Sasuke took another swig of his drink before looking up at me._

_"Sakura…" Well I knew it was going to hurt after the words 'Sakura' left his mouth. Sasuke and Sakura had begun to date a little after Sasuke had been released from parole and had continued to date for three year, much to my displeasure. How the hell I fell in love with a stupid teme like him would never make sense to me. But what could I have done. After Sasuke and I went through an epic battle, (which I won…cough, cough) I brought his sorry ass back home and from then on out he solely helped us in bringing down the Akatsuki; though the task still needed to be complete he became the hero that Itachi wanted him to be. Baa-chan, after she ripped the memories from Sasuke and found out the truth of why Sasuke had committed the crimes constituted a new law stating that the council had to be changed with each Hokage or until the Hokage thought it necessary, with good and approved reason. Also the new council was chosen by the latest council members and the new Hokage but the new Hokage was to be chosen by all the old generations of the council. The most important, at least to Sasuke, was the latest law stating that the council could not act until the Hokage also gave their consent, if the council acted against the Hokage's wishes they were to be arrested and labeled a traitor to Kohana. After Sasuke was brought back home and interrogated it was decided that he was to be put under house arrest and go to therapy until improvement was shown on his mental stabability. Yeah well that was all fine and dandy until I realized the house that was under arrest was MINE! Damn that sucked. So I was stuck with the moody and depressed bastard until "improvement" was shown. Now if I was being completely honest Baa-chan probably did this because I would just be pounding at the door of wherever Sasuke was at anyway to see him…but that's embarrassing so yeah. After Sasuke was put on parole he set out to fulfill the last part of his dream, to continue the Uchiha bloodline. I was pretty heartbroken when I realized that my love would once again remain unrequited. So I concealed my feelings for the bastard and supported my two best friends with their dream come true relationship. I chugged the rest of my beer and signaled the bartender for another…it was going to be a long night._

_I slammed back down while he surged up and moaned in sweet pleasure. I couldn't believe this was happening to me! I was finally being fucked by Sasuke! The fact that we weren't sober was irrelevant. I didn't care if he was dating Sakura, she wouldn't have to know what we did. It would be my secret. Sasuke didn't have to know either. It was just a one-time thing. Sasuke grabbed my hips making it so he hit my sweet spot (aka also called prostate when I goggled it later…) dead on. I screamed in pleasure, calling his name. I opened my eyes and found myself drowning in the black pools of his eyes, though having a hard time deciding on which one of his faces to stare at, to find him doing the same. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I came on both our chests screaming his name once again. He still had a grasp on my hips as I rode out my orgasm. Not long after mine I felt Sasuke release inside of me ripping another moan from my throat. I couldn't support my weight anymore and collapsed on top of him; he raised his arms and encircled me in his surprisingly cool embrace feeling great on my overheated skin. It figured that such a cold bastard would have a cold body. As we laid there he rubbed my back softly and I truly felt cherished, like I really was his lover. And for the time I was with him I didn't care how pathetic I looked. I just wanted to pretend that for once I wasn't alone. That I could let my guard down and let the inner child that never truly got to live be free. And damn it I had never felt so…safe or content before in my life. Being with the one person I desired and knowing that Sasuke was letting down his guard for me, like he always did when we were alone. A wave of pain hit me when I realized that this meant nothing to him. That he probably thought it was Sakura. Why would he dream of me? He couldn't have his dreams come true with me by his side. He wanted a family to revive his clan…I couldn't help with that. So I decided to love him from the sidelines, only in the most secret part of my heart. He doesn't have to know about our forbidden love affair. I'll keep it my own secret. No one will know better. Our one night of passion or maybe just mine. I kissed him again because in the many kisses we had shared I became addicted to the taste of him. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss, much to my pleasure. Damn Bastard made me fall for him more and more with each second. But that didn't matter because I felt that if I didn't savor his taste, made sure I got my fill of him, something horrible would happen. Our kisses switched between rough, hard, dominating kisses, to soft, sweet and oh so loving kisses. We broke apart and I looked at the teme's face. He lifted his hand and ran it through my hair, over my cheeks, across my lips, and I found myself unable to stop from smiling. I placed one last kiss on his lips and snuggled deeper into his chest, while I pretended that for a while longer he was mine._

This was where I panicked. I cursed at myself for my lack of control and for being such a god damn horrible person. I mean what friend takes advantage of their drunken friend! I may have been drunk myself but that was no excuse! What the hell was I going to do anyway? How was I going to get out of this? And we had…But he had…Suddenly I felt his hot breath on the back of my ear and I felt myself calm down. Damn bastard thought he was so good…After relaxing for a minute my brain regained some function and I decided that taking a shower first would be the best decision. Slowly I began to get up making sure not to wake up sleeping beauty. Hahaha I called Sasuke sleeping beauty. When I finally disentangled myself from him without making him stir I headed for the bathroom. Ha! And the bastard said I had no stealth. Beat that teme! I picked up a towel from the floor and wiped myself off then carefully wiped him down as well. After getting that task accomplished I gathered my clothes that were scattered throughout the house. It was like finding the bread crumbs of how we got to my room. My shirt was at the front door and Sasuke's was next to my couch, than my pants were on the steps and his at my bedroom door. Any other pieces of clothing we could have been wearing were scattered throughout my bedroom…Well what can I say? We were boys filled with lots of stamina…or something like that. I sighed and decided that if Sasuke woke up to see clothes everywhere leading to my bedroom…where he is…naked…he might put the pieces together. Also ever since Sasuke began to live at my house it had been impeccably clean. So I hurried to throw all the clothes in the hamper that Sasuke had deemed necessary.

I turned on the shower and freezing water shot out as usual. As I waited for it to heat up I looked in the mirror studying my hair. I silently imagined what I would look like if I had received my mother's hair. Maybe I would look a little more like Sakura…? Turning towards the shower some discoloration on my skin had caught my eye and I fully faced the mirror again only to have my jaw drop. What the hell? Obviously the bastard was having way too much fun! I couldn't believe he left me this many hickies! They stretched from under my jaw to my hips and I even had some on my inner thighs! The sight and new feelings were way more than my brain can handle in the morning. Shaking my head and muttering about stupid bastards I got into the shower and prepared for another day.

Did mention how fucking SORE I was because I was in a shit ton of pain. I mean every time I walked I had to limp because my god damn ass felt like it my ass was going to be pricked to death by tiny little needles!

As I entered the room again I noticed that Sasuke was still sleeping. Alright this gave me time to prepare myself for when the prick wakes up. I sit myself down on the floor next to the couch Indian style and start pondering where to start telling the story. Alright. I had this! Believe it!

So...Sasuke and went to a bar by his choice. True. We got completely trashed. True. I dragged his sorry ass to our house. True. Once he got through the door he completely crashed on my bed...kinda true. Then he proceeded to sleep the rest of the night in a peaceful slumber. Lie.

I thought I was the biggest asshole I knew. I couldn't believe I had had sex with Sasuke when we were drunk! He was dating Sakura, my other best friend. My two best friends...and I betrayed them. What kind of man was I? As the future Hokage this should not have happened! But well...I was drunk too...well more on the side of tipsy but still! It was a two way street right? Oh wait Sasuke did actually pass out at the bar...which lead to me taking him home...Whatever that's not the point! No more! I swore that I would never again touch the bastard in a sexual way ever again. I mean it wasn't I was head over heels in love with the bastard or anything! Yeah! It was just a crush or lust or something. And now that we slept together it would all disappear and I would be able to move on! Psh by the time the bastard wakes up I was probably going to wonder what the hell I saw in the loser! Believe it!

"Mmm..." I heard from my bedroom. Great he was up! When Sasuke walked in here I would be completely fine and normal. Not in love with him or lust crazed or whatever the hell I was!

I looked up hearing soft foot patters signaling that I was no longer alone.

"Naruto?" The bastard asked in his husky low voice that made a shiver course through my body. A sudden, and very uncalled for, vision of Sasuke moaning my name in that same damn voice made my face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Y-yeah!" Well there goes my composer. But I mean the bastard was cheating! I had a weak spot for his relaxed 'I just woke up' face...teme.

Why was I naked?" And I finally looked at the rest of him to realize that yes he was indeed only in a pair of sweat pants. I couldn't help taking an apricitaive look over his body and sighed in relief when I noticed he didn't have any hickies on him...that would have been hard to explain...

Wait! Why was he naked? Think Naruto why would someone be naked...

"Uh..." Well my brain was never very fast when on the spot...

"Well...you see...um after we went to the bar you got completely trashed a-and then I had to drag your stupid ass home a-and you went to bed!" I finished rushing through the story. It wasn't until Sasuke pointed out my mistake once more that I realized I missed something crucial.

"That doesn't explain how I ended up naked." Alright think fast Naruto you can do it.

"You...uh...you said you where...um…HOT! Yeah you said you felt hot and then started to take off all your clothes and I had to cover my eyes before I was blinded! I was so mortified by your pale ass I just left you and went to bed." By the time I finished my face looked like a damn tomato! The teme just looked at me like I was wearing a pink wig with a coconut bra and a hula skirt and then turned around mumbling to himself. I sighed in relief that he accepted my lame excuse and left it alone. I'm not sure my heart or brain could take any more questions.

Sasuke reentered the room completely dressed.

"So I blacked out..." His god damn husky, low, silky voice asked. Come on Naruto you were not this weak! I no longer had a crazy lust thing for him! I turned toward him.

"Yeah...Never seen you that trashed before...Something happen teme?" I asked already knowing that he had begun to mention it last night but for the life of me I couldn't remember what it was about. And I mean it definitely wasn't Sasuke's style to get completely trashed to the point where he would have sex with his best friend and...Shit! now I was thinking about it!

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He really was a bastard. I turned away realizing that he wasn't going to tell me either way. But then I heard the teme mumble something.

"What? I didn't hear you." I asked. Sasuke looked at his cup of tea intently. Hey wait when the hell did he make tea...? I swear that man is creepily sly. But of course I could whip his ass any time of the week and-

"Sakura..." And there went my thought process. My heart broke all over again knowing how much of that stoic composer was lost because of a fight between him and Sakura. I mean they are dating so he has to feel something for her but...in the most selfish part of my mind I wanted to believe that...it was because he wanted to revive his clan...not because he liked her...I'm the worst. I forced myself to smile.

"Hahaha! Oh damn what did you do this time?" I asked and Sasuke sighed. I always help him with his dating problems...somehow...I kind of became the referee when they got into fights. But this was the first time Sasuke lost control like this, which made me question whether I could handle what he would say.

"I brought up the topic of having children. She got pissed and told me that we have to marry first before we could even consider kids. Then I said that we should get married. Sakura then proceeded to punch me and scream some bullshit that marriage isn't an obligation; that I should want to marry her. Then she started to cry and continue to yell at me. I got pissed off and left." Sasuke finished. I sat there quietly thinking about what to say. I could tell him not to marry Sakura and that she was just not right for him at all. Encourage him to look at other people before tying the knot. Then I would make him see me the same way I saw him. But I couldn't do that. Sakura was also my best friend and I couldn't betray her like that. With my decision in mind I looked at him.

"She is right. Don't marry her because you want to have kids. You're missing the point of marriage teme. You marry someone because you love them. Then you have kids because you want to expand that love. That's what she wants you to do. You do love...right?" I knew I didn't make sense at the end but in all honesty I couldn't say 'you do love Sakura right?' I didn't want confirmation about that fact. I didn't want to think of them as a couple. About him making love to her like we had done...Damn it! I did it again! And besides me and the teme did not 'make love' or any girly bullshit like that. We had sex. No feelings attached! I have to stop thinking of that night.

"Of course I love Sakura...If I didn't I wouldn't have continued to date her. Or even ask her to have my children..." Sasuke said quietly. Well there goes whatever was left of my heart. I held back the tears as Sasuke stood up.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Was all Sasuke said as he left. I didn't retort for him to say thank you for all I did for him, or that he was a bastard. No instead I pulled my knees to my chest and just laid on the couch not thinking of anything. How long I laid there I don't know but the next day Sakura came over and told me that Sasuke had proposed to her. Oh and Sasuke wanted me to the best man.


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding wasn't going to be for another eight months. They wanted to make sure that everything was perfect so wanted time to plan 'the event of the year' as Sakura would call it. I'm pretty sure I smiled while Sakura took Ino and me from store to store to look at wedding dresses. All I could remember from those two weeks was thinking how Sasuke seemed to have reached a state of eternal peace and each day was going by too quickly.

"ruto...Naruto...NARUTO!" I snapped my head to electric blue eyes glaring at me. Oh shit.

"Uh...Hey Ino. What's up?" I asked smiling at her. Her annoyance seemed to tenfold by my reaction.

"Geez! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did they pick you to be the best man again? You're completely useless!" She shouted at me. To be honest with her I had no idea what was wrong with me. Every morning I woke up to go puke in the bathroom, the smell of the most heavenly food ramen made me sick to my stomach, and I kept having the most ridiculous craving for…wait for it… raw onions dipped in melted butter. It sounds so disgusting but oh my god does it taste really good! I didn't understand what was going on with me. And to top it all off I haven't been sleeping at all lately thinking about the stupid wedding...

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" ...Opps. Wow I had no Idea that Ino could turn that shade of red. That had to be a new record.

"Sakura and Sasuke's wedding is in almost seven months! You need to get your head in the game Naruto!" Ino lectured. I stopped smiling after the mention of the wedding. The closer the date kept coming for the wedding, the more misery I brought upon myself. I kept telling myself that I was really happy for the two of them and that it was my duty to be the best man. That Sasuke loves Sakura, and I didn't have a chance and I wanted it like that. I wanted Sakura placed so high on a pedestal in Sasuke's heart that I wouldn't even be able to compete. And even if I had been able to compete I would never make Sasuke happy for too many reasons. I would only make him unhappy and filled with unfufillment. Oh shit Ino is still talking.

"plans for the bachelor party?" Uh...By the way that Ino looked at me I knew that she knew I hadn't even begun to plan for it. Heaving a big sigh Ino looked at me.

"Listen I don't know what your problem is but remember that it's your best friend that's getting married and if you don't stop acting like it's not happening in almost seven months it will be your fault that he's not completely satisfied." And then she stood up and walked away. Well now I felt like an even bigger piece of shit. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was getting trashed...at my house...alone...Fuck.

I finally returned to my house at 4:00 with enough alcohol to trash at least six people instead of just one. I didn't care that it was only four in the afternoon, and if I got alcohol poisoning...well at least I might get out of being in the wedding. By 7:00 I was completely trashed and knocked out cold on my floor.

At two in the morning a horrible cramp hit the lower part of my stomach and I rushed to the bathroom. Not sure which way it was going to come out I sat on the toilet and grabbed the trashcan. And to my pleasure it came out both ways. I finally opened my eyes to realize that I had just vomited up my own blood. I stand to find the same was in the toilet. Another cramp hits me and I plop back on the toilet in time for another round to go through me. What the fuck was wrong with me? Was it alcohol poisoning? Did I have some sort of disease? Was that why I had been vomiting in the mornings too? Either from blood loss or sheer panic the world around me turned black.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was no longer in my bathroom but the place was familiar...Kyubbi. I looked up and saw the bars that stood between me and the fox demon. Its eyes showed that it was excited to see me...for once. The demon laughed menacingly causing a shiver to wrack through my body. Before I could even calculate a question Kyubbi spoke.

"Heehee well well if it isn't Naruto." I glared at him.

"What the hell is going on Kyubbi? What do you want?"

"Hahahaha! I am making it so that you have an easier time delivering the Uchiha's kid." Huh? Double huh? Is he on crack?...can he get crack? If I get high would he get high too? Hmmmmm... Oh man I stopped listening again!

"Congratulations...You're going to be a mommy." He said as though it was funny. I stood trying to sort everything out.

"Are you crazy? I'm a guy! I can't have any kids idiot!" Kyubbi laughed again. I was starting to get really pissed off by it. The demon opened his eyes once more.

"You were always a fool. Oh and make sure to try and not drink anymore alcohol. Not that it will really have an effect on the child since it is protected by me now." I didn't understand anymore. Was this why I was getting sick in the morning? Was that why I was having weird cravings and ramen made me feel nauseous? Was it normal to bleed that much though? But...

"Why?" I looked at the Kyubbi, searching in his eyes.

"Why? What will it do for yo..." I stopped as the memory of the time I spent with my mother rose to the forefront of my brain.

'The weakest time for the seal is when a women is in labor...' Oh shit.

"You...You can't do that! This is impossible! I'm a man and and I..."

"Do you really think that I can't do it? Don't be a fool." The menacing voice said.

"But aren't you a man as well? And how are you going to make it so that the baby can be delivered huh? I don't have the right parts for that!" This had to be a dream...no a nightmare!

"The same way you got pregnant you fool. Do not doubt my abilities Naruto." And with that I woke up once again on my bathroom floor.

It had been a week since I'd talked to Kyubbi. I hadn't told anyone about what happened in my bathroom or what Kyubbi had told me. I'd put it on the back burner, because I wasn't sure if I could handle any more drama; plus nothing else had happened. I didn't grow a huge tummy so there was no way I could be pregnant! Yeah the cravings and morning sickness were still there but, I mean I might have had the flu or something. Not to mention that the incidents of puking or pooping my blood had stopped so I deemed myself alright!

Sasuke, Sakura, and I had been on a mission for six days, and I was dying. I randomly got really dizzy when we walked; I almost fell out of a tree...twice! The morning sickness got harder and harder to conceal from my teammates, especially Sasuke who would be up after I got back to the camp site and ask where I had gone. God it sucked so bad! And to put the icing on the cake I was ready to kill the lovely couple! It made me so sick how attached Sakura was to Sasuke! It was like she had glued herself to his side or something! And the bastard just stood there allowing it to happen! Argh!... I was not jealous or anything...It was just sickening for any person to watch...

"Naruto!" Huh? Where were we?

"What?" I was so annoyed from watching the stupid couple that my mood turned sour...

"What's wrong? You have been spacing out all day...Do you feel well? Are you Ok?" She asked softly. NO! I am not 'Ok'! You keep touching my Bastard! I wanted to punch her in the face and yell that Sasuke had fucked me when he hadn't done anything remotely similar to her! So ha! Instead I settled for a glare that would freeze steam.

"I'm fine." I bit out. Sakura looked me over but turned away getting the hint that I was not in the mood to talk.

The trip was mostly traveled in silence due to the fact that out of the three of us only one person was willing to say something. However said person was not pleased that no one would answer her so gave up. Night finally came around and we decided to set up camp. I took the first shift of being the look out because I couldn't handle another moment with the cute couple. I moved to my post and hoped that the mission would be over so I wouldn't have to spend another day with those two. It wasn't even that big of a mission! Baa-chan just took extra precautions with the scroll because it contained a little amount of sensitive information. But why did she have to pair the three of us together! It would have been plenty if she just assigned me and the bastard.

"Dobe...Dobe!" Someone shouted as they shook me awake. Wait...awake? My eyes flew open searching for whoever had woken me. When had I fell asleep?

"Dobe. If you were that tired don't volunteer to do the first shift." Sasuke said while giving me the famous Uchiha glare. My head felt fuzzy and honestly I could barely understand what the teme was saying. I shook my head in hopes of riding the dizziness but instead I achieved in making myself nauseous. I jumped off the rock and puked in the bushes. Concerned, but trying to act annoyed and failing, Sasuke jumped right behind me.

"Idiot!" He mumbled. I repressed a shiver from how close Sasuke spoke to my ear. Then all reason left me. I didn't care that me and Sasuke where both guys, that he didn't feel the same way as I did, or that I looked so absolutely embarrassing that if I was right in the head I would have killed myself for doing what I did next. I curled into Sasuke's lap and snuggled into the warm heat that he, surprisingly, had, like I was a dog or something. The moment I sat down in his lap and snuggled into his chest Sasuke stiffened to the point that I would have mistaken him for stone if not for the fact that he was so warm. He didn't even seem like he was breathing. However, even though he was uncomfortable he didn't make a move to push me off even when he began to relax. Instead he raised his hand and rubbed my head soothingly. If I had been well the water pouring out of my eyes might not have happened, but maybe it would have because I had only felt this safe once before, which was that night. Stupid bastard seemed to have that effect on me.

I woke the next morning to, once again, relieve my stomach of anything that could possibly be left in it. Sasuke was once again right beside me, still looking as stoic as ever.

"Naruto...I'm going to check on Sakura. Stay here." And with that he left. As I watched him walk away from me and to Sakura I couldn't help the feeling of pain that seeped into my veins until the blood flowed back to my heart and my body was filled with the feeling that made me nauseous in a completely different way than before. Tears were pricking at the back of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Damn! What's with me anyway! It's always been like this so why am being this emotional? I didn't understand...And who the hell does Sasuke think he is commanding me to stay here. I can move if I want to. With that thought in mind I moved but as soon as I straightened that horrible cramp came back. I didn't have time to think, I pulled off my pants and hurled out what I knew would be blood. Two more times the blood was forced out from my body leaving me too week to even stand. By the time I fell to the ground I was too exhausted to care that I was lying in my blood or that I still hadn't pulled my pants up. All I knew was that this couldn't bode well for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep, beep, beep.

God was that sound annoying...I tried to raise my arm to shut it off but my body was just too content where it was to listen to me. Groaning in frustration I attempted to block out the consistent beeping. I didn't want Sasuke to hear it though and have it wake him up too. So instead I cuddled closer to the bastard and let his cool skin once more absorb my heat. Funny, it was like he was a snake or something; changing from warm to cold. By the way Sasuke was shifting I knew the bastard was about to wake up. Blinking his eyes Sasuke looked down at me.

"Morning." My greeting came out muffled because I refused to remove myself from my cooler, at least that is what I would tell the bastard if he asked.

"Hn." And Sasuke leaned up and kissed me softly.

"Morning dobe." He said with a smirk. I pouted.

"Don't be a bastard." I said rolling to the side. He followed and settled on top of me.

"Idiot." He said but his lips were tipped in a rare smile and I found that I could let the insult pass. I leaned in wanting to have the taste of Sasuke in my mouth once more. Sasuke, getting the hint, leaned down as well our lips centimeters apart.

"Naruto...Wake up." Huh? And then suddenly I was jolted awake.

Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking once I realized how harsh the light was on my eyes. A dream...it had only been a dream...I felt my heart sink but then I wanted to slap myself. What was I? A girl? What the hell was with that dream...I really needed to have a one on one with my inner princess about keeping itself in check. Realizing that I wasn't in my room I looked around for something familiar though with little luck. I was about to close my eyes again when a shadow caught my eye. I looked up to find Sasuke looking down at me. Go figure I looked everywhere but in front of me.

"S-sas...ke..." I croaked.

"You fucking loser." Sasuke snapped somewhat angrily but also obviously relieved. I studied his face for a moment, still stuck in an in between place of dreams and reality. Sasuke turned towards the door and called for someone but I didn't particularly care because the fact that Sasuke had lost even a little bit of his composure for me made a warm fuzzy feeling creep into my stomach. That was until Sakura appeared, in which reality became completely known. Sasuke wasn't mine, and he never would be.

"Naruto! My god we were so worried! What the heck happened?" Sakura practically yelled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"How should I know? You are the doctor." I said sarcastically. Silence consumed the room and I was about to close my eyes again when Sakura turned towards Sasuke.

"Hey can you step out for a moment? I need to ask him some questions." Sakura softly whispered.

"Why would that involve me leaving? It's not like the idiot can say anything that I don't already know." Sasuke said giving Sakura an icy glare.

"Sasuke. Just let me ask him some questions." She demanded once more. Sasuke's glare got colder.

"The dobe needs me." The possessiveness in his voice made Sakura take a step back. I however was pissed. They were talking as if I couldn't decide who could be in the room or not and that I _wasn't_ right next to them. But another much smaller part of me felt...I don't even know, happy, content, thrilled, that Sasuke was so possessive of me. I squashed down that part real fast. However the happy couple continued to bicker about me and so I felt I obliged to ask.

"Can you two talk as if I am not right next to you?" I said in a dangerously low voice. Sakura jumped and Sasuke's glare was now focused on me. I looked at Sakura and was surprised at how upset she looked, and so, being the amazing friend I was, decided to see what was wrong.

"Teme let me talk to Sakura. I don't need you for every little thing." I complained. The bastard snorted letting me know just how much he believed me.

"Sure dobe. Keep telling yourself that." Fucking bastard. The teme left and I sighed while turning towards Sakura.

"Alright Sakura wha-" And my question was cut off by a slap across my face. Stunned I sat there for a moment letting the tingling feeling sink in before I snapped.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted but stopped myself when I saw the hurt and angry look on Sakura's face.

"I don't know what your problem is Naruto but your attitude is really pissing me off! I don't know what made you so pissy but it's getting old." Sakura said sternly. I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt when I realized that I had been thinking of Sakura like she was a bad guy. Here she was worried about me and I had been treating her like she was the scum of the earth. Some amazing friend I was treating one of the only people who accepted me like garbage.

"I'm sorry..." I said looking at her earnestly. It really wasn't her fault. Sasuke chose her. I had promised myself that I would support them and their relationship, because they had done enough for me. I didn't need any more from them. Wanting more would make me selfish, which as future Hokage was not allowed.

Sakura's face softened at my apology. And though she never did answer it I knew she forgave me.

Sasuke burst into the room after that not saying a word. If he noticed the swelling in my cheek he said nothing. Sasuke, Sakura, and I talked for a little while after that, about what happened after I conked out. Did we complete the mission, is Baa-chan mad? We even joked, and for a moment I thought that we were Genin and life was simple again. None of this rivalry between friends and hatred existed. Pure and simple.

But of course nothing lasts forever. Baa-chan burst into the room with a look that could outdo the Uchiha glare.

"You two." She said pointing to Sasuke and Sakura, "Out." Sasuke glared and stayed put while Sakura practically jumped from her seat. She looked back and grabbed Sasuke's hand leading him out of the room. I tried to ignore the part of my brain that was laughing at how whipped Sasuke was, because than I would realize that he was no where I could reach him. Damn. But that was what I had wanted wasn't it? I turned to look at Baa-chan wanting to face her rather than my own emotions.

"So what's up Baa-chan?" I asked casually. The withering look Granny gave made my light cheery mood disappear.

"This is no time to joke around Naruto. What happened out there in the fields is not only life threating but dangerous for your team and the mission and would have easily lead to you and your teams death. What would you have done if this was an s rank mission Naruto? What in your head made it alright to go in this condition and not tell me about it?" She asked but not in a sweet concerned voice. Oh no she was accusing me. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Don't be such a nag." I said teasingly. Tsunade touched my shoulder and looked at me with a grave look.

"Naruto. I'm being serious. You never have been this seriously ill before. What happened to you isn't something to take lightly. Now I'm asking again...Did something happen?" She said no longer accusingly but truly concerned. I knew that but still the feelings of shame and fear began to consume me till I thought I would be sick.

"Naruto." She said once more with a stern tone and I snapped.

"It's none of your damn business!" I accused with venom in my glare. I didn't care if I was being completely unreasonable. No one could know what might be the matter with me because than it would all be real. I didn't look away from her making sure her eyes were locked with mine and there was no room for discussion. Her eyes widened slightly, most likely from the hostile tone, but she soon composed herself and glared right back.

"Don't be a brat. It is my business when not only am I your doctor but when I am the one who assigns you missions to protect our village." She said. I could tell she was on the edge of losing her temper, but that was the last thing I cared about.

"It doesn't concern you." I claimed defensively. I felt this conversation was heading in a direction that I couldn't control nor could I tell what the outcome of it would be. It had to stop. It had to stop...

"What did you say yo-"

"SHUT-UP!" I screamed. My mind was reeling too fast to get a handle on what my mouth was saying. Everything that I had been repressing, the fear, the anger, the hurt, was suddenly splayed into the forefront and flashing through my head faster than I could truly understand.

"God you wouldn't understand! Hell I don't understand because this is just not supposed to happen! God Damn Shit! How the hell did this happen? Why does fucking shit like this always happen? What the hell did I do that was so fucking bad? Or do the gods just enjoy watching people suffer? I was trying to forget him! I swore I would get over him so why are they doing this to me?" And I cried. Really cried. I cried for my broken heart, for all the joy and happiness I could have had, for everything. This wasn't like me, being so wrapped up in myself. My world revolved around other people but sometimes, you just have to cry for yourself, no matter how pathetic.

Tears are like magic though. When you feel like all the bad feelings that you kept bottled up are going to overtake you just cry. It's like the feelings get washed away. Not that the feelings will completely disappear they just...I don't know seem more manageable. Not that I was a wimp or anything. I mean it's not like I go and cry whenever my feelings get hurt. Just when life seems like it's getting too hard and I feel like I'm drowning. And I was drowning. Drowning in the black pools of the teme's eyes. Ha...so much for getting over him...

It was then that I realized that maybe all my attempts to forget the teme just made me think about him even more. I was always going to love Sasuke Uchiha and it freaked the shit out of me.

During my break down I forgot that Tsunade was even in the room. She probably didn't even know where to start to handle the situation presented in front of her. Not that I could really blame her...

Maybe it was because I was having so many emotions rushing through me that the light touch on my shoulder made me turn into her unknowing embrace. She stiffened a little but soon relaxed and soothingly rubbed my back. We stayed like that until I fell asleep again and when I finally woke up I felt like shit. I slowly sat up and noticed Tsunade sitting next to me.

"You want to try having that conversation again." Tsunade said annoyed.

"Without the emotional breakdown." Of course she had to add that to the end. Stupid old lady.

"Awwww. Come on Granny you know someone has to keep you on your toes. Don't want to lose your touch in your old age." I joked, hoping to evade the subject. By the way Tsunade looked at me, she knew that too.

"Naruto..." She whispered once more and I sighed knowing that I had to reveal my cards. Alright I had to softly let her catch on...gently let her into it. I-

"I think I'm pregnant." ...Well subtleness never was my strong suit. There was a long silence after my confession. Then she slapped my head so that my face smacked the metal lunch try.

"What the fu-"

"You dumb brat! This is no time to be making jokes or pulling pranks!" She furiously proclaimed. I was hesitant for a moment because the mischievous part of me wanted to play it off as a joke and see how red she turned. The other part however wanted to know if Kyubbi's threat was real and if so I knew would I need all the help I could get.

With confidence I knew I truly didn't have i looked back at Tsunade.

"It wasn't a joke Tsunade," I said quietly but sincerely. I needed her to believe me or at least...just listen. She studied me for a while until she sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her hands on her temples.

"Well... what has convinced you of this impossible phenomenon?" She asked sarcastically but her eyes where serious and a part of me grew lighter with the trust she was placing in me

"Kyubbi..." I said as if I could care less while giving a shrug. From the corner of my eyes I could see her sit straighter in her chair.

"What?" she asked more in shock that needing me to repeat it. I repeated anyway.

"Kyubbi...he told me." I said louder. The bed dipped and I turned to see Tsunade sitting down.

"What do you mean he told you?" She asked. I wanted to run away from the situation and pretend it had never happened. I wanted too but that would just make me a coward, and I am NOT a coward.

"It happened like a week or two ago... I had gotten completely trashed at my house and woke up with these horrible cramps. I ran to the bathroom and all this blood came out of me and I panicked. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of the Kyubbi's cage. He... laughed at me and said congratulations; you're having a baby...well I told that fucking bastard that it was completely impossible and that he didn't have that kind of power. He laughed again and chided me for doubting his powers. Then I was on my bathroom floor again. " Tsunade didn't say a word for a while after that, lost in her own thoughts I assumed. It was killing me. Was she freaked out? Did she hate me now? And on and on the questions came to my mind but finally the old lady spoke.

"How?" She asked. I had no idea what 'how' she was talking about. How did I get pregnat? How did the Kyubbi produce and sustain life in me? How was I such an idiot? The last one was a common question. So yeah, lots of different 'hows'.

"How what Granny?" Luckily my mouth still worked even while my brain was preoccupied. Tsunade glared.

"Don't be dumb brat. How did the Kyubbi get another piece of genes? It wouldn't work if he only took two of your sperm..." Oh she just had to go for the kill didn't she? Worse, my cheeks started to heat as I remembered just how exactly I got pregnant. I was not sharing that piece of information if I wasn't really pregnant!

"I'll tell you...after you do the dumb test thingy..." I pouted. There were just some things I would not admit until absolutely necessary. Tsunade was going to argue with me but realized that nothing more would come out of my mouth until the tests where done. She sighed grabbing different tubes and needles. I swallowed nervously.

"Why are you preparing those?" I asked trying not to let my voice quiver. However when she held up syringe to the light I almost pissed myself. She grabbed a rubber string and began to walk towards me.

"What the hell do you plan to do with that?" I demanded as I huddled into a corner to get as far as possible from the women with the dangerous weapons. Growling Baa-chan grabbed my arm and yanked me forward.

"Don't be such a brat Naruto this won't even hurt." She grunted while she swiftly wrapped the rubber around my arm...tight.

"I'm not a brat you granny!" I retorted and Tsunade just continued with her work. She finally placed all of the empty tubes on a tray and looked up at me.

"Alright Naruto now I have to take your blood..." Say wha?

"No way! Don't normal people just have to pee on a stick or a cup or something?" I had hoped that this would let her see my other options. She rolled her eyes however like that was the most stupid question I had ever asked her, which was a complete lie. I had asked her much more stupid things than that.

"Idiot. Those most likely wouldn't work because you are a man. This way we doctors can accurately see if you are." Yet she continued to stride towards me as she said this. As if she didn't have a needle waiting to suck me dry.

"Hell no! That needle is not going anywhere near me!" I shouted as I jumped up.

Tsunade however was two steps ahead and grabbed my arm and slammed me down on the ground. I groaned in pain and right as Tsunade was about to jab me with the needle I jumped up and tried to make a break for it but the stupid I.V thing yanked me back causing me to fall.

"Get back here you brat! You will not get away!" Tsunade yelled.

"Fuck you Granny! Ain't no way you are sticking that thing anywhere near me!" I said dodging her once more.

"I said stop moving Naruto!"

"Make me!"

"Lady Tsunade what in the world is going on in here?" Asked a very flustered and concerned Shizune. Tsunade and me stopped in our bickering and looked up to see that everyone in the hospital was looking into my room. My face flushed at all the attention which of course only increased when the stupid bastard himself stared down at me. I would have demanded to know what the hell he was staring at but the look he was giving me was one I couldn't read. My pondering of the teme's face was short lived when I felt a pinch in my arm.

"YYYEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh shut up it's not that bad." Said the insensitive little leach taking blood from my body! Well saying that Tsunade was little in any way was a complete lie, but nonetheless!

After that my world went black.

When I woke up again I was in the hospital bed once more with Sasuke beside me.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

"Idiot..."

"What happened?" At this Sasuke grunted.

"Dobe...Tsunade took some blood to run tests and you passed out." He said with a huge smug smirk plastered on his face, which I felt the urge to punch.

"Fuck you! I did not pass out! I was knocked out from blood loss!" I shouted. Damn the teme always knew just what to say to piss me off.

"Sure..." He said as his smirk only got bigger. I was going to retort back but Sasuke raised his hand and rustled my hair.

"Dobe." And for once I didn't have anything to say. I didn't care how sappy it sounded but I really just wanted time to stop. Just for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thank you for reading my story! I'm really excited that I got eight reviews! I hope I get lots more! I really want to say a big giant with lots love and I will give you cookies somehow thank you to my reviewers! You guys made me so happy that someone out actually like my story! Thank you so much! Well anyway hope you like this new chapter!**

Tsunade was being completely unfair. I didn't understand why she was forcing me to stay in the hospital until the fucking tests where done. It was complete bullshit.

Sasuke came every day to see me though, which I would never tell him, but made it a little okay to stay at the hospital. Sometimes he would spend the night with me and other times he would stay until visiting hours where over.

My other friends came to see me as well during my stay at the hospital. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji Lee, TenTen, Konohamaru and his little friends, Iruka, Shino and even Ino and Neji came to see me. Sakura came to see me too, or well came to see Sasuke would be more like it. I thought we had made up, but it seemed like Sakura was mad at me again. Psh...this was why I stopped liking girls, they are just way too confusing for me. I mean they say one thing but mean the exact opposite and if you say the wrong thing because they said the opposite of what they were feeling, they got pissed at you! God that's why me and Sasuke got along so well. We just said what we felt even if it hurt the others feelings. We knew that we could handle the truth. Gah I got off point.

I would try to start up a conversation but the tension between Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke would make me shut my mouth. After a half hour of silence Sakura would stand abruptly and leave without even saying a goodbye. After the third time it happened I couldn't contain my frustration anymore.

"Teme what the hell is up with Sakura?" I demanded. Sasuke snorted.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with dobe." He said with a tone leaving no room for argument, trying to make me drop the subject altogether. The stupid fucker was treating me like a child.

"What do mean nothing for me to worry about? Every time Sakura comes in I feel like she is going to murder me! How can I relax in that type of atmosphere?" I complained. Sasuke looked at me for a moment with, once again, an unreadable look. Why did this keep happening? Since when was I not able to tell what the teme was thinking? We had been together for so long that we just knew what the other was thinking just by looking at the others face. So when I thought I was going to lose myself in all the confusion Sasuke stood up and patted my head.

"I'll take care of it Naruto so don't think about it anymore." He said almost like he cared making a sudden warmth explode in my chest. However the bastard smirked and ended with,

"Your brain isn't used to it." I'd kill him one day. Stupid prick! I tried to throw something at him but by the time I finally grabbed something he was gone. Teme.

Three days have passed and Sasuke hadn't come to see me again. It affected me more than I wanted it to but I tried not to think about it. Sasuke was, after all, marrying Sakura they were probably doing some stupid thing for the wedding. Even though I would repeatedly tell myself I didn't care, at night when I thought the loneliness would consume, I would curse the teme for doing this to me. For a little while I could blame him for everything that was happening and not have to listen to the part of me that knew it took two to tango.

Another two days passed without any sign of the bastard when Tsunade entered my room with the results.

"Congratulations Naruto. You're having a baby." Tsunade said casually but my heart stopped.

"You're sure...run the test again there has to be a mistake." I said frantically but deep down I knew that the results would be the same.

" I already have run this test three times Naruto and all came back positive...I..." I barely heard her over the pounding in my ears. This had to be a sick joke! There was no way, no fucking way!

"Naruto."

I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Naruto we-" I couldn't handle anything else. All I could think about was how I would never get over Sasuke now.

Maybe I thought that if I left the area everything would go back to normal. Or maybe I thought that if I physically left the area I could also leave the memories that tied me to him. Maybe I was just scared. Whatever the reason in the next second I ripped the I.V out of my arm, jumped out the window, and ran like the devil was at my heels. And in my mind the devil was because no matter how fast i ran the memories still plagued me. How was I supposed to get over Sasuke now when I was having his fucking kid? Oh god a child... I was having a fucking child? Was that allowed? Could I have a child to love? What if no one liked him and called him names because of me? What if he didn't like me? No one else loved me in the village when I was a child and were only just now beginning to accept me. So what if my child hated me too? Could I handle a baby by myself? Could I raise a child on my own?

My body was heaving from the tears that should have been falling from my eyes but I couldn't cry. Too tired to even keep moving I curled up on the ground and told myself to sleep. Just go to sleep.

I was walking through the village, it was warm and the sun heated my skin making a smile spread across my face. I wasn't going anywhere nor was I doing anything, just walking aimlessly around until something caught my eye. I don't know how long I walked for when I heard a small voice call me. I turned towards the voice to see Sasuke standing in front of me. No it wasn't Sasuke, it was a child, a child who looked like Sasuke but had blue eyes...like me. This child I knew very well because this child was mine. Smiling I crouched down and expanded my arms as the child ran towards me.

"Daddy!" Yelled the small voice. I encircled the child in my arms and thought he was mine. This child was mine.

Logic tried to tell me otherwise. I didn't want this child did I? How could this child possible be mine? But one statement ran through my head again and again. I would never leave this child alone in this world while I still lived. My heart hummed in agreement and I realized that it really would be okay. I could worry about the future when it finally became the present. Until then I would love this child, my child, to the best of my abilities. I would protect him until the day I died, even if I had to do it alone, it would all be alright. One parent was better than none. This child would never know the feelings of hatred and loneliness because the Bastard and I had felt enough of that for him. My child would be loved, even if only by me. I would love it enough for everyone else.

"Naruto." I looked up from my child's embrace to see Sasuke staring down at us. Muscles that I hadn't even realized were tense soon relaxed at seeing the teme's face.

"Dobe." I love this man. That one phrase continuously repeated in my head and the accusation I had realized before, the fact that I would never stop loving Sasuke, suddenly seemed alright.

"Dobe!" Why was he screaming? I was right in front of him the idiot, and he calls me a dobe. I was about to call him such but my voice wouldn't work. My mouth was moving and my head was screaming the words I wanted to say but nothing would come out. I hadn't noticed that the child, my child, had disappeared, I was only concerned with my voice.

"NARUTO!" His panicked voice only made my anxiety rise. Why was he losing his composer? What was happening that was so bad? Suddenly the earth shook and I couldn't keep my thoughts focused.

"Wake up Dobe!" Sasuke demanded. Wake up? Wasn't I already awake?

"Stop shaking him! Sasuke he's freezing and probably hypothermic by now." Said another voice. Sasuke now held me close to his chest and was rubbing up and down on my arms making them spark at the contact.

"We have to get him back to the hospital ASAP." The other voice spoke again.

"Hn." What a bastard. My train of thought was cut off when I felt him pick me up like a damn baby and start to carry me somewhere. I would have struggled but my body was just so god damn tired I couldn't even tell if I was dreaming or in reality anymore.

I woke up again in the hospital the dream from before haunting me again, without the earthquake and stuff. I looked around the room and felt a sense of deja vu wash over me when I spotted the teme in front of me. I would have laughed if Sasuke hadn't given me a look that promised death if I did. I swallowed to moisten my extremely dry throat and not because I was scared. Like the bastard could ever make me scared. With that in mind I moved my mouth to speak.

"What's up your ass teme?" I croaked. Sasuke's glare turned even more deadly, which I personally thought was impossible. The bastard had always had a talent to surpass my expectations though.

"You know what." He said so coldly I would have pissed myself if I was anyone other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"What are you talking about teme? How would I know what's up your ass?" I asked getting irritated that he was treating me more like a criminal instead of his friend. Then Sasuke growled. Yes growled, as in something an animal would do. I jumped in surprise at the noise and turned to tease him but stopped when I saw the look of fear and anger on his face.

"You fucking moron! What the hell do you mean you don't know what my problem is? God damnit Naruto! In two weeks you almost died twice. What the hell possessed you to run out in the freezing cold rain, wearing a fucking hospital gown, when you were in here because you almost died of blood loss for unknown reasons? You stupid idiot! Don't you ever pull that shit again!" Sasuke practically roared. I sat frozen in place not with fear but with pure shock. It was in that moment I realized that I meant something to Sasuke too. I knew that Sasuke didn't love me like I loved him, not in that way at least. Sasuke loved me as a friend, but still loved me enough to give a rat's ass about me. Hell he was actually worried about my well-being and that alone made my heart clench in a way that I couldn't describe. I was going to be just fine. What was going to happen in the future I would never know and the past couldn't be changed, but the present was here so why not stick to that as a game plan and work through it. Baby steps you know?

We didn't speak after that. I moved over in bed to give the teme room to sit, which he did. We didn't talk. We didn't need to talk because the bastard and I communicated better without words. I grabbed the teme's hand and squeezed it which meant I was sorry. The bastard fingers wrapped around mine and squeezed back saying that all was forgiven. Absorbed in our contentment of just being near each other, we didn't notice that our hands where still intertwined, nor did we notice when we fell into a peaceful slumber with our heads resting against each other. Not that I was complaining.


	5. Chapter 5

Had I ever mentioned what a nag Tsunade was...because she was being a very annoying one. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"For the last time Granny I want to keep the kid." I said carelessly. Ok, so that probably wasn't the right way to go about things, but hey! She had asked me the question like fifty times now!

"Naruto damnit! This is not something to take lightly! Have you even thought of what raising a child would entail? Not to mention everything you would have to give up? You may have to give up being a ninja and in turn give up your dream of becoming Hokage. Are you ready to make that sacrifice?" Tsunade seriously warned. Honestly, I hadn't even thought of what I would have to give up for this child. My dreams? Would having and taking care of my child really take away from my dreams? Well if Naruto Uzumaki was good at anything,

"I'll take my chances." it was convincing myself of my own plans.

"What?" Granny stammered through clenched teeth.

"I'll take my chances." I boasted with a smirk of confidence. Tsunade ran a hand through her hair.

"Why? Why are you so determined to keep this child? What will you gain from having it?" She asked in frustration. Wow...and people said I was dumb. How could she not know?

"Cause its mine." I said letting her know just how dumb I thought the question was. Her head snapped up and furry over took her expression.

"You stupid brat! Do you not understand the maturity it takes to raise a child? This isn't a toy Naruto it's a human being!" She screamed while slamming her fist on her desk.

"I know that it's a human being inside of me, if a monkey was growing inside of me I would be really concerned." I joked causing Granny to sigh.

"Naruto this isn't a joke." She said a bit desperately. I nodded my head letting her know that I was serious. She looked me in the eyes for a moment as though my real intensions would soon give way and all would be explained. However keeping the child was my real intension so not much was to be found.

"Why do you want this child so much Naruto? Why are you willing to give up everything up for a child who isn't even meant to be here?" I winced at the last statement wondering if she even knew what she had just said.

"My kid has every right to be here just like every other kid. Don't you dare put him down because of who gave birth to him!" I shouted while glaring at her to a point I think Sasuke would have been proud. No one had the right to put down my child, not even the Hokage herself. Before granny could get over her shock I continued.

"I know better than anyone how it feels to be unloved and alone. I have been for most of my life and I...I refuse to do that to anyone yet alone my own child. If I did, what kind of man would that make me? So I will be having my child, besides if I can't love and take care of my own flesh and blood than I don't deserve to be Hokage...hell I don't deserve to be a ninja at all!" I finished. It scared me to be raising a child alone but the love that Sasuke and Sakura and even the pervert and Kakashi and Iruka had given me would be all the strength I would need. They were the ones who taught me to love and showed me what it was like to not be alone. I owed them everything. Sakura and Sasuke could bring over their kids and they could all play together. Wait wouldn't Sasuke and Sakura's children be my kid's half siblings? How would I introduce them to each other?

And anyway Sasuke would visit saying that I couldn't be with children without supervision. Grrr yeah he would say that with a damn superior smirk on his stupid face. I should just shove my god damn birth certificate in his stupid smug face!

"NARUTO!" I snapped my head up and refocused on the conversation I was having to realize that death was soon coming if the glint in Tsunade's eyes was any indication. I swallowed loudly and looked for all my escape routes.

"Naruto...would you please try to pay attention." I nodded swiftly almost giving myself whiplash. She looked at me sternly for a minute and then began where she had left off.

"So...you said if you found out if you were really pregnant you would tell me how this all...occurred." Tsunade prompted. A flush rushed into my cheeks though I tried to will it down to no avail. Sighing I resigned to my fate and braced myself to go through the memories I had been trying to run from.

"Sasuke's... It's Sasuke's." I stated with as little emotion as I could.

"What?" Whether she asked because she was shocked or just didn't hear me I didn't know and so repeated.

"The baby is Sasuke's..." And before she could ask anymore question I began to tell her everything. How I had been in love with the idiot to the very undetailed sex we had. I attempted to cover up the wavering in my voice when I found some of the memories hard to get through, but Tsunade said nothing and never once interrupted me. When I finally finished she stayed quiet than asked,

"How are you going to tell Sasuke? He is getting married in a couple months now right?" With horror filling my body my eyes flew to hers.

"No! He doesn't need to know! No one needs to know!" I said with way more panic than I had intended to. Surprised by my outburst (you would think that nothing could surprise her anymore when concerning me) she stared at me.

"Naruto...you don't want to tell Sasuke? I understand not telling the village but... You plan to raise the child alone?" She asked hesitation lacing her words.

"Yeah… I mean Sasuke and Sakura are getting married in a couple months like you said and he can finally live out his dreams. Sasuke deserves to be happy and I will personally get rid of anything that stands in his way. So this will be kept a secret from everyone including Sasuke. Yeah I know it will be hard to raise it on my own but I know I can do it!" I looked up at Granny when I noticed that she still didn't respond. Maybe if I knew what I do now I would have realized the huge flaw in my argument. However the old lady finally sighed and shook her head.

"Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to talk you out of this right?" I shook my head and gave her my famous Uzumaki grin.

"You're damn right about that."

A month pregnant and I still couldn't believe it. No matter how I looked at myself in the mirror I still looked the same as I did...not pregnant. I thought I was supposed to get all fat and weird and shit. But Granny said that I shouldn't start showing until about the third month and that I was already a hormonal wreck. Stupid old people. I hated to admit it at times but Tsunade was a really big help with the baby. Between my break downs to making and serving me melted butter and raw onions, she was really supportive. Though Shizune was really the one made the onions and stuff so i guess I really should be thanking Shizune instead of the old fart.

Throughout the mess of trying to figure out what to do when the child was born Tsunade decided that Shizune should know. When she described the fact that she couldn't deliver a baby a healthy baby and keep the Kyubbi at bay I instantly agreed. I knew that if Granny told Shizune to keep her mouth shut she would with a smile.

However I was still in the whole 'planning the wedding' shit, though Ino hasn't yelled at me since I came out of the hospital. I tried to concentrate on the baby inside of me but damn that part of my brain that wouldn't stop the fucking count down to the wedding. Six months...six short months until the bastard was officially tied down. But what killed me the most was that the bastard looked so passive about the idea, like he could care less whether he got married or not. But I decided not to dwell on it and worry about important stuff. Like my baby!

"So what are you going to name it?" Shizune asked with a soft smile while she looked down at my belly concentrating on squirting freezing cold goo on it. I stopped looking at the screen as she began to smear the stuff and looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Shizune turned her head towards me, her surprise now mirroring mine.

"The child...what are some names you have thought of for the child?" She elaborated. I shook my head.

"I haven't thought of any..." It was silent for a minute neither one of us knowing what to say. It was causing my heart to beat fast thinking that I had made a mistake already for my child. But then Shizune just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Naruto you still have plenty of time." She said softly and I wanted to jump up and embrace her and tell her to say it again, but instead I kept my composure and let her continue her work. Both of us looked at screen waiting until we saw something that resembled a human child in there but then Shizune heaved a large sigh.

"Sorry but it looks the Kyubbi's protection of the child is making it so that we can't see it." Shizune said worried. I laughed.

"No big deal. After all I am Kohana's number one surprising ninja; it would be boring if my kid wasn't the same!" I exclaimed. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're absolutely right Naruto. It would be boring." And once again I felt at peace.

Did I ever mention what a bastard Sasuke was? Cause he was one of the highest order. All I did was ask him one simple question and he still couldn't get that stick out of his ass long enough to give me a decent answer.

"Hn."

"Come on teme! You had to have thought about the names you would pick for your darling children! I just want to know some of your top choices for a boy and a girl!" Damn asshole was being stubborn. With the way he was regarding me you would have thought I asked what type of porn he liked to jerk off to or something! It wasn't like I was trying to make fun of him, I just thought he should have a say in what our child's name would be.

"achi..." He said taking me out of my inner rant.

"What?"

"...Dobe...I said Itachi...I wanted to name one of my kids after him." He said softly. Hmmmmm...Itachi...That would be an awesome girl name.

"What?" Opps...Did I say that out loud?

"I mean don't you think that it would be an awesome girl name?"

"No. That was my brother's name you idiot." I could feel the irritation pooling off of him.

"So? It's like bringing out her hidden flavor you know? And then we can give her a really girly middle name! It would be so adorable!"

"Why wouldn't we just give our child a normal girl name? And why does she have so many names to begin with? Giving her three names is weird."

"Because that's boring! Come on we have to give her an awesome cool name!"

"Dobe."

"Fine so what about a boy name? Besides Itachi."

"Takahiro."

"Hmmm...and the middle name be Minato?"

"Why would your father be the boy's middle name? Why couldn't that be our daughter's?

"Because Minato is not as pretty of a name as Itachi. Besides your brother looks way more like a girl than my dad!"

"What? You moronic idiot, how does my brother look like a girl?"

"He had ridiculously long hair and he painted his nails. SCREAMS girl right there. Or emo..."

"Sasuke Naruto why are you talking as if you two are going to be having a child?" Holy shit! When did Sakura get here?

"Hn...The dobe wanted to know baby names I liked." Sasuke stated. She laughed and shook her head.

"I swear you and Naruto fight more like a couple than we do Sasuke." She teased. I wanted her to say it again and tell her to shut up. Those words gave me a sense of false hope that in the state I was in I couldn't handle.

"Hn." Sakura giggled.

"So why so interested in baby names Naruto hmm? Got a secret you're hiding from everyone?" Sakura teased but my face paled while my stomach began turning in so many knots I thought I was going to get sick. In the back of my head I knew she didn't know anything. I _knew_ that but god my brain melted into a puddle of poo when I thought of Sakura knowing everything. She would hate me. I tried to think quick on my feet for an excuse, anything but my mind came up blank...I never was very good on the spot.

"You know Naruto. He was probably trying to convince Sasuke to name the children something ridiculous." Sakura laughed while nodding. I would have gotten pissed but my stomach was full of relief and gratitude towards my unknown savior. That lasted about two seconds before I started to pout more putting on a show than upset.

"You all suck..." I mumbled which was answered by a huff.

"I don't want to hear that from you, you lazy bum." The threat behind those eyes made me laugh nervously while rubbing my tummy.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ino!" I said on a note of hysteria. Note to self: do not let Ino near baby.

"Hey by the way when did you plan the party for?" Ino asked on a casual note but I gulped knowing I was going to be in trouble.

"Well you see...about that..." I said while rubbing the back of my head trying to buy me some time to think of an excuse. When Ino's eye twitched I felt my face pale, and took a step back. I braced myself for the beating I knew she had been waiting to give since Sasuke and Sakura announced their wedding but nothing came. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that Ino was glaring at the ground with her arms crossed. Confused I looked around to see Sakura looking at Sasuke and Sasuke glaring at Ino. Before I had time to think about what was happening Sasuke snorted.

"Why the hell would you leave the idiot to plan my bachelor's party. The dobe would probably ruin it." He smirked.

"You stupid Teme! Any party I plan is amazing and you know you're jealous!" I shouted enraged at his proclamation of my party skills.

"Besides in the end he would be the one that was most trashed and I would have to drag him back home." Ohhh...it was on the tip of my tongue that the last time we had gone drinking I dragged his sorry ass home but I couldn't say it. Bringing up those old memories would do nothing but endanger the safe haven I had created to protect him. It stung a little to think of it but...I felt so dirty.

By the time I realized that Ino, Sakura, and the bastard where still in front of me they had already begun to talk about a whole new subject which of course involved the wedding. Oh how I was starting to hate weddings.

**Hey guys! Well I posted another chapter and i really hope that you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a comment on what you thought about it and i really want to thank my current reviewers! You guys inspire me! lol But I hope that you guys continue to review my stories. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Even when you're pregnant there are rules! There I was sitting in the Hokage room, listening to all the rules there were with being pregnant, and let me tell you there were a lot! You can't drink, smoke, eat too much, eat too little, you can't fall, you can't lay on your back because the baby can't breathe, can't take any types of drugs(well Advil is ok once and a while), can't exercise too much can't exercise too little, you have to know how to feed it and change it, how to hold its bottle, how to hold it and rock it to sleep, how to wash it, how to make it stop crying, what dippers to buy, formula, when to start making the progression to soft foods, and the most important, how to fucking raise it.

"How the hell am I supposed to afford all that?" I yelled while slamming my hands on her desk. I was surprised by the silence that enveloped us fully expecting a lecture to shut up.

"This is what a baby takes Naruto...and this is just the beginning. What will you do when your baby becomes a child, a teenager? It will solely rely on you for its needs. Are you still ready to keep this baby? Don't just selfishly think of yourself, you also have to now think about your child as well and what is best for it. This is the sacrifice of a parent. Are you still sure you want to keep it?" The quiet voice she spoke in held more volume than when she screamed and it made me stumble. I was being selfish? What where my reasons for this baby? Why did I want to keep it really? Question after question plagued my mind and I found I wasn't able to answer a single one.

"You don't have to answer these questions now Naruto...I'll give you some time to think about it." Time? Did I have time? Time to understand what was unexplainable? To understand what I was doing with my life? Was thinking about my life selfish? Is this what Tsunade meant? Than what was and wasn't selfish? I found myself outside and at my front door. I looked around wondering if someone had carried me there because there was no way I had walked all the way from the Hokage Tower to my house. Huffing I opened the door and removed my shoes. When had that become a habit? A memory of when Sasuke would glare at me until I would finally go and put my shoes at the front door popped into my mind. Crazy bastard always was particular about shit like that. But Sasuke didn't live here anymore so I could honestly put them wherever I wanted. I looked the shoes for another minute before leaving them there. Sasuke might as well be living with Sakura considering he'd been at her house for the past two months. He never was home anymore and I tried to not think about it but...well when you had just adjusted to two readjusting back to one makes it painfully obvious.

"Dobe what are you doing?" I jumped about ten feet in the air from the creepiness that was Sasuke!

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I live here you idiot."

"Oh really because with as much as I have seen you in the past month it looks to me like you moved in with your new fiancé!" I didn't intend the bitterness to show through but well... it was all Sasuke's fault! I didn't know how but it was!

Sasuke said nothing and I began to feel the awkwardness rear its ugly head.

"Listen I'm sorry I know you want to spend as much time with Sakura as you can. I mean damn she has you whipped! I'm just a little jealous that a bastard like you has found someone as awesome as Sakura to be with!" I laughed and smacked him on the shoulder while I walked past him. I was about to go into the kitchen when I was stopped by a tug on my wrist.

"Nothing is going to change dobe." How could he say that? Everything was going to change! How could he not see that? I wanted to slap him and tell him to stop fucking lying to me but the look in his eyes showed no intent of a joke or a lie. I looked down at my feet and mumbled,

"You can't know that..." His hand wrapped around my chin and forced my face to look at his face.

"Yes I can. Nothing will change dobe so stop worrying about it." With that he let go of me and walked back into the kitchen. I hated him...I hated him so much that I wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around him and beg him to never leave me. Of course this was the extremely manly and macho part and would be done in a completely manly way. I shook my head free from the strange feelings and followed him into the kitchen.

Sasuke had made dinner which was eaten in silence due to the fact that I wouldn't start conversation because I was too lost in the discussion Tsunade and I had had earlier. What was selfish and selfless? Isn't every child born from a selfish wish of parents wanting to raise a piece of themselves? I felt like it was some giant puzzle that had no right answer no matter what you picked.

"Dobe." Sasuke called as his hand touched my shoulder gently. I jumped a bit in surprise but soon relaxed into the familiar touch.

"Stop thinking." He demanded in his cool voice.

"Bastard…." He smirked and continued picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink. The urge to tell him what was happening came into my heart and sank in its claws till I thought my heart was going to explode. So when I realized he was leaving I panicked and grabbed his shirt tail causing him to pause and look back at me with a raised eyebrow. Realizing my mistake I let go and scratched the back of my head.

"Hahaha sorry teme I just…hahaha I'm gonna go upstairs now night!" I claimed as I raced upstairs with a teme hot on my trail.

"Dobe." He stated as he slammed my back into the wall and cornered me. I winced and was about to let him have it for the rough treatment but his eyes showed that he was pissed and so thought better of it and kept my mouth shut.

"What the fuck bastard?" Or well I intended to but well… my brain and mouth never did quite connect well.

"Took the words right from my mouth."

"What the hel-"

"Ever since you got out of the hospital you have been in your own world and don't even talk to anyone. What happened? What's going on in that pea brain of yours?" Even though there was a lot of name calling the concern that was laced in his voice made my heart speed up and my stomach grow warm.

"Are you worried about me?" I said it jokingly to try and lighten the mood but I still found my heart pounding to know what his answer would be.

"Dobe Sakura has been worried and asked me to check up on you…" Nothing. Everything in my mind went blank. It had hurt. It had really hurt and I felt numb. He may have said something after that but in all honesty I couldn't listen because the bastard seemed to speaking in a different language. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to not really care. But I did.

I must have answered the bastard because the next thing I knew I was waking up in bed. The warm heat that enveloped me should have been my first hint that I wasn't alone; however I naively thought otherwise and snuggled deeper into the unknown warmth. Well that was until the unknown warmth sighed. I however put the fuzzy pieces in my mind together that it was Sasuke that I was snuggling up to on that fine morning and that I should probably stop since I was sure that Sakura would be pissed. Oh whatever not like we haven't done worse. I mean I was pregnant with the damn teme's kid as it was so it wasn't like we could get into any other shenanigans.

I was about to let sleep reclaim me when I realized that the bastard's hands where much colder than normal. Thinking that bastard had come in here to get help from not dying and not to snuggle finally made it to the forefront of my brain.

"!"

"Wow you're sounding more and more like a women everyday fishcake." Sai casually said with a huge fake smile plastered on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU WEIRDO?" I exclaimed while I practically threw myself to the opposite wall.

"Wondering how it would feel to be a dickless man. Pray do tell." If I had been in my right mind I would have killed him but throwing all of this at me while I was waking up was practically cheating.

"Naruto the hel-"

"Good morning Sasuke! Are you here to see the dickless wonder too?" Sai asked cheerfully. Sasuke's face which was all concern now was completely empty of emotions. I cursed under my breath.

"This isn't what it looks like! Sai he just…" My mind was too fogged up to come up with why Sai was really there. Judging by the look on the bastards face I had all of five seconds to explain why he found Sai in my bed. I opened my mouth hoping that words would flow out of my mouth like they normally would but nothing. The one time my mouth moving without my brain's consent would have been appreciated it wouldn't happen.

"You really do live up to your name with your mouth flapping about like a fish fishcake."

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" I shouted at Sai.

"Hn." I whipped my head and turned to see that Sasuke had already left. I jumped up from the floor intent on chasing him down and explaining what had really happened but Sai grabbed my wrist forcing me to stop and look at him.

"What the hell Sai?" I exclaimed as I tugged my arm to get free.

"Why? Why are you so bent on making Sasuke – kun understand? Are you two having an affair? I'm pretty sure that's not what friends do; at least that's what it said in my book." Where the hell did he find this book?

"No. I'm trying to clear up a misunderstanding which you caused. Now if you will excuse me…"

"But if Sasuke isn't your boyfriend than why does it matter?" A painful thump in my chest made me reach up and instinctively grab my shirt where my heart would be. Sai, although a complete idiot, was right. It wasn't any of Sasuke's business who I slept with. I must have been feeling rather rebellious because a determination to not tell Sasuke about what had happened rose within me. It wasn't like he had the right to care anyway. He was getting married to Sakura so he had lost the privilege to be getting jealous over what I was doing. Damn possessive bastard was probably mad because he wasn't informed before it took place. Well nothing had taken place but he didn't know that! Speaking of which why was Sai in my bed?

"Hey why ar-" But by the time I turned around he was gone. Sai was one weird bastard alright…

It's been one week since the whole Sai incident and things couldn't have been worse. Not only was I dealing with my already raging hormones but the fact that Sasuke was mad at me made it about a gazillion times worse. Every time I would let down my pride enough to tell him what happened I would see his face and completely change my mind.

So on one peaceful Sunday I was surprised and hopeful at the loud knock on my door. I rushed to open it and found little Sakura standing there with the 'I'm gonna kill someone in five seconds' glare which made me immediately ask her to come in.

"So to what do I owe this lovely visit for?" I asked in an overly cheerful voice which got me another glare.

"I'm here to put a stop to this foolishness." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

'What…?"

"Don't play with me Naruto. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I huffed and began to pout at the injustice of the world.

"What? Don't look at me. It's all the bastard's fault. I'm not sure what he told you but it's his entire fault for jumping to conclusions and getting mad without knowing the facts." When silence was my answer I began to get nervous. That was never a good sign with Sakura.

"What side… Sasuke-kun wouldn't tell me anything about what's happening. I asked and he would say that it wasn't any of my business. He's my fiancée! Everything he does is my business and he should be comfortable enough to tell me!" She complained while tears rolled down her cheeks. For a minute I was angry. I wanted to scream that her 'fiancée' did a lot more than keep his personal life from her. I was having his fricken child before he had even touched her. This was at the tip of my tongue but I swallowed it all down. I tried to gather whatever pity I had left in me and force it out but I found none. Before I had to say anything Sakura cut me off.

"Oh just listen to me blab. That was getting off topic anyway. You!" She said while pointing at me.

"You are going to apologize to Sasuke and work things out with him or so help me god I will make sure your life is miserable. If you ruin my wedding I will ruin your future." I laughed nervously while trying my hardest not to pee myself.

"Hahaha ok Sakura."

"Good." And with that she got up and left.

Like hell I would apologize to the bastard. I hadn't done anything wrong and it wasn't his fucking place to judge. So why was I standing front of Sakura's house at her front door? I kept telling myself that it was because I was trying to be a good friend and make Sakura happy, but in the back of my mind a small voice whispered that I hated Sasuke being mad at me. I didn't really want to be any more alone than I already was. So shoving my pride in a place where it hopefully would stay I knocked on the front door and awaited my fate. As I stood on the porch different scenarios of how meeting after such a prolonged period of time would be like, each ranging from a teary embrace of how much he missed me to epic fight that in the end would make us understand and forgive each other. I had been watching way too many soap operas during my stay at the hospital. I however was not planning on being left at the fucking front door! So I did the only logically thing; bust down the front door. Well, if I was really honest with myself I would realize that maybe Granny was right about my crazy mood swings but that made me sound like a women so no.

"Sasuke get your teme ass down here right now!" I screamed as I jumped up the steps two at a time. I went through every bedroom to find he wasn't in a single one of them. Put out I went to head back to leave when I noticed that a light was on in one the first bedrooms I had checked.

"Stupid bastard is probably in the closet…Hahaha the bastard is in the closet and I'm making him come out… haha…." I mumbled as I went to open the door.

"You stupid teme didn't you hear me calling yo-"

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled while attempting cover his private areas. Yes as in Sasuke was buck naked with only a tiny piece of towel to try and cover up with. It would appear that the closet was in fact a bathroom. Who knew?

"Dobe are you going to stare all day or are you going to leave?" My face lit up like a Christmas tree as I attempted to back away and only managing to stumble over myself.

"S-sorry I-I-I'll just….u-uh Yeah!" I muttered finally as my feet finally reminded me on how to move.

Ten minutes later found the teme and me sitting across from each other in Sakura's living room in complete and utter silence. I tried to convince myself to lower my pride but damn it was hard and I found myself refusing to say anything first. Hadn't my going there been the first move, it was time for the teme to do something.

That 'something' however was not supposed to be getting up and leaving the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I demanded.

"You obviously have nothing to say to me so why would I waste my time with you." I was pretty sure the bastard didn't mean it quite the way he said it but it still stung. Trying to cover up the pain like I always did I started to get pissed.

"What the hell is your problem bastard? I don't know why you are so pissed? What did that fucking pole up your ass go farther or something and now you're blaming it on me?" It wasn't until I said it did I realize that I would have been the one that would affect Sasuke's asshole….But that was for a later time to ponder about.

"Hn." Was all the damn prick had to say.

"Don't you dare start pulling that one word shit with me! Why are you so mad that Sai was in my bed? You jumped to conclusions and didn't even let me explain! Not to mention why the hell would you even care at all? It's not like you are dating me, hell I don't even think we can be called roommates anymore with how much I see you!"

"Can't I be concerned as a friend?"

"Friends don't get pissed off with who the other dates or fucks teme! Even if they don't like it at all friends are the ones that have to cheer on the other because they can't control the other's happiness! I didn't complain about you and Sakura even though-" even though it killed me inside.

"Even though it what dobe…?"

"I-It doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that this fight has got to stop. You can't keep getting mad about who is in or out of my bed teme. I know you think of me like a brother but now you need to focus on your own happiness. So let's make up ne?" I finished smiling a real tired smile while extending my hand. The bastard surprised me when he only grabbed two of my fingers with two of his. The dream I had at the valley of end came rushing back and I wondered if he had dreamed it too. I however put it in the back of mind and wrapped my fingers around his.

I never did explain what happened that night and Sasuke never really asked. We sat in silence on the back porch staring at the clouds, not saying a word to break the silence. How long it lasted I didn't know but it was only broken when Sakura came in and woke us up. I laughed and joked with her and Sasuke seemed to be relaxed as well, which I thought was what Sakura wanted but she looked even more upset than before. Before I had time to question about it she politely asked me to leave. Confused I agreed and walked home alone.

For the next two weeks all I thought about was selfish and selfless. What was right for my child and what would be wrong? I honestly thought about it day and night and stressed about what was right for my child. I only knew what I wanted, to keep him and love him. I didn't want to even think about letting another person care of my child. However I had to be realistic about it and realize that I just didn't have the funds to handle feeding another mouth plus everything else I would have to buy for him. When I heard a knock at my front door I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't even register the annoying sound. That was until a dark shadow loomed over me. I whipped my head to find Sasuke looking down at me with an intense glare.

"Teme what are-"

"Don't. If you ask me what I am doing here I will kill you here and now." I gulped at the complete seriousness in his eyes and voice.

"Um…what brings you here?...Hahaha its not asking that exact question but stil-" That sentence was cut off due to the fact that Sasuke Uchiha had punched me in the face. I jumped up and aimed for his face but the damn teme was on his game and grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back while he slammed me into the ground. I tried to yell at him to get the fuck off of me but the damn bastard beat to the punch line.

"Why the hell have you been locked up in here for two weeks?" Sasuke demanded.

"I don't understand…." The bastard then turned me so we were face to face and then pinned my wrists to the ground.

"Dobe…You just got out of the hospital and then you suddenly don't go anywhere for two whole weeks. Normally anyone would think that you were back in the hospital since you aren't allowed to do any more missions for a while." Alarms where ringing in my head. The bastard just said like a whole paragraph. I suddenly feared for my child's life because there was no way it could be born with me being dead! Putting my pride aside I tried to get my arms free from his death grip. When he refused to budge I sighed and looked back up at him.

"Sorry teme…I just have a lot on my mind right now and I can't figure out what to do…" Slowly he let go of my wrists and let me sit up so that we were facing each other. Well I certainly was good at putting myself in extremely sticky situations wasn't I? I panicked trying to figure out an excuse to be worried about, but the damn bastard looked so intent on helping me and so open that I found I didn't really want to lie. Besides weren't two heads better than one?

"What makes someone selfish and selfless?"

"Hn." Which was his way of asking me to explain.

"Alright let's say hypothetically that I wanted a kid but I have nothing to support this kid with. I have nothing saved and wasn't really planning on having this kid anyway but now that the…Opportunity has appeared I think I want to keep the child. Everyone says that it's selfish to want to keep the child purely on those reasons but Sasuke, I… I don't want lose it. Everything inside me is screaming that it's wrong to give it up but everyone around me is telling it's right. I don't know what to do anymore. "

"This seems pretty personal for a hypothetical problem." Panic erupted from my heart and into my mouth.

"Well it's not! I just wanted to know what you thought of the situation! It doesn't mean anything teme!"

"You're getting defensive about nothing?"

"You know what screw you! I was just asking for trouble by asking you to help." I tried to storm off but the stupid prick kept following me! I was almost to the front door when the bastard grabbed me and slammed me against the wall…hard.

"You're getting way too sensitive about something that is 'hypothetical'. What the fuck is going on Naruto? Did…did you get someone pregnant?" Damn Sasuke was getting way too close to the truth.

"No! I mean…huff. Well you see there is this girl that I see sometimes when I go jogging and lately we have become pretty good friends. She started telling about how she got pregnant and her….parents don't want her to keep it. They say that she is being selfish and greedy and not at all thinking about the child's needs. She is a good person and tries her hardest to go through with what she promises. However, she really wants what's best for her child and will do whatever is right. So what is being selfish and selfless?" I hated the fact that this 'story' was really close to mine but it's not like Sasuke would figure it out. Besides the teme should thank me, I'm playing the damn women in this twisted plot which we all knew in reality I was way more manly than Sasuke!

"Well she wants to keep the baby?"

"Of course she does! Everything in her heart tells her to keep it but everyone around tells her to give it up? So which one would be the better choice for her baby?"

"What an idiot. If she doesn't have the confidence to keep the baby than she doesn't deserve to."

"Wha – how can you say that? Of course she does but she is trying to be considerate and do what's right for the child!"

"And what does she think is right for it?"

"Keeping it!" I shouted and for some reason I realized that I was right. Only I could love my child the way it should be loved and spoiled rotten. This was one reason I had always loved Sasuke, he could always make me see the right path while making me find it myself.

"Hn. That's what I thought."

"Shut up bastard." I mumbled.

"What about the father? What does he have to say about it?" He said catching me off guard a little. Before I thought the better of it I quickly answered.

"He doesn't know."

"What?" He stated more than asked in a tone of disbelief.

"He doesn't know. She had been really madly in love with him for a long time and they were best friends. They went to a bar and got completely drunk and ended up having sex. Now that wouldn't be a problem if he and her other best friend weren't dating and plus he doesn't have feelings for her or anything like that. It was just a mistake."

"That doesn't mean he shouldn't know. He has every right to know when there is a child that belongs to him out there."

"But by telling him his whole life would be destroyed. All of his dreams and ambitions in life would crumble around his feet! Why would she want to destroy that?"

"Because it's his right to know!"

"Why? Why would he want to know?"

"Because it's not just her fucking decision! If she tried to pull that crap on me I would be mad!"

By this point we were panting from our yelling which had brought our faces close together. It was like we were exchanging air between our mouths but were not touching. Slowly Sasuke moved in closer, his lips millimeters apart from mine. I wanted to tell him. Didn't he say that he would want to know? Maybe he already knew and was waiting for me to tell him?

"Sasuke I-" The door busted open and Sasuke and I jumped apart.

"Naruto hey I- Oh? Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sakura asked looking between the teme and me. She looked confused as both our faces were red from the tips of our ears down to our necks.

"N-nothing I-I was just uh leaving! Yeah bye!" I didn't look back as I dashed out of the house. After I got farther I realized that I had in fact just dashed out of own home like a raving lunatic. Damn bastard always had a weird effect on brain when he was standing that close.

My heart was pounding and my cheeks where still burning. What the hell were we about to do? Why? Why couldn't I stop betraying Sakura? Why couldn't I stop betraying Sasuke? Why couldn't I stop betraying myself?

"Naruto have you thought about what I said?" Tsunade asked as I fidgeted from foot to foot.

"Yeah and my answer is the same, I want to keep my baby." She looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"I don't think you really th-"

"I did! I thought about it really hard and got myself all confused and then a stupid prick barged into my house and punched me! Then I told him-"

"You told him?"

"No! I just told him my story with a different person's name…Anyway and he made me realize that I was the best person to raise my child."

"Why?"

"Because only I could love him and spoil him the way he deserves to be. I don't think I could honestly forgive myself if I did get rid of my child and I would always worry if he was lonely or sad. If I don't have enough funds than I will work different jobs until I can. I will do whatever it takes to make my child happy." The room was once again silent but I refused to let it intimidate me. Finally Tsunade smiled and stood up walking up to pat my head.

"Looks like you finally understand. Alright Naruto since you have made it obvious that you are going to really be keeping the child that means we have to start mommy training." She said as she began to look for something on her desk.

"M-mommy? Hold it right there you mean daddy lessons! I'm a boy!" At this she only smirked which was basically saying 'yeah sure when pigs fly'. Stupid old lady and her jerkish ways…

"Alright so meet me here tomorrow at twelve for the lessons. Oh and what jobs did you have in mind?"

"Well for one I thought I could start taking D rank missions so that I wouldn't be straining my body but other than that…"

"Hmmm…What about Ino's mother's flower shop?" I hesitated when the thought of the god damn wedding came into my mind. Now the fiendish women would be able to nag me twenty four seven!

"Um…I don't think…"

"Great it's settled I will personally ask her consider hiring you and I will explain that you are very sick but should be outside as much as possible. I will also make sure she understands that you a will be taking missions as well." She finally turned around to look at me with a confident smirk.

"Do you think you can still handle it?"

"Hell yeah! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I can handle anything!" Famous last words.

**Hey Guys! Whew this is a little longer than my other chapters but I'm pretty pleased with it and I hope you guys like where its going and isn't disappointing anyone! But I will admit I kinda hit a rode block...I know where this story is going to end its just the part that I'm writing right now I don't know where I want it to go...you know what I mean? haha anyway don't worry I have enough chapters already written to continue posting while I destroy the rode block*glares at the rode block* so I won't stop writing I promise! Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Oh and does anyone think that the characters are ooc? I kinda started to get paranoid about it...Please tell me if they are so i can fix it! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Who ever said that anything could be achieved if it was for love was a lying bastard. I was working two jobs and doing stupid mommy, DADDY lessons and I thought I was going to die from exhaustion! But I refused to give up even if Ino nagged me while I worked at the flower shop or had to do ridiculous jobs with stupid animals that were out to get me! I swear if I have to catch another weasel I was gonna shoot it and do everyone a favor. Not to mention that the lessons were an absolute fail. On my first day I thought Tsunade would tell me I wasn't allowed to keep my child, but luckily she didn't.

"Ok Naruto you need to hold it." She said a bit frustrated.

"But it's a damn doll!" I shouted.

"Just do it!" I snorted and grabbed the doll by the tips of its fingers which then fell to the floor due to no support. I jumped back when the damn thing started to cry.

"What the hell is it?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade scolded as she scooped up the doll.

"The doll is made to cry, eat, and do things that a normal baby would do. If you can't even care for a piece of plastic how are you going to care for a real human being?" Tsunade yelled. I felt my cheeks go hot as if I had been slapped. Grumbling I took the baby and tried to hold it, tried being the key word, in which it began to start wailing.

"Damn it will you shut up!" I demanded while shaking the stupid piece of plastic.

"Naruto!" After that the baby proceeded to throw up on me, in turn I practically threw the baby across the room, and freaking peed in my FACE! When the lesson was finally over Tsunade came over and patted my shoulder.

"It will get better." She said encouragingly and walked away.

Of course Tsunade was right and I did get better but it didn't mean that I was amazing at it either. To make matters worse I was already stressed out from working two jobs and Ino wouldn't stop bitching about the god damn wedding which was what I was trying not to focus on! As if I didn't know that the wedding was in six months two days fourteen hours and twenty minutes! Not that I was counting…

"I don't understand, if you have enough time to be working here than you must have enough time to plan Sasuke's party and help out with the wedding!"

"Ino…why do people work?" She seemed to be taken aback by the question.

"To get money." She stated like I was dumb.

"That's right. To earn money. So Ino did it ever occur to you that I am in a finical situation that calls for me to get two jobs?" She opened her mouth but I cut her off.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I have a lot more problems than worrying about someone else's stupid wedding? Because even though you may not I do!" I was tired of her nagging which made me feel bad about myself and was making me slightly depressed. I felt like the world was against me and I was drowning. I hadn't been feeling well and I couldn't tell whether I was awake or not anymore. The world constantly felt like it was spinning and I couldn't make it stop. Whatever Ino said to my comment I didn't know because I had walked away forgetting I had said something in the first place. I couldn't stop the spinning and the dreaming. Where was I again? With Tsunade? I had to be dreaming because I was in my room and Sasuke was next to me brushing the bangs out of my face. Funny how lately he was all I could think about and yet I was the one avoiding him. I wondered if Sasuke would really want me to tell him about our child. Would he have even believed me? He was going to kiss me the other night right? That meant he might feel the same way. My mid was a mess of jumbled thoughts of what I should do. As I heard my name calling me out of the darkness I decided that yes I was going to tell Sasuke.

"It's perfectly natural to have dizzy spells while you're pregnant however due to the stress you have been putting on your body the spells become worse and more frequent. You have to be careful Naruto, you have a baby inside of your stomach and falling could seriously harm the child. Not to mention the chance of you even having a healthy kid is very small. I-" I perked up at the new information presented in front of me.

"What?" Tsunade stopped in her lecture and looked at me with confusion until what she said came back. Her eyes widened a little but she quickly recovered and folded her hands.

"Naruto…"

"What do you mean there is a small possibility that my child will be healthy?" I asked while my worry boiled to rage. She looked at me for a minute before sighing heavily.

"I was going to wait to tell you so you wouldn't worry. Yes the chances of you having a healthy child are slim to none. We can't see what the Kyubbi is doing to the child and how much it truly is caring for the baby. The Kyubbi only wants you to give birth and have you go into labor in order to escape. However the child's well being is not the Kyubbi concern at all. There is a high chance that the baby will be still born."

"How high?" I demanded.

"About a seventy percent chance of the child being still born and about an eighty percent chance that it will be mentally challenged if it does live. Less than one percent that it will even be able to use the sharingun if it was somehow born healthy." I was completely shocked at the over-powering probability that my child would not be healthy. I panicked about telling Sasuke about my pregnancy if our child was going to die. Oh god what if it died! What if it was challenged? I didn't know how to take care of someone like that. I looked at Tsunade who must have read my panic.

"If it does still live and you are sure that you want to take on the responsibility of a mentally challenged baby than I will teach you all you need to know about taking care of it. It's going to be alright Naruto." I felt my shoulders slump in relief. It was going to be ok, It was going to be ok, It was going to be ok. I just had to keep telling myself that and move forward. That was all I could do.

A terrible thought hit me at that exact moment.

"Wait what about me?" Tsunade just looked at me with a look of confusion.

"What do mean I just told you I would tea-"

"Not about that! What about my…you know…" The look on her face clearly stated that no, no she did not know.

"Will I always be… like this?" I said while gesturing to my stomach. The look didn't suddenly light up with understanding.

"Will I always be able to get pregnant?" I yelled while my face burned with embarrassment. The light that I was looking for finally dawned on Tsunade and she smirked.

"Why Naruto? Beginning to realize what all of us women have to through isn't as easy as you thought?" I wanted smack the look from her face but somehow I remained where I was clenching my fists.

"Shut up and just answer the question stupid old lady!" I demanded.

"Don't call me that you stupid brat!" Urg! It was so hard to get anywhere with these people!

"Don't call me a brat! No I'm not stupid so just answer me!" She glared at me for a minute longer before finally sighing and closing her eyes.

"No, it's impossible to permanently change the human body no matter how much chakra you put into the subject, if you stop feeding it chakra that subject will go back to what it was before. You are the same. Once the Kyubbi stops putting his chakra into making it so that you can deliver a child you will go back to normal."

"Then how come it produced life within me? What will my baby disappear?"

"No but it is the reason why your baby has such high chances of dying or being disabled. The subject in this case was your sperm being transformed into an egg. Once your 'egg' was fertilized it no longer needed the Kyubbi's chakra to keep it the way it was because it transformed into a whole new subject. However this is just a theory, so we really don't know if that will be the case for the little one or not, but we can always hope." She explained and I realized how truly wise Tsunade was. Without her I wouldn't have even known where to begin.

"It seems too risky doesn't it? I mean telling me I was pregnant wasn't beneficial to him at all. Now that we know, it will be easy to hold him back."

"Don't be so naive. It will take everything I have to keep the Kyubbi at bay while Shizune delivers the child. That's if everything goes smoothly and nothing happens. If something where to happen you would either lose your life and the Kyubbi would have to be sealed once more into another object. I wouldn't have the chakra to handle that and he would escape. Or if instead I come to your aid I would have to stop the seal I would be performing on the Kyubbi to keep him at bay within you and he would escape. All in all the favors are in the Kyubbi's hands and there's really nothing else that we can do to help. Telling anymore people runs the risk of information leaking, which would ultimately lead to everyone's death and the destruction of the village." I opened my mouth to tell her she was wrong and there was no way we would ever be defeated! The more I pondered on the notion however, the more I realized that she was right and that I couldn't risk the life of the village. I looked up and nodded my head, showing that I understood what she was saying.

"I'm glad you understand. Now we need to be careful alright Naruto? We have to keep this top secret, or else the village could be in grave danger." She warned and I understood completely. My father gave up his life just to seal the Kyubbi inside of me and my mother died trying after giving birth to me. It would be a miracle if we survived this at all. I knew all of this but still.

"I won't give up and I'm not running away, that is my way of being a ninja!"

"Yes…" She said with a found smile to my answer my confidant one.

"Naruto!" I turned in the busy street to find the owner of the voice and soon found Sakura waving at me from a small restaurant. I raised my hand and walked over to say hi when I noticed that indeed Sasuke was sitting next to her. I paused in my step and heart leaped into my throat. Good God! I swear I was acting more and more like a love struck girl! Furious at myself I continued forward and sat at the extra seat.

"Naruto! Oh gosh it's been way too long since we have seen each other? How are you? The last time we met you were acting so strange." Sakura asked while I blushed remembering how I had run out of the house. Trying to gain composer I laughed while lightly scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah I can only handle being alone with the damn teme before I start losing my mind."

"Hn. What mind?" Sasuke stated coolly while smirking.

"You better get that damn smirk off your face before I smack it off!" Fighting. Yes fighting was good when it came to the bastard and me. When we fought we could forget all our other problems and solve everything mutually with our fists.

"Boys! If you don't sit down in one second I will not be happy." My face went pale and though the bastard tried not to look affected but he sat down eventually too.

Sakura and I continued our conversation, picking a much easier topic to talk about. As we talked and reminisced about old times I was reminded just why I had fallen for the pink haired girl. She was extremely pretty and, when she wasn't angry, nice and gentle. I forgot all of my troubles when Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand. I felt a stab in my heart and it got a little harder to breathe but nothing I couldn't suffer through. I had forgot that he was hers and as I watched Sakura smile at Sasuke and Sasuke watch her with his placid face I knew there was no room for me. Maybe there never was? I felt my heart begin to go back to that place, the one it sometimes went to when I would awake alone in the morning aching for Sasuke to be there with me.

Gah listen to me! The stupid fucker is slowly but surely trying to make into a girl! First he makes me fall in love with him, which is just crossing too many boundaries as is, than gets me knocked up, and now here I am talking about how I missed him in the god damn mornings. Urg I really needed to man up! Sometime during my internal rant Sakura excused herself to the bathroom leaving Sasuke and I alone. It was awkward at first, neither of us willing to break the ice when I remembered our conversation at my house. Sasuke said he would want to know if someone was having his baby right? Steeling my nerves I looked right at Sasuke.

"Hey uh…we need to talk…about what happened the other day…"

"Hn. What happened?" I felt my mouth drop at the carelessness tone he used. There was no way he could have forgotten an almost kiss with his best GUY friend.

"You know what I'm talking about you bastard! You almost kissed me!" I said in a hushed voice which caused Sasuke to quickly glare at me.

"Dobe nothing happened." What?

"What do you mean nothing happened! It sure as hell looked like something to me!"

"Dobe you're blowing it out of proportion."

"Oh really? Than what was it Sasuke? Why don't you bluntly tell me so I won't get confused."

"It was a mistake." I felt my heart throb painfully in my chest and wondered if I was still breathing.

"I got caught up in the mood and things went a little far. Nothing happened dobe so stop freaking out about it." He said, ending our conversation. He was rejecting me. He was saying that I wouldn't make him happy and that I was his mistake. He cared nothing of our child and wanted nothing to do with it if knew. That was what those words had meant to me. I wanted to cry, I wanted to punch him or do anything to show him how heartbroken I was. I was so tired though. Tired of trying to be strong only to end up being alone. Why was I always the one to end up alone? So instead I smiled and nodded.

When Sakura came back we talked a little while longer before I made up an excuse and walked away. I walked back to my empty apartment and laid in my empty bed. This was how my life was going to be. I placed my hand on my stomach and remembered the precious life inside of me. No I was finally going to not be alone. Though the tears where rolling down my face I found that I truly wasn't as sad as before.

I had gotten distracted from raising my child and now that I was back into gear I was going to give my all into making my child happy and healthy.

**THE END! Just kidding! What would you guys do if this was the end...I wonder...hm...nah! But whew another chapter up and still so many to go! I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you guys are sticking with me till the end! Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think...But if I could make a request please don't say anything that hasn't happened yet/ your predictions because it ruins the story for others even though this person had all wrong predictions it still ruins it by you putting it out there...But I really appreciate their review and I totally welcome criticism! Just don't spoil what you think might happen! Thank you! Well anyway I hope I hear from you guys!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Two months pregnant, though you still couldn't tell, and I couldn't have been more excited. I kept in mind Tsunade's lecture about how much the human body can take of stress and that while I was carrying child I had to be careful not to put my body under it. So basically between working and daddy lessons I had no time to really even think about Sasuke. And If I found I did have time I would start to sing to my baby because Shizune said that singing to babies while they are inside of your stomach lets them know that you are there. Or something like that, basically she said it was good to do so I did it.

Working in the flower shop was normally really fun and relaxing, that is, except when Ino was around. Because than all I could think and hear about was Sasuke. And not just Sasuke but Sakura. And not just Sasuke and Sakura but there wedding as well. Yeah it was all a bunch of crap. And the last time I yelled at Ino…it's like it didn't happen! Maybe I dreamed yelling at her because it seemed my words weren't going through to her head!

"Naruto I don't understand why you aren't taking your duties seriously! It's a big deal to be asked to be the best man!" She raved and I lost it. I had been listening to this god awful rant for at least a solid hour.

"Ino! For all that is good in this world will you shut up. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you and I don't understand why you are making this big deal out of nothing. But you know what Ino if you are so concerned with their life I'll hand over the duties to you. Is that what you want?" When she was silent I snorted.

"What now that I'm giving you the responsibility you don't want it anymore? Make up your mind women!" I was slapped. There was no other way around it. Ino had just slapped me while tears coursed down her face.

"I hate you." She then turned and walked away. I stood there and let the pain finally sink in before reacting. But when my brain finally came to reacting I didn't know how to react. Should I be mad or upset? I had gone too far, that much I could understand but my pride refused to admit that I was wrong. I walked home that night thinking and finding excuses for why I was in the right. It wasn't like Ino could understand the stress I was in and she was definitely in the wrong! I mean why should I have,

"Why should I have to apologize?" I heard a higher voice mimic my thoughts. I turned around to see a little boy and his father standing near a restaurant.

"It doesn't matter who was in the right or in the wrong, what does matter is how you handle a situation. A wise man has to choose his battles carefully and make sure the ones that he does fight will later prove themselves. If you fight useless battles than all you're going to do is cause yourself a lot of grief. Even if the person is asking you to do things that aren't fun it doesn't matter. A strong man does it because he has to do it or because it's the right thing. Do you understand?" He asked and the little boy nodded, his eyes glowing with admiration.

The man was absolutely right and I needed to be an example to my child of what a real man should do and what better time to start than the present! Yeah there may have been tears running down my face, and yeah maybe the boy and dad rushed off as soon as they saw me but none the less!

I thought about what I could do to make it up to Ino when I realized that doing what I had been avoiding was my only answer. It wasn't like I was being lazy, it was just that helping plan the wedding would be like physical proof that I really was losing the bastard and I wasn't going to get him back. When he had said that our kiss was a mistake I knew that he was right. I was his friend, and he was getting married and he was in no way interested in me. Though I wanted Sasuke to be in the wrong I knew he wasn't completely at fault. Yeah sure he was the one who started it but I had just as much power to say no and I didn't. If I was going to raise a child I had to start working on myself so that my child wouldn't follow my selfish behavior as an example.

I went home that night and planned everything I had to for Sasuke and his wedding. I started by planning the bastards damn bachelor party. I knew that the prick wouldn't want to go to strip clubs or anything in that ball park. So of course being the great friend that I am looked at every single strip club Kohahna had. Hey if I had to be miserable than I might as well take some pleasure out of the teme's pain. After I planned where to go for the damn party I went out and bought a wedding gift for the happy couple, which was surprisingly hard. Sakura and Ino had given me the list of all the things that Sakura and Sasuke wanted, which of course were like pots and pans and umbrella holders, none of which I wanted to give them. I was giving the person I wanted most to my best friend. I had to get them an amazing gift that would show my love and support for them. After hours of searching I finally found it and asked the women at the cash register to wrap it for me and headed home. The gift would speak volumes of my love for them and though it pained me to buy it for them I held my head high. It was for the best anyway right?

The next thing on my list was the hardest of all, writing the best man's speech. Now for most best men, I'm sure they wouldn't have even thought about it, but for me, I wanted to write the most epic speech written! I thought about what Sasuke, Sakura, and I had gone through. I thought about the first time Sasuke and I kissed, how I was so madly in love with Sakura but she only loved Sasuke, how Sasuke and I were bitter enemies, how we bonded like nothing I had ever felt before, how Sasuke left the village and me, how I chased after him until finally proving to him I was strong enough to bring him back, how we became roommates and found that our bound had never really broke, how much I missed him now that I was alone again.

By the time I finished writing the speech I found that instead of writing a speech saying how happy I was for the bride and groom it was more like a love letter to Sasuke. I laughed bitterly at my mistake and crumpled the paper and began again this time thinking of the happiness I wanted conveyed to my two best friends.

The next morning I awoke to find that I had fallen asleep on my desk. I blinked fuzzily and pulled the paper that was sticking to my cheek. Rereading my speech I smiled in triumph and began to get ready to work to the flower shop.

"Ino there you are. Good Morning." I said with smile in which she turned her head and 'hmphed' in the opposite direction. I felt my eyebrow twitch and anger coarse through my veins; however I took a deep breath remembering the vow I made to myself last night and dug into my back-pack. Grabbing the speech and the time for the bachelor party I held them out to her. Surprise colored her face as she looked at the objects in my hands and slowly took them from me.

"What is this?" She asked as she opened the papers reading each sheet.

"You did this?" I nodded.

"Yeah…I know I have been annoying you in the past two months and I was having a hard time with some personal issues, but I put it aside and did what you wanted me to do for the wedding." She didn't answer me and walked away. I was surprised and a little upset that after all the trouble I went through that was her only reply? I wanted to chase her down ask why she was still mad at me but I decided to take the advice of the man from last night and decided that this wasn't a battle worth fight for. With that in mind I walked back to front and began to do my job.

"Naruto…" I looked up from trimming the roses to find Ino looking down at me. Ino hadn't spoken a word to me since the day I gave her the speech and time for the party which took all the patience I had not to go and bug her why. I looked up and smiled.

"Yeah?" My reply was silence. It was getting old really fast but I had to learn patience because I would need lots of it to raise my child. So I began to practice and had lots of failure, I learned that taking a deep breath and relaxing was the best way to keep my composure. But it was hard, really really hard. So when ten seconds turned into two minutes I sighed and went back to trimming the roses. This was getting annoying and I was so close to losing it on her. What the hell was her problem anyway? I thought she was the one who wanted me to do all this shit and now she won't even talk to me because I did it? This was getting ridiculous!

"Naruto…you…" I almost snapped the scissors in half when she began to act all shy, but I calmed down and took a deep breath. When I was calm enough I looked back at Ino and waited until she finally would tell what the hell her problem was.

"You're different." She finally said and I my eyes widened in surprise. She must have read the confusion in my face because she sighed and sat on the counter regaining the self-confidence I knew she had.

"I'm not saying in a bad way, you're just…I don't know different."

"How am I different? I'm still the same!" I shouted losing the patience I had been trying so hard to keep.

"It's not in a bad way." She said softly like she was trying to find just the right words to describe the change.

"It's more like you… I don't know grew up all of the sudden you know?" And I kinda did. I was happy; happy that I was growing up and acting more and more like an adult. I had hoped that I could become a man that my child would look at like a hero. Grinning I looked up at Ino.

"Yeah I do understand. Thanks Ino." She looked at me for another minute and finally nodded.

"Yeah…" After that we talked about different things like if she any missions lately if I was dying from lack of. It was nice to have a normal conversation with her without it involving the wedding. Things seemed to be looking up, or well so I thought.

It was finally here, the thing had been waiting for this entire time! After three months I finally had a belly bump! It was small and you couldn't see it when I was wearing a shirt but it was still there! Tsunade laughed after I busted through the door and took off my shirt to show her but all she said was that it wasn't like it just appeared. What I didn't say was that yeah it kind of did because I hadn't noticed it until that day but whatever. Daddy lessons were going pretty good too and I was getting better and better.

The wedding was still going on but I tried to face it with a smile. I thought that having my baby would make forget about Sasuke but I was finding the opposite happen in reality. The more it grew the more I thought about the bastard. What would he say if he saw the child? Would he love him as much as I do? Would he hate him because he was part of me? I found that I didn't have an answer for these questions and chose to instead think about the next step for taking care of Takahiro. So hearing a knock at my door at two in the morning was not expected. Groggily I walked to the door cursing the person for interrupting my sleep.

"Sakura?" So when a concerned and worried Sakura was at my door I was left completely dumb founded.

"Naruto! It's Sasuke he…" I was out the door in a heartbeat. Sasuke had to be in critical condition if Sakura was here so early. I didn't care that I was in my boxers or looking like shit. When did Sasuke get hurt? Did he have a mission lately?

"Naruto hold on!"

"What? Why should I! He is in the hospital rig-"

"He's not in the hospital…" She whispered refusing to meet my gaze.

"What?" She looked up at me finally.

"What the fuck do you mean 'he's not in the hospital'?" I asked my rage completely seeping through my voice. I was pissed. At freaking two in the morning Sakura wakes me up to tell me her god damn relationship problems? Oh ho ho I do NOT think so!

"It's just that…Naruto something is really wrong I just don't know what it is?" She answered rushed.

"Are you kidding me? You woke me up with a frickin heart attack to tell me about a fight? Sakura I am not your god damn counselor! You and Sasuke need to work it out by yourselves! What the hell are you going to do once you guys are married?" I demanded. I was being mean but I thought something was really wrong with the way her voice was shaking earlier.

"Oh shut up Naruto!" She tried to punch me but I grabbed her hand. This was too much.

"Sakura I am being completely serious. I don't mind listening to your problems but you made it sound like Sasuke was really hurt and I panicked." I explained after taking a few deep breaths. Sakura nodded lowering her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry but…well I am really worried. He hasn't been sleeping at all lately and when he does he always has nightmares. When I try to get him to talk about it he either ignores me or looks at me like he might really hurt me. Today he just snapped and began throwing things without saying a word! I'm scarred and he won't talk to me Naruto and I keep asking and asking but it only makes it worse and I don't know what to do!" She finally finished. I knew exactly what she was talking about. Sasuke often did have nightmares which made it hard for him to sleep making it easy for him to just snap. I learned a way to cope and found a way to let him relax to the point of sleeping. But that sort of thing hadn't happened in years and I had assumed that maybe he just got over it. I sighed.

"Sakura why are you here?" I asked once more, having a feeling where this was going.

"Naruto you lived with him for three years…you know how to deal with this right?" She asked pleadingly. I knew she wanted me to tell her how to fix the situation but it wasn't that simple. Plus she needed to learn how to deal with Sasuke without me being the buffer.

"I'll fix it this once Sakura and then you need to figure it out on your own."

"Perfect! Thanks Naruto!" I sighed and fixed myself up.

As we walked to Sakura's house I saw that Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and TenTen were all sitting outside of the house. They looked up at me and nodded which I returned with a wave.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked lightly.

"Who cares Naruto just go and fix Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she pushed me inside. I wanted to turn around and yell at her, scream out all of my frustrations with this scenario. Why was it that I knew everything about the bastard and what to do to make him feel better and yet he still chose Sakura. I wanted to be mad at Sakura but well that was how Sakura had always been; selfish and using people to get her way, even if she did have good intensions.

"Stay outside ok?" I asked before I closed the door.

"Why?" Sakura demanded about to follow me in.

"It won't work if there are any other people around. So just wait outside."

"But!" I slammed the door on whatever she was going to say next.

I sighed and walked around the corner to find Sasuke standing by the couch looking like he really wanted to kill someone.

"Hey bastard heard you were causing some problems so Sakura sent me over to fix it." I said casually. By the way his glare intensified I knew he was not happy about the news. I snorted.

"Stop being such a god damn girl and get over it already. You're making everyone worry." This was all part of the plan. I had to rally him up to the point where he would attack me, which never took long.

Just like I had hoped the bastard threw the first punch and the fight was on. I tried to punch him in the face but he avoided and attempted to kick my feet from under me. I jumped and evaded the contact while throwing in a round kick. He easily caught my leg and threw me across the room causing me to crashed back first into the wall. I dodged a punch that was aimed at my face and leaped around him till I was behind. He quickly turned around and charged at me and I did the same. However as he prepared to punch me I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist while my arms slid around his neck pressing his head to my chest.

I surprised him for a moment in which he was completely still but the shock soon vanished and the teme began to try and beat me off. He tried to hit me wherever he could but I refused to let go. After some time Sasuke stopped fighting me and held me as he went down on the couch bringing me with him. I was placed beneath him as he laid out on my chest. Then came my secret attack that no one would ever think to do.

I began to talk. There was nothing important about what I was saying, in fact normally it was just about my day or something that was of no consequence to him. I always attempted to braid his hair while I talked about ramen, my house, my hair, his hair. Anything I wanted to talk about I did.

"So last time I went to Ramen Ichiraku I ate some miso and pork ramen and I have to say I was really digging the pork."

"Hn." The strange part was that Sasuke actually listened in a weird way. More like he was listening to the sound of my voice rather than the actual words I was saying. I didn't know why this made him feel better and I wasn't even sure how I figured it out, but somehow I did and when we had lived together these were moments I thought that maybe the bastard felt the same as I did. I smiled and continued to braid his hair.

"Dobe you're getting fat." His voice was muffled by my shirt but I still knew what he said. I felt my face drain of color when I realized that the bastard was laying on my baby bump but soon regained my composer.

"Shut up bastard. Just one too many beers. I just need to cut back a little is all. And I'm not fat you jerk, just a little bigger than normal!" I felt Sasuke's hands tightening meaning he wanted to say more but I cut him off and continued where my story left off.

Twenty minutes later Sasuke was completely knocked out and I heard the door open and looked up to see Sakura standing in the entrance to the living. The look on her face was unreadable as she looked between Sasuke and me. She wasn't happy that was all I knew and before I could really try to decipher what she was feeling everyone else gathered in too and a different but still unreadable look came onto all of their faces.

"What?" I asked in my normal voice guessing since that was what put the bastard to sleep it wouldn't wake him up. It took a few minutes for someone to finally answer me.

"Nothing." Ino replied. Sakura still looked between the bastard and me and the expression was turning darker and darker.

"Ok Naruto I think you've done enough. You should go home now." Sakura said coldly catching everyone off guard. Confused and a little hurt I shook my head.

"But the bastard just fell asleep…He will get pissed if I wake him up now…" Which was true and I knew from a personal account of that. It was something I never wished to repeat again in my life. However Sakura did not look happy by this answer.

"Then we will switch places." She said like she was trying to prove something but I didn't know what or to whom. Confused I nodded. Well I guess if it was that much of a problem that I was here, even if it was Sakura that woke me up at fucking six this morning, but if I was a problem I would leave. So Sakura and I switched places without disturbing the teme's sleep. I looked back at the people who I could tell felt as uncomfortable as I did.

"Ok well…I will see you guys later I guess." I said while walking out of the house. At least I hoped I would.

**Hi guys! Whew I finally got this chapter posted! Anyway I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet but i really hope you guys enjoy it! I really want to thank those who always review my chapters and I hope that I receive lots more!**


	9. Chapter 9

Five months pregnant and I was getting fucking huge. I was excited sure but I mean…my Greek God body! Everything was so much harder to do now that I was so big, hell even getting off the god damn couch was a hassle. I was tired more easily and sleeping a lot more now too.

That however wasn't the worst part though. At this point during my pregnancy everyone was staring to notice my belly bump, including Sasuke. To top it all off Sasuke was worried about me. He started coming over more often much to Sakura's displeasure, made me go on runs with him, and even tried to get me to fight him, which I always got out of quickly.

Another interesting thing was that Sakura was always really pissed when Sasuke came to see me. That of course never stopped the bastard from coming to see me but it still stung a little. At first it wasn't that bad, she just complained that Sasuke wasn't focused enough on the wedding. Then she just stared getting pissed whenever he ran into me on the street and she would try to pull him away. I didn't understand why the she was so mad at me though. It wasn't like I asked him to see me he made that decision all by himself. But no Sakura had to be ridiculous and get mad at me. Wasn't like the bastard was doing me or anything so I didn't understand why she was getting so irritated.

It was weird though being this far along and I never realized what it was like to have a human life inside of you. I could feel Takahiro hic upping and moving around. As strange as it sounded it was something that reminded me that he was real. I would always talk to him and tell him how much I loved him, which sometimes would get me weird looks.

Shizune always did my monthly checkup even though there was really nothing to tell. She still couldn't see Takahiro and would just make sure that I was doing okay.

That night I found myself thinking about the question of what more could I do for Takahiro. I thought back to all my daddy lessons I had had and thought what I could do to make sure that Takahiro was raised in a safe environment. I could buy his crib and do his room… I had enough money I could do all that there was one thing I had to do first. I was going to have an intense cleaning pow wow.

So there I was on a beautiful Saturday morning cleaning my house. It sucked and I found I had no energy to clean when the sun was shining so brightly. I tried to focus on cleaning saying it was for little Takahiro but I found that it still didn't give me energy. So I turned on some music in order to make it a little more fun.

"Boom Boom Boom Boom. I want you in my room. Lets spend the night together From now until forever. Boom Boom Boom Boom. I want a double boom. Lets spend the night together together in my room." Everyone has a guilty pleasure and this song happened to be mine. So somehow during my intense cleaning my broom became my microphone as I danced around like a crazy man without my shirt on. No big deal.

"Whao Whao, This is what I want to do!" Maybe this is why I never listened to music while the teme was here…

"Idiot what are you doing?" I whipped around only to see Kiba trying to control his laughter causing tears to gather in his eyes, Sakura looking mortified, the bastard's huge smirk with his left eyebrow raised, Lee had one of his fist clenched with tears pouring down his face, Ino looked amused, and Sai had one of his fake smile plastered on his face. I felt my cheeks burn in flames from utter humiliation.

"W-what the hell are you doing here!" I demanded while pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Hn." He said still highly amused.

"Stop smirking before I punch it off!" I shouted wanting to regain the control I lost. The short silence was filled when Kiba burst into laughter. I growled but somehow refrained from killing dog breath.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I pouted while crossed my arms.

"Yeah Sasuke why are we here." Sakura said making it perfectly clear that she was not the one who thought of the idea. The room went silent at her rude question and I winced. I tried not to let the pain show on my face but it was hard. Sakura was one of the only people to accept me for what I was and to have her hate me… hurt. Sasuke must have seen the pain I was feeling because he stopped smirking and glared at her.

"No one made you come. You came all on your own and no one will stop you from leaving." He said coldly. Sakura took a step back while tears filled in her eyes.

"Sasuke… I-" Sakura began but than Kiba cut her off.

"Holy shit Naruto look how fat you got!" Kiba said while slapping my stomach. Mother fucker say wha?

"You moron I'm not fat!" It may have seemed like I was screeching but the sound I produced was way more manly than a normal scream. Believe it!

"Psh and pigs fly. Your huge! What you do eat someone whole?" Kiba laughed as he dodged my fist.

"Come back here and face me like a man!" I screamed after him. After elven minutes I was completely worn out and panting on the floor.

"Hey you can't be tried already! It's only been like ten minutes!" And though Kiba sounded like he was teasing me I knew he was worried.

"Shut up dog breath…Huff huff huff… Just a little tired is all I could whip your ass any day of the month!" I said with a cocky grin causing everyone to laugh. Except Sasuke but he never laughed anyway.

"You wish Fat Boy! Pretty soon you're going to be the size of Choji!" Kiba said laughing his ass off.

I was about to say that Choji was awesome the way he was and he wasn't that big when Ino stomped her foot.

"Choji isn't fat and you shouldn't insult him like that! He has a big heart and an awesome personality and the likes of someone as dumb and stupid as you shouldn't judge!" Ino screamed and the room was filled with silence.

Ino must have realized what she had done because her face turned into a tomato and she ran out of the room. Sakura was about to follow to comfort her best friend when Sasuke spoke up.

"Hn. Dobe let's go." He demanded of me while grabbing my wrist.

"Stupid bastard you don't have to lead me around like some little kid!" I shouted while my face began to turn red from the contact. The teme snorted, clearly showing his disbelief in my statement. He was lucky I didn't want to go to prison or I would have MURDERED him! Everyone else in the room laughed and were about to follow when Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" She demanded making it seem as though he was her child now.

"That's none of your business."

"What? Of course it's my business! I'm your fiancée! Why are you being so secretive!" even though his face looked devoid of emotion I saw the way Sasuke's hand was clenching, the way his body was tensing slowly. Sasuke's self-control wouldn't let him but if it was just him and I, we would have already been in an intense fight. I coughed and stepped between them having my back face Sasuke.

"Hey why don't you come with us then? I mean the more the merrier right?" I exclaimed trying to lessen the tension in the room. Sakura looked behind me and her face took on a sudden pain stricken look causing me to look behind. I found the teme look just as confused as me but when I looked around the room it like felt everyone knew something that the bastard and I missed out on.

"What?" I asked while looking at everyone in annoyance. Everyone jumped and quickly turned their heads like they had just intruded on a private moment between the bastard and me. The only one in the room that didn't look away was Sakura who looked even more pissed.

"Alright I'm coming with you two!" Sakura answered as if I had challenged her.

"Uh…don't you mean the seven of us…?" I asked confused by her determination. She completely ignored what I said and began to walk out the door not even bothering to check to see if we were following her.

It had been a really fun day and eventually it seemed all had been forgotten and forgiven. I whipped Kiba's ass in ping pong, got the bastard to buy me dinner which I thought everyone was gonna piss their pants when I said I didn't want to eat at Ramen Ichiraku and I'm pretty sure everyone's mouths dropped when I ordered onions and melted butter, and we even ran into Choji and Shikamaru at the restaurant we finally decided on.

"Hey Choji we were talking about you today!" Kiba exclaimed teasing and Sakura whacked him in the head.

"Shut Up!" Sakura yelled her face contorted in anger, a look I was all too familiar with.

"Hey what was Ino's problem anyway? I mean I don't get why she got all mad and then left? Psh is another one of those 'girl' things or something?" I said while scrunching my face up and scratching my head. I felt a sharp punch to the back of my head causing me to yelp.

"Geez you're so dense Naruto! No wonder you couldn't tell Hinata – ah…" She stopped mid sentence and I winced at the memories of that strong, brave, beautiful girl saving my life. That is how I would view Hinata because that is the person she had become. I was ashamed that someone like me couldn't see someone like her and I hated myself for watching her die for me. I regretted never talking to her more, getting to know her, and so many other things.

However what I was more upset with at the moment was saying anything about her in front of Kiba. That was his comrade and both him and Shino were really sensitive talking about her still. It also wasn't helping that my emotions were like times ten and I was feeling so much more than normal. I was so caught up in the emotions of grief and guilt I found my voice wasn't working at all and I began to panic. I tried to calm myself down and began to listen to the noises around me, anything that wasn't involved in this conversation. A dog barking, a man laughing, girls giggling, a baby crying, a couple arguing. I looked up to find a mother struggling to balance a little girl and pick up her groceries that had fallen on the ground all at once. Before I could think the better of it I stood up and walked over to the poor mother.

"Hey do you need any help?" I offered while extending my arms to help with the groceries.

"Oh my thank you so much. I can be such a klutz it's embarrassing." She said while I finished repacking the bags. I stood back up and looked at the baby girl.

"Haha don't worry same here. So who is this cutie?" I found a smile creeping onto my face when the little girl started to laugh while I tickled her tummy.

"Oh, she normally doesn't like it when strangers touch her." The mother said surprised. I pulled my hand back.

"I'm sorry I-" Before I could finish my words the little girl had extended her arms towards me clenching and unclenching her chubby little hands.

"Oh Kari. I apologize she normally doesn't do this either…" When the little girl realized that she wasn't getting any closer to me she began to cry. I looked at the mother for approval which she sighed and smiled.

"I'm sorry about this. Oh Kari what am I going to do with you?" Her mother said embarrassed. As soon as Kari was in my arms she stopped crying. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and grabbed my cheeks causing a smile to form on my face.

"Hi Kari – chan. It's very nice to meet you." She grabbed my hair and tugged on it in response.

"Hahah do you like my hair?" I asked as I began to gently sway back and forth. Soon little Kari – chan was sound asleep on my shoulder. I quietly handed her back to her mother who looked astounded.

"Wow you are so good with children." She said with a soft motherly smile. I felt my cheeks burn at the compliment and began to look down at the ground finding it the most interesting thing in the world to look at.

"Nah…I'm just having a good day or something…" I said while looking up at her through my bangs. She laughed and began to turn away.

"Well thank you very much." She said as she waved good bye and I raised my hand to do the same.

"Wow…" I heard from behind me and I whipped around to find everyone staring at me. Some looked amused others looked confused, but the one reaction I was concerned about was Sakura's. She was confused but realization and shock were shining through her eyes. I felt myself begin to panic and my mind was trying desperately to find excuses that didn't exist. Before I could speak any of this I felt a punch to my right arm and Kiba laughing next to me.

"Damn Naruto I swear you're turning more and more into a women each and every day! Heck you already PMS pretty soon you're gonna be popping out kids!" I thought I was going to die of a heart attack. I could see it in Sakura's face, the lines were all connecting to the dots and was forming a perfect picture in her mind. I could also see how she was doubting herself, which meant I still had a chance to save face.

"Shut up dog breath! If anyone is hormonal around hear it's you! Plus at least I'm staying in my species you turn more and more into a dog every time I see you!" I said with a big smile on my face while Kiba flushed.

"You asshole!" And I busted into laughter as he began to chase me. After only five minutes I was caught and the stupid jerk gave me the worst noogie of my life.

I rubbed my poor abused scalp and looked back at Sakura and was surprised when our eyes met. However I felt my heart drop into my stomach when instead of meeting a confused gaze all I saw was ice. I would later see what people meant by a women's intuition was never wrong.

**Howdy! Another chapter up! I hope this was good by all of your guys standards! Man I am getting so pumped about this story! I just wrote the very last chapter for this and now I have to fill in all the others but still! I have a start! Anyway I hope that you all review! These next few chapters are gonna be CRAZY so i hope you stay with me till then! Oh and before I forget I have wrote a oneshot! I'm not sure if any of you will like but I put it out there so if you're ever bored... haha lol but it should be posted by this sunday or so. Amyway thanks for reading and please let me know how you feel about this chapter!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I walked leisurely through the streets of Konoha while looking at everything and nothing at the same time. The light breeze blew my hair making it so that it tickled my face and I closed my eyes while throwing hands behind my head to enjoy the teasing sensation. Well that was until I ran into something. Embarrassed I opened my eyes and looked around making sure no one saw me before focusing my attention on the thing I ran into. I guess thing is the wrong word to use here it was actually a someone which, instead of lowering the hue in my cheeks, increased it.

"Sai? What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled ready to punch the stupid idiot. Why was he always in my way?

"Ah loud as ever I see fishcake." He said with a large grin on his face. Ohhh he was asking to get the shit beat out of him!

"What did you say? You stupid jerk." Sai looked contemplative for a minute before looking back at the book in his hand.

"Hmm… I thought it said saying hello using a nickname would make the person feel better… hmmmm strange…" Nickname? NICKNAME! I'd give him one hell of a nickname while I kicked his ass!

"That's not a nickname you idiot! And where the hell do you buy these books at anyway? I'm going to burn that place down." I'm pretty sure that there was fire burning in my eyes but Sai said nothing about it.

"You are always so quick to resort to violence…I heard that was bad for your health and since you are just now recovering I don't think it wise for you to decrease what little health you have left. I mean last I saw you weren't feeling well right?" He said while flashing that fake smile of his. The fucker was asking for trouble. I about to split his lip open when the last time we met flashed through my mind.

"Wait a minute! Sai what the hell were you doing in my bed that time! You're a stinking pervert aren't you?" I demanded while pointing an accusing finger at him. Sai looked blankly at me for a moment before he dug his nose back into his book.

"To fix a misunderstanding…to fix a misunderstanding…" He mumbled softly as he quickly turned the pages.

"Wha…mis…Don't play games with me!" I yelled while I grabbed the book out of his hands.

"Now tell me why you were in my bed!" I said a little more calmly, little being the key word. Sai looked at me again and smiled.

"Well in my book it said that when a friend is sick you go and visit them. But when you were in the hospital I couldn't because I was on a mission so I decided that I would go visit you at your house. But you were sleeping and so I read that it was rude to wake people up so I crawled into bed and waited until you woke up." I'm not gonna lie I think my mouth was hanging open at his calm explanation that he thought was completely logical. But I couldn't help what happened next. I felt my body begin to shake until the uncontrollable laughter took over and tears were pouring out of my eyes. Sai's face looked clueless which only increased my laughter.

"God Sai how the hell are you such an idiot? Oh man…" I said wiping the tears from my face while slowly controlling my laughter.

"Haha I'm ok Sai as if minor injuries could keep me down!" I shouted while giving him a thumbs up.

"You are always so extraordinarily loud, it's a wonder you haven't been killed yet." He said as though he was talking about the god damn weather. Stupid jerk was begging to die wasn't he?

"You jerk wad!" I shouted while aiming a punch at him which he easily avoided. I threw another but he caught both my wrists and held them tight making it so I couldn't escape.

"Naruto you have gotten rather large have you not?" Sai asked and I felt my face flush and I struggled twice as hard to get out of his hold.

"Shut up you stupid bastard! I'm not getting fat I just gained some weight is all!" I said while focusing on getting away. I mean it wasn't like it was easy to conceal a big ass stomach from everyone and don't think that I wasn't trying! However I found that I didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"You're right it's not like you got fat but something else. It happened so quickly that there is no way it could be weight gain right? Not to mention it seems that the only place you gained weight is…"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted while glaring at him. Just when the hell did Sai become so perceptive. I finally managed to get out of his grasp. Panting I stared up at Sai my gaze not wavering.

"I already told you Sai I just gained a little weight, nothing serious. So leave it alone." I said curtly and turned around walking away.

He didn't chase after me demanding I answer him thank god. The last thing I needed was another person bothering me to get more information about what was going on. Like Sakura wasn't bad enough. Throughout the past two weeks since the whole baby holding incident Sakura had been avoiding me like the plaque and watching me at the same time. She had obviously convinced herself she was crazy but she felt something was going on. Every time I so much as saw a glimpse of pink the next second it would vanish.

I didn't dwell on it because honestly I did have bigger things to worry about than the stupid love triangle between team seven.

"Hn. Troublesome." Mumbled a gruff voice from behind me. A big smile light up my face as I turned to the laziest person in Konoha.

"Shikamaru you lazy ass! What the hell have you been up to?" I said while slinging my arm around his neck. Shikamaru sighed as if I was wasting his energy by making him answer.

"Hokage - sama sent me to retrieve you. She said it was important business or something annoying like that.

"Ah that stupid Baa-chan always bugging me…" grumbled as I crossed my arms and headed toward the Hokage tower. When I noticed that Shikamaru wasn't following I turned around and tilted my head to the side.

"What's wrong? Too lazy to walk?" Shikamaru looked at me before sighing again.

"Troublesome." Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to catch up with me.

We finally made it to the Hokage tower and of course I barged into the room without warning.

"Whats up old lady?" I asked while crossing my arms on top of my stomach. Nice part about being fat is that now I had a nice arm rest.  
>Tsunade glared at me and then turned to Shikamaru.<p>

"You may go now." She said softly and Shikamaru left without another word. Confused with the cold treatment I turned to face Tsunade again.

"What was that all about?" I mumbled while pointing my thumb to towards the door.

"Sit." She commanded while she sat down herself. I was about to tell her I wasn't a god damn dog but she cut me off.

"You have to go into hiding." She said completely serious. I was floored for a moment trying to understand what her words meant. It was like my brain could not comprehend the meaning of it.

"Wha- hiding? Why do I have to go into hiding?" I asked all my frustration seeping through. Tsunade sighed and placed her chin on top of her knuckles.

"I am getting too many questions and am having hard a time producing answers. Sakura especially is getting hard to evade. I don't know what you said to make her so suspicious but she continuously is asking me questions about you and your health. There is nothing else I can do and this has to be kept under lock and key. Not to mention it seems everyone has begun to notice how huge you have become." She said as she gestured to my stomach which made me feel oddly exposed. Like I was standing naked in front of her or something. Fighting the feeling of needing to cover up I put on the best anger face I could make.

"But there is still so much I want to do! I need to make his room, and buy his cloths and food a-and …"

"Naruto." She cut off sternly.

"I will buy-" She began but I quickly interuped.

"No! You can't I have to I-" I was the one who was going to give birth to him. It was my responsibility. These were the same reasons I refused to borrow any money from her. I was still a man and I couldn't borrow money to raise my own kid, my pride refuse to let me. I had enough saved up by now to get us started. But I wanted to have those experiences. The first baby cloths, the first crib, the stroller, the rocker, everything. Maybe it sounded womanly or maybe just really pathetic but I didn't care! I wanted to get the full parent experience and having someone else do something like that for me would completely ruin it.

Tsunade seemed to study me for a long time before she finally answered.

"Naruto…" She was annoyed that I was acting so ridiculous but come on! It was a big deal right? I was going to begin to argue again when Tsunade raised her hand as a signal for me to stop talking.

"Alright Naruto I will let you go shopping however, I want it done in secrecy. You may disguise as whoever you want but do not go as yourself. I don't need you to be taking any more chances alright?" I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

"Good. Now let's get you ready to leave. Shizune!" Granny called. Shizune soon made her appearance.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Take Naruto back home and pack his stuff. Then take him _there_." Shizune nodded and we turned to leave. Hmm…alright what was I going to have to pack? I guess I would have to cancel my plans with Kiba. Then something that should have hit me earlier made me stop in the middle of the door way.

"What about the wedding?" I called back to Tsunade. By the surprise look on her face she clearly had forgotten about the wedding as well. Or at least I thought she had, maybe she was hoping I had forgotten about it. Psh as if! I mean how could I not know that the wedding was in two months I was in the fucking wedding!

"I was going to tell them that I had sent you on a training mission." She stated. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe someone up there was finally giving me a break from my messed up life? But still…

"I'll tell them." When Tsunade only looked at me I sighed and began to explain.

"The bastard would be pissed if I wasn't the one who told him about it. Plus only a coward would make an old lady tell someone that they couldn't be in their wedding anymore." I said with a big grin on my face. When I peeked my eye open I could see Tsunade's fist clenched.

"You ignorant Brat!" She shouted while I ran out of the room.

"Naruto don't run! Think about the baby!" Shizune shouted after me.

I was at Sakura's front door wondering what the bastard would do when I told him I couldn't attend the wedding. I was pretty sure he wouldn't care but that just made me feel so…replaceable. However I blamed the hormones for making feel so vulnerable. After staring at the front door for a minute I gathered myself and knocked. When the bastard finally answered I smiled.

"Hey teme wanna let me in? I need to talk to ya." I asked walking past him while I started to take off my shoes at the front door. He snorted and shut the door behind me. When we finally got settled on the couch I realized that I didn't know where to start but the bastard decided to give me a hand.

"You get fatter every time I see you." He stated. Well it wasn't exactly the smoothest or nicest greeting but hey he is a bastard after all. I huffed and crossed my arms, my plan being put into action.

"Pah you and Tsunade both! Man she called me to her office this morning and told me I had go on some training thing! Its complete bullshit." I looked slyly up at the bastard to see if he had cotton on to the idea but it didn't seem to affect him. When I realized that I was going to have to explain it I heaved a sigh.

"Which brings me to my visit." I drawled out while Sasuke looked me in the eyes.

"Hn." I wanted to smack for such a lame way of asking me to explain but I managed to refrain.

"So Tsunade is making me go on a training mission to get back into shape…" When he continued to stare at me like I was an idiot I scowled.

"For at least three months…" Still nothing! How did anyone consider him a genius? I mean what idiot doesn't remember that their wedding was in two months!

"I can make it to the wedding!" I shouted getting impatient with him. For a minute Sasuke stared at me and then his face took on a thunderous expression.

"What do you mean you can't make it?" He said way too calmly to not be considered deathly. I found myself trying to put space between us attempting not to show the panic on my face.

"Well I mean…It's not like I have a fucking choice asshole!" I shouted feeling more defensive than I wanted to. But the look he gave clearly stated he was upset, which I thought was stupid.

"You're my best man you have to be there." He stated. My face flushed and I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Bastard it's not like I have to the best man. You can easily find another." Funny how I said the one thing I didn't want him to say. His glare intensified at my words and I then I was flying across the room. I almost couldn't catch myself because of the extra weigh I was carrying. But because of my ridiculously awsome skills of ninjaism I managed.

"You stupid bastard what the hell was that for? I could have gotten really hurt." I screamed as I realized all the potential dangers that he could have put my child in.

"Hn." He grunted and the urge to attack his stupid looking face increased.

"You stupid bastard! What the fuck do you want from me?" I snarled enraged by the cold treatment he was giving me.

"Dobe." He growled out slowly while his armor of steel began to crack under my yelling. I didn't care though, it's not like the bastard or me ever held back when it came to each other.

"What you stupid teme?" I egged him on waiting for him to snap completely. I was surprised when instead of a fist to my face I was greeted with a finger pointing to the front door.

"Leave." He said not meeting my eyes. I felt my face flush and my emotions go haywire at the rejection and command I was given.

"You fucking coward! What now that things aren't going as you wanted them to be you're just going to leave, runaway just like you did last time! Why don't you come and talk to me like a god damn man instead of a fucking…pussy that you're being!" What happened to all of that self-control I had been practicing on? Why was it that Sasuke could always make me lose my cool? I huffed from the sheer power of the emotions that coursed through my veins, causing me to shake in the adrenalin rush I had felt from before. I finally looked back into Sasuke's eyes only to see a cold stare return my gaze.

"Leave. You are no longer apart of this wedding." He said with no emotion, none to show that he was shaking at the knees or quivering in his anger like me. Then he turned and casually walked out of the room and into the bedroom like nothing had happened and shut the door between us and everything we had ever shared.

That night I lost my best friend, my team mate, and so much more. I was no longer welcomed by either Sakura or Sasuke and the thought killed me. I apologized to an empty room to everyone involved in this sticky messed up triangle and I felt for the first time like I didn't know where to go from here. What did I have left now that everything was gone? Sasuke, Sakura, my dreams…everything. The tears were rolling down my face and I felt so alone and unwanted. Sure as a child I was always alone and hated but…being hated by the most important people in your life was a whole new world of pain making me feel so vulnerable. But I was Naruto Uzumaki and I was a strong man who didn't give in to loneliness. I had my child who I would love with everything I had and would make sure he was brought up to a young man he wanted to become. Believe it!

The next day I went into the flower shop and found Ino trimming some roses. When she felt my presence she turned around and smiled up at me.

"Hey what's up?" She asked while she returned to her work. I laughed and scratched the back of my head while nervously rubbing the wrapped box with my fingers.

"Ah nothing really… I was just hoping you could do me a favor…" I asked softly which got her full attention.

"What?" She said as she rubbed her hands on her pants. I pulled from behind my back the box that I had been rubbing before. Ino cut me off scooting closer to my face.

"Naruto what happened to your face? You like shit." She said and I laughed.

"I'm fine but listen I can't make it to the wedding… Can you give this to them?" I asked while slightly pushing the box into her hands until she had a firm grasp on it. Confused she looked up at me.

"What do you mean you can't make it? Sasuke's going t-"

"Don't worry he uninvited me to the wedding so I don't think that will be a problem." I said with a smile that actually hurt to wear. Before she could say anything more on the subject I turned around leaving.

"It's all good, you know how moody the bastard gets. I'm sure in no time at all, when I come back from the training Tsunade's making me do, it'll be like nothing even happened. So no worries all right! I'll see you later and make sure you give that to them!" I shouted as I walked out of the shop and towards my house. When I got inside my apartment I looked around one last time to see if I would need anything else before I walked out and locked the door. As I left the village that day I knew it would be completely different when I came back again just as I would be different too. Which it was, just not the way I planned, but when has my life ever been predictable?

**NOT THE END! I was afraid people would find out where I lived and shoot me down thinking this was the end...Heehee :) Anyway this chapter is up and now I have 10 count em 10 chapters up! WWWWHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAAA! lol I really hope you guys like this chapter and if not well I know you guys will LOVE the next one... Though I'm not telling whats going to happen I know that you guys will be excited! SO the next chapter is going to be dedicated to my amazing reviewers! Oh and here's something that made me die on the floor laughing! One of my reviewers ADeadBlackRose said that there was a song by Hilary Duff called where did I go right. SO of course I listened to it and no shit it follows creepily to my story! Well I think it did anyway... Anyway please review! You have no idea how much it inspires me to write when you guys tell me what you think about my chapters, which is why I love all my reviewers! Oh and if you haven't noticed yet my oneshot is posted...in case you cared. I'm talking alot I realize but I have only gotten five hours of sleep in the past week so I'm kinda going crazy! I stayed up just to post this to you guys! LOVE! lol Again REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I just wanted to do dedicate this chapter to all my reviewrs: SkyglzingMaro, Spy Young, yao1tau, xSenrenityInCHaosx, Yukiko, rokudaime09, snlalalalandnhreality, Sad Jester61, ToxicStarCandy, Kittyloveranime, DaBunneh, JasKyu, XxAngel of MadnessxX, Anonymous, Go Trinba, the green ace of clubs, a kitsunes light, jadestonedreams, KittyAnimeLuvr, iloveme5895, D.S Willow, JlovesGaara, Morrigana Fayetta, Amy-sama90, Nicki, sammycakes, SasukeLover666, Angelling, Annshade, crownymars, Maisha, Sanz0girl, ADeadBlackRose, Shadow-hunter93, SammBAMM, Style'USUK , xXangelXx1990, Imarriedmalfoy , Sleeping-Lion7, SIEG, wolfpup0730, -patterns-at-dusk- , sinables , and NE! Thank You for reviewing! I hope that you will keep reviewing and this story!**

I was seven months pregnant and life was boring as hell! I had been here for two months, TWO MONTHS!, and I wasn't allowed to go outside at all, the one time I tried to leave Shizune handcuffed me to the bed….for a week. I wasn't allowed to get out of bed, hell I got in trouble for throwing shuriken at the wall! So of course I had to find amusement in whatever was around me.

"NAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!" I heard Tsunade boom as she busted through the front door just like she always did when she came to see me. Really it was becoming a pattern. Ah this would probably never get old. Today I decided to put baby oil on the floor right before you walk into the house. I held my stomach from laughing so hard.

"Oh you should have seen your face! It was priceless! Oh shit I think I peed myself a little!" I shouted while pointing at her completely unconcerned with the fact that I had indeed just pissed my pants. Stupid pregnancy…But I hadn't pulled a prank like that since I was a genin! Good times good times…

"Naruto if you don't stop…This is not showing me how you have matured!" This was her usual argument. It wasn't like I was doing it to get attention but if I didn't occupy my mind dark thoughts started to take root. Gah! I didn't want to think about it.

"What the hell else am I supposed to do! There isn't even someone for me to talk to!" I had been completely by myself for two months with barely any human contact! How the hell was I supposed to stay sane!

"Stupid brat."

"Old lady." The intense glare showdown had begun.

"Mah mah why don't you two calm down alright?" Shizune said while lifting her hand in an attempt to cool both Tsunade and me down. Eventually I backed down not having the energy to fight.

"So what brings you to the land of nothingness?" I asked sarcastically which earned me a punch to the head curtsey of Tsunade. You would think because I having a baby she would be nicer right?

"Idiot." Nope apparently not. I clenched my fists together and felt myself preparing to attack her on sight. She was messing with the wrong man today! Just before I was about to lunge Shizune stuck out the bag she was carrying.

"I brought you some onions and melted butter!" She shouted gaining my full attention. I instantly went to the table and began to devour my new obsession in life.

"That is just disgusting kid." Tsunade said as she shook her head. I shrugged my shoulders not bothering to stop eating the new addiction I seemed to have gained. I eventually finished and Shizune made us all tea while we sat around the table.

"So anything new in Konoha?" Tsunade shook her head.

"Not really." Silence enveloped us as I waited to hear about what was new to the wedding. Tsunade always tried to avoid it but now that I had nothing to do I had time to think about it. What was Sasuke doing? Was he happier now that I was gone? Did he miss me? Did he think about me and wonder what I was up to? I shook my head to dispel the thoughts. Of course Sasuke wasn't thinking about me! He was planning his wedding no-

"Sakura moved up the wedding to be in three weeks. She said that she was tired of waiting and wanted to get married sooner." Tsunade said calmly but I knew she was watching me from the corner of her eye. I felt all my muscles tense and my mind go blank. Three weeks. I wasn't ready for it yet I just… I wanted more time.

"That's nice." I said lamely while looking at my drink, watching it swirl as I twisted the cup. It wasn't my business and once he tied the knot he was no longer my concern. A soft tap to the head made me realize that both Tsunade and Shizune had already finished their drinks and were waiting for me to move. I looked around hoping to find a hint as to what exactly they wanted me to do. I looked to Tsunade for a clue which only seemed to make her more irritated.

"Brat we need to do your check up." She huffed while crossing her arms. Stupid old lady! However I quietly placed my cup down and walked over to where Shizune was waiting to start the examination with the distraction of how lost in thought I became when I thought about the teme. Before I even made it to the bed a sharp kick to my stomach made me pause and hold on to the post of the bed.

"Naruto?" Shizune asked concerned but I waved her off.

"Don't worry about it Takahiro was just kicking." I said while smiling. It was one of the most... there wasn't even a word to describe the feeling. It was amazing to know that he was really there and creepy as shit to think he was gonna come OUT of me!

The checkup went by uneventfully as usual with us being unable to see Takahiro. I tried to never let it bother me that we couldn't figure out how he was doing in there and my biggest fear was that he wouldn't make it. What would I do? Everything I had been putting myself through, the secrets, the pain, the lies, everything would be for nothing. I would never be able to hold him and love him. As terrifying as it was to admit it to myself I knew I would never be able to recover from that.

As Tsunade and Shizune left saying they would be back in two weeks to see me I wondered for a moment how parents let or forced their kids into being a ninja. How could they just…let their child's life be handed over like that? They were either extremely strong people or extremely ignorant. Would I be able to do that? Instruct not just any child but my child to go out and die? I shook my head ridding myself of the depressing thoughts. No point of worrying about what has yet to come.

Three hundred and forty three floor tiles, two hundred and one and a half ceiling tiles, thirty four steps from one wall to the other, one door, and one window. Figuring this all out only took two hours, so the rest of the two weeks till Tsunade and Shizune returned I spent devoted to planning the best prank ever. The possibilities ranged from putting glue on the floor to putting honey in her hair. However those just seemed to be lacking creativity which was just unacceptable. After days of thinking I finally thought of the best prank I have ever pulled in history. I know what most you are thinking at this point and time; classic but overdone oil on the floor the spilling of honey following a spill of feathers or something along those lines. Well you are all wrong. I am not one to follow the crowds so instead I chose to do a more of a sneak attack! I was going to hide in the fridge until she arrived and then I would scare the shit out of her and Shizune! Hey it wasn't like I had a lot of material to work with here!

I had been busy all day with moving all the food and shelves into a different refrigerator(for when the baby was going to need food) and didn't even notice someone approaching until I heard the door slam open. Damn Tsunade coming early so that I wouldn't have time to prepare my epic plan!

"Baa-chan you meanie you purposely foiled my plans didn't you!" I accused slowly turning to face her. It was hard to know when she was coming since she always made her chakra unreadable so if anyone was following her they wouldn't be able to sense where she was.

"Naruto." My eyes snapped open only to meet with black eyes. But not the black eyes you all must be thinking of.

"S-sai? What the…how…why are you here?" I stuttered through the haze in my mind. His face was emotionless while his eyes bore into my eyes.

"S-Sai…"

"I told him." He said monotone, nothing to indicate what he was talking about. I tilted my head while I tried to form the picture in my mind.

"Told who what?"

"I told Sasuke." Frustration began to eat away any patience I had.

"You told Sasuke what?" I shouted. What was I supposed to be, a mind reader?

"I told him that you were pregnant with his baby." He stated so calmly that I had to think about the words and what they actually meant. By the time everything was situated inside my head I was up and on top of him punching his face over and over. Sai took it all and didn't even try to evade my attacks. The pure rage I felt dwindled enough for my mind to form other solutions then beating the shit out of him. I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up to my face.

"How the hell did you find out?" I snarled.

"I overheard you and Tsunade talking." He stated calmly still.

"Fuck that! There was no way you 'overheard' it because Tsunade and I are always careful! Why were you spying on us?" I was getting too angry and started to feel myself transform but I was so focused on Sai to really take proper note of it all.

"I was worried about you." He didn't say it shyly and he had yet to lose his cool but it still made me stumble.

"Then why wouldn't you fucking talk to me about it! It wasn't any of your business!"

"Because you were never going to tell him right?"

"So? How does that make it your business!"

"You would be sad wouldn't you? You love Sasuke and the fact that he is marrying Sakura kills you. I don't know how it happened but I know that you try to take on the world by yourself and sometimes it gets too heavy and you stumble. I'm worried that when you stumble this time no one will be there to pick you up. I care about you, because you are my friend and I don't want to see you unhappy. I didn't ask your permission and I am ready to face those consequences but I did what I thought would make you happiest." I was confused and too many emotions were boiling inside my body to the point where I thought I was going to explode. What the hell was I supposed to say to that! I mean that was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me and yet I was so angry at how things had turned out!

"It also stated in my book that when you are having problems with someone it is best to let them know what is really going on." And there was that god damn book again. Oh I was going to destroy that stupid book!

"You're such an idiot Sai! What would you have done if Sakura or anyone else for that matter overheard you?" I grumbled more than actually spoke because I couldn't really be mad at him after that speech he gave me about caring. I was allowed to be sentimental I was fricken pregnant!

"Oh she and Ino already know." He said so nonchalantly that I found myself nodding at his words before they really processed.

"What?" I snarled and reached for his collar again bringing his face up to mine. Any positive feelings I had before completely vanished as the new information was presented to me. In the back of my mind I was telling myself that I might have sort of looked crazy/bipolar but this was not the time to think about that! Sai not only ruined my life but now he just confessed to have put the whole village in danger! I felt that I had some rights to insanity in this case!

"Well it seemed that when I went to tell Sasuke about you he and Sakura were having some sort of argument. I politely asked for a private audience with Sasuke which he in turn asked why. I said it had to do with you, and Sakura instantly said she wanted to know too. Since we are all team mates I felt best that perhaps that I included her in the loop. So after I finished telling both of them Ino came from around the corner holding the wedding gift you gave to Sakura and Sasuke saying that she had come to give it to them. After that Sakura passed out, Ino rushed off, and Sasuke disappeared. I read in my book later that all the people need to be involved in order for a good outcome to happen so I came here to tell you." He said all this with that stupid smile on his face. Only Sai would come to this conclusion honestly thinking that it was a great idea. But none of this really mattered to me at the time. They knew, all of them. It was bad enough that Sasuke knew but now that Sakura, Ino, and everyone they might have told knew…Oh god…I had to find Tsunade and have her help me fix things! Of course this would happen! The one outcome we prayed would never happen happened!

I didn't even glance back as I rushed out the house and straight to Konoha. I tried to be conscious of Takahiro but the need to hurry pushed me to go faster. When I finally made to the village and in my rush ran into someone who was walking out of a restaurant. I hastily got and didn't even bother to help her up as ran toward the Hokage tower. At first when I saw the staring and heard the whispering I assumed it was my imagination but the more I walked the more I realized that the stares where directed at me and through the whisperers I could hear my name. Panic overtook me as I once again sprinted to the Hokage tower.

"Shit!" I shouted as I once again hit someone and fell down. I shook my head and stood up, an apology on my lips when a flash of pink caught my eye. By the time I realized that Sakura was standing before me she had recognized me too. I tried to make a mad dash for Tsunade's office but Sakura was too quick for me, especially now that I was all fat. Sakura jumped in front of me and looked straight at my stomach not bothering with any formalities. Before I could prepare for anything I was flying across the room; my cheek pounding from the punch she nailed on the side of my face. I managed to catch myself and land on my feet but man it was hard with all the extra weight. Before I had a chance to even blink she was in front of once more tears rolling down her soft flushed cheeks.

"How could you Naruto!" She screamed at me punching me in the shoulder. I held my hands up in peace trying to calm her down.

"Sakura can we talk about this somewhere el-"

"Hell no! How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends! You fucked him? When the hell did you sleep with him huh? Is that why you guys have been so chummy lately? I trusted you and you betrayed me! I hate you!" She screamed while the punches to my shoulder became weaker and weaker until she heaved forward in a sob. My heart felt like it was literally shattering and I couldn't do anything to fix this relationship…to save our friendship. So I was going to take the advice of Sai's book and finally be…honest.

"You're right I did sleep with Sasuke but it was the night before he asked you to marry him." She gasped and her hands flew to her mouth while her eyes widen making more room for tears to fall.

"Everything was because he loves you. The only reason we got drunk that night was because of a fight he had with you. He doesn't even remember it and when this whole fiasco is over with I'm sure he will go running back to you. I mean you're the only one who makes Sasuke lose his composure like that." I said trying not to let the sadness affect my voice. Sakura gave a dark chuckle while rolling her eyes.

"You're an idiot Naruto. Let tell you something you asshole, Sasuke has NEVER lost his composure in front of me! It's not who makes him mad you dipshit it's who he vents himself to! You're the only one he allows to see him in his emotional state! Everything about your 'friendship' is weird! He would only let you into his heart and the worst part was you didn't even have to try Naruto. You just had to be yourself and somehow you made him human again…I knew that he loved you. God every time I looked at him when you two where together I knew! His body was so relaxed and his eyes were just filled with this warmth that made it seem like it wasn't so bad to be near him. And that time I found you guys on the couch…You looked perfect, the epitome of a happy couple and I was jealous. When I took your place, as soon as you went out that door he woke up and detached himself from me like I was poisonous or something!"

"If Sasuke had never found out I was pregnant he would have ever left you I know it!" I shouted in my defense.

"No he stopped the wedding before he even found out you were pregnant and was going to go out and look for you when Sai came! When you said you couldn't come to the wedding Naruto you would have thought I said I couldn't go! And now I come to find out that you are having his child? That's too much Naruto! So answer me! Why?" She shouted but I was left breathless as I tried to catch up with the new information presented to me. Sasuke loved me? No it couldn't be possible right? I mean why? I tried to shove it into the back of mind as I refocused on the current problem.

"Sakura…I…I'm so sorry. If I could change everything and make it so that this never happened I would because I love you too and I don't want to lose you as a friend." I tried to convince Sakura that I was innocent, but the harsh reality was, I wasn't. Her glare iced over and she shoved me back.

"Don't fuck around with me! Friends don't sleep with other friends fiancé's behind their backs!" She shouted and I wanted to crawl into a ball and hide but I straightened my spin and took my punishment like a man with no backing down.

"You're a coward Naruto Uzumaki! I hate you and I never want to see you ever again!" She shouted while backing away.

"S-Sakura please wait I can-"

"You can't undo what you've done Naruto! You already destroyed everything!" With that last sentence in the air she turned and ran away. I wanted to try and find reasons of why she was wrong but the truth was I already knew all that. What I did to Sakura was something that was a low blow even if it was unintentional, I was an adult and I had to take the consequences of my actions. Even the ones that hurt the most. In all honesty I wanted to break down right there in front of the Hokage tower and cry like a god damn baby but my pride refused to let. Finally when the whispering voices made themselves known I decided to rush into Tsunade's office and tell her what had occurred.

"WHAT?" Tsunade shouted after I replayed to her everything that happened, leaving out a few small details here and there. When I nodded to confirm her question she plopped her head down onto her desk. We sat in silence for a long time, neither of us making a move to do anything to lost in our own heads. Finally Tsunade sighed and looked back up at me.

"Well there not much else we can do kid. We just are going to have to try to take it day by day alright?" She asked and I nodded too tired to talk. I could see the concern in Tsunade's eyes but I waved them off and left without word.

The whole walk back I replayed back the argument between Sakura and me I wondered if what she said was true. I hated the part of me that felt happy knowing that Sasuke had left Sakura for me. He wouldn't really do that right? It had to be a mistake, I mean he told me himself that he loved Sakura so why?

As I opened my door I shouldn't have been so surprised to find what I did.

"Hello dobe." He said as he watched me from the chair he was sitting on. After standing there for about three seconds I finally nodded my head in greeting.

"Hello Sasuke."

**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! Please know that I love all of you and I hope you can forgive me but I have just had the most jam packed two weeks ever! Whew! So I have a couple new announcements to give you guys! (No worries they are all good ) So I was reading my reviews and one asked about what the baby was going to look like when it was born so I did a little begging and a little praying and BAM! I got a girl to actually draw out the kid and color it in…anime style! This shit is completely originally and she did it all out it all out of the kindness in her heart! Oh I'm soooooo excited about it! Her shit is awesome and you can check out some of her other works on my tumblr account! But I saw what she has done so far and it looks bad ass! I think you will be excited too! Um…lets see…Please continue to review! I love to hear from you guys and it makes me want to write (which now I have to because I ran out of chapters…hahaha) but don't worry I won't stop! I really hope you like this chapter and I hope that the cliff hanger won't end up with me dead in a hole somewhere…this may or may not be directed to ****Angelling****…lol jk jk. You can't kill me yet! I have to finish the story first! Anyway if you guys don't like this chapter I'll never write again! That is also a joke. Oh! I was really curious about this beta thingy…do I have to pay for it or something and is their anyone, if it's free, who might want to consider betaing my stuff? Do I get to bounce ideas off them? If you are interested please email me privately and not through a review! Thanks! Um…what else what else…Um I think that's it! Sorry again for the delay and I really hope you like this chapter too! **


	12. Chapter 12

Silence. That was the only thing that filled the room even though it was obvious that both Sasuke and I had hundreds if not thousands of questions to ask the other. But as we sat across from each other all I could think about were the words that Sakura had thrust upon me and suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe from all the weight they held. Why? Why had Sasuke broke off the marriage before he even knew I was pregnant? Why did Sakura think we looked so good together? Why had he come to find me? Why didn't he look angry about the circumstances? Why would he choose me over Sakura? Why the hell would he be in love with me? So yeah lots of why questions which were also accumulated with others but they were the main ones.

I opened my mouth to start off the questions but nothing, surprisingly, came out. I quickly closed my mouth and for once thought about what to say this time. I didn't want any misunderstandings. No miscommunication what so ever so I was going to be as blunt as possible. Once I laid everything out on the table I would ask my questions. Not a second before that.

"I'm having a baby."

"Hn." I waited a second longer making sure he wasn't going to add anything else.

"It's yours." Sasuke crossed his arms while he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for clearing that up." He said with sarcasm dripping from every letter making me grip the edge of my seat tighter.

"You jack ass! I was just making sure we were in complete understanding!" I shouted making Sasuke raise an eyebrow saying 'why the hell else would I be here for idiot'. Oh yeah he would add the idiot just to piss me off. I huffed forcing myself to calm down.

"I won't keep him from you." At this Sasuke glared at me.

"Really because from the way things were going I would have thought otherwise." Oh man he was pissed now but that wasn't what caused the stinging in my chest. I had been right; he only cared about the right to visiting his child and could care less about me and any type of relationship we could have had. I was torn between being hurt and being pissed off and so naturally I chose to be pissed.

"I did it for you!"

"Really? And how does that benefit me?" He asked while his eyes pierced my heart. How? How did it not benefit him?

"It benefits you in every way! You could have lived a life with Sakura and continued your dream of increasing the Uchiha blood line! You said so yourself that it was a mistake that night we almost kissed. Plus you told me you loved Sakura! What the hell changed your mind?"

"Hn." God he was such a prick! Urgh!

"I'm moving in with you." Yeah he could say what he wanted but I knew the real reason he was here-…..wait a minute….

"WHAT?" Sasuke moved to stand up as though he hadn't just dropped the biggest bomb shell today. Ok well maybe I beat him to it with the whole baby news but none the less!

"Wait wait wait! Why are you moving in with me? When the hell did WE decide this?" In response he merely lifted an eyebrow while staring me down.

"Hn. And since when did we decide things together?" What the hell was he taking about?

"Listen asshole I don't know what your problem but you're being an idiot! You were marrying Sakura the last time I checked so why the hell are you throwing it all away?"

"Idiot." He mumbled while grabbing my waist pulling us closer. I wanted to punch when I realized I had to tilt my head up to look into his eyes. As I opened my mouth to give him an earful of what I thought of him but he licked the shell of my ear causing a moan of pleasure to escape instead. I covered my mouth hoping to stop the embarrassing noises as I felt my uh…lower regions twitch with arousal (why the fuck was I so sensitive?). I forced my mind back on the present situation and tried to push the teme away.

"S-stop it…ha…ha…you can't…" I said while his breathy kisses continued down my neck as he completely ignored my demands.

"Why?" 'WHY couldn't he ever listen to me' I thought in response.

"Because I refuse to be used by you! I will not be your convenience because you don't think I will let you see Takahiro!" I shouted which effectively made him stop. I reopened my eyes and looked back up at him to see his glaring eyes looking right back at me demanding I explain. Bastard.

"Takahiro will see you just as much as he sees me but I refuse to be with because you think I will cheat you out of time spent with him. I refuse to have a relationship that you don't fucking want!" My heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as both Sasuke and I stared at each other. But the silence was cut short when Sasuke bent his head and kissed me. It wasn't soft or gentle but it made tremble and force my arms to wrap around his neck pulling him closer. In a manly way of course…As if the bastard could make me do something so girly as going weak in the knees!

Somehow or another the bastard began pushing me back until I felt the back of my knees connect with the side of my bed as he laid us out so that we were on our sides. He skimmed my lips with his tongue, trying to gain access into my mouth, while skimming his fingers under my shirt snapping me from the trance I was in.

"You bastard…This doesn't change anything…Stop using my weakness against me…" I huffed while sitting up, trying to gain my breath back. Instead of a glare, which I expected, I saw him smirk.

"Your weakness?" He said as if we hadn't been swapping spit for the past two minutes. Damn him…how the hell did he sound as if he was perfectly fine while I was a panting mess! Must be an Uchiha thing… The question he asked finally filtered through my mind and I felt a blush tenfold on my face from the accident I let slip out. I rubbed my nose with my arm trying to hide my face.

"You you…"

"Dobe." He snorted while sitting up as well.

"You love me." Cocky bastard didn't even ask…

"I-I never...said that…"God Damn this stupid blush to Hell!

"Moron." He said once more while he leaned in but this time I pushed his face away.

"Why are you here?" Though he didn't show it I knew my question had caught him off guard. He simply lifted his eyebrow as though the answer should have been obvious. He reached into his pocket pulling out two bells connected to two different strings, their only connection with each other was at the end of the strings where a knot was formed making them united. The bells that were very much like the ones we had to get in order to pass into being genin; my wedding present to them.

"I-I don't understand…"

"That's not surprising." He said with a cocky smirk filling his features.

"Shut up you jerkwad! What does my present have to do with anything?" I asked knowing already that my present wasn't the initial reason why he wanted to find me and called off the wedding, but I decided to humor him and go along with his story.

"You're an idiot. Did you think I wouldn't understand what you meant with these?" I glared trying to act as though I wasn't feeling as vulnerable as a lost kitten.

"It doesn't mean anything stu-"

"We won." …

"What? Who won?"

"Sakura and I. We won the battle. We passed the test and you lost. You were giving up and letting us continue as a team. Hn dobe I knew exactly how you felt the moment I received this." He said as he made the bells jingle. I fought the tears that threatened to make themselves known and tried to glare at the only person who could do this to me. Only Sasuke Uchiha would be able to strip down my defenses with a few simple words. How could he always see right through me?

"T-that still doesn't answer why you're here…" He glared and pushed me back onto the bed. I fought of course and threw in a few punches and kicks but eventually the bastard grabbed my wrists and slammed them on the bed. Refusing to admit defeat to I began to speak once more but glared as he brought his face closer making my words mumbled against his lips.

"You fucking uninvited me to your wedding and said I was a mistake…Then you suddenly break off the wedding, I don't understand…"

"That's because your brain is too small."

"You Teme!" I snarled.

"Shut up." And with that he kissed me once again. I knew I should have fought more to get him off but I…I just wanted him. I was tired of fighting off what I wanted and come on…I mean it wasn't like he was objecting.

His tongue skimmed my lips once more asking for entrance into my mouth. When I hesitated he yanked my hair back causing my mouth to open. Our tongues battled while our hands roamed everywhere. The next thing I knew my shirt was off and my pants where being undone. Suddenly the bastard stopped in what he was doing and lightly skimmed my stomach. It was then I remembered that laying on my back can cut off the air supply for Takahiro and so flipped us so I was on top, which apparently Sasuke didn't seem to enjoy. I couldn't help the smirk that filled my features at the glare Sasuke was sending my way.

"Got a problem bastard?" I questioned while I licked the shell of his ear. A quiet moan escaped Sasuke's lips while his hands grabbed onto my hips. His glare intensified though it lost its edge due to the lust swirling in his eyes making my arousal heighten to a new level as well. I began to remove his shirt while I leaned him down to the bed. Sasuke snorted and pushed me off him.

"You wish." He mumbled while skimming his hands up my chest. I attempted to stifle the moan that tried to escape past my throat but it was harder then I wanted to admit. I mean when we had sex before and I wasn't this sensitive but now every time he touched me I felt like I was going to cum! The haze in mind, though still overpowering, waivered long enough for a sliver of doubt that I was forgetting about something took root. The bastard didn't give me long to think as he skillfully licked my neck making sure that my pulse increased. His hands skimming my back though realty increasing the pleasure they did but they also reminded me why I had even tried to top him in the first place. Stupid bastard always seemed to make me forget my reasons…

"Sasuke…!" If the bastard ever tells you that I whined he is lying! Like I would ever do something so girly as whining the bastards name…ridiculous. Of course Sasuke paid no heed to me and continued to wrack havoc on my body.

"T-teme…hah…I can't lay on my back…hah…the baby can't breathe…" I had never seen Sasuke Uchiha move so quickly in my life. Of course seeing Sasuke doing something so…spastic and irrational (I mean come on! When was the last you saw Sasuke do something that didn't have every pro and con listed before him? Anal bastard…) I had to put in my two cents.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What the heck teme? Hahahahhahahahahaha I can't b-belive pfft…that you y-you flew so f-far! Haha Oh shit I'm peeing hahaha!" Man and I thought that the prank I pulled on Tsunade was funny! I could tell the jerk didn't appreciate my laughter but that only made it seem that much better.

"Shut up idiot." His glaring did nothing to hinder my laughter. Well until the prick had me cornered into a wall. My laughter soon turned into panic as I realized what was happening a second too late.

"W-wait a sec! Hold on…!"

"No." Oh that was cheating! There was no way I could say no when he looked all needy and wanting! I never knew Sasuke could even have that type of expression!

Passionate didn't even begin to describe what Sasuke and I were doing. It was a mess of moans and pants with loud irregular heartbeats in the background. But it seemed that Takahiro really didn't appreciate me and the teme uh…well…you know…getting it on.

"Fuck!" I shouted instantly grabbing my stomach while squeezing my eyes shut, as if that might stop the pain. As the pain subsided once more the awkward silence began to rear its ugly head, especially when Sasuke began to stare at me as though he was trying to dissect my insides. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Hahaha he isn't usually this active you know?" When Sasuke didn't reply this nervousness pounded into me like a cold wave crashing into shore. I hated that the bastard could mix me up this deeply inside, making me feel anxious about him leaving but calm when he was staying. Before my mind could really comprehend my thoughts, my mouth began to move on its own.

"I mean it's a healthy thing to do for babies to do, at least that's what Tsunade said. Not to mention that since we can't see what the baby is doing or how it is developing its good to know that it at least gained some form of motor function. I mean it's such a huge relief you know with all the overwhelming probabilities that it could die and stuf-"

"What?" Oh shit…Yep…yep I knew I was forgetting something…

"Uh…" Apparently Sasuke thought I was taking too long to answer him, my clue was when the bastard pushed me against the wall, though making sure not to injure me.

"Jerk! Wha-"

"What do you mean the high possibilities of death?" He forced from clenched teeth. Somehow our relationship always ended up being a chain reaction at least when it came to our anger. When the bastard got pissed somehow his sour mood always ended up spreading to me like a disease or something. Not liking the amount of control the bastard seemed to have I shoved him back.

"That's not any of your business you asshole!" I shouted trying to storm off but of course Sasuke had to go and ruin my epic ending. Pulling my wrist he pinned me against the wall making me unable to go anywhere. It was actually really embarrassing because my stomach was so big that the bastard didn't even have to lean on me to make me immobile.

"It is my business. Everything and everyone involved with that child is my business!" It was amazing how one minute Sasuke and I could have our mouths glued together and the next we're ready to tear out the other's throat. Angered and feeling s though the bastard was blaming me for something I instantly went into defense mode.

"Don't act like you're so high and mighty. What would you have gained from being in this relationship?"

"That wasn't you decision to make."

"I didn't want you to leave what I knew would make you happy out of commitment! I wasn't going to make my baby suffer through a painful relationship with me!"

"Hn, idiot. This baby isn't a toy."

"I know that you asshole!"

"Then why are you treating it like one."

"I wasn't! What I did was for you!"

"Hn. When did I say that I didn't want our child?"

"Well…You didn't exactly bu-"

"The child isn't just yours Naruto, it is ours and as a family we should have discussed what was best for our child and for us."

"Fuck you! You don't want to do anything with me! You only care about the Takahiro and I am only an inconvenience! How could I tell you I was pregnant when he has an eighty percent chance of dying! How could I tell you that if by some miracle he did live he had a sixty percent chance of being mentally challenged has no chance of ever being able to use the sharingun? Don't you dare sit here and lecture me. I knew as soon as you found out you would have high tailed it to the hills so I was just saving us from some pain and some drama! Hell if Takahiro doesn't make it through the last thing I would need to deal with is you or anyone else leaving me too!" Sasuke was silent for a minute making my heavy panting be the only the sound to fill the room. I refused to look at him knowing soon I would hear the door slam. But when I was sure that five minutes had passed and the door hadn't slam I looked up to see him staring back at me.

"What about you?" He asked so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"What?" I felt that this question was very appropriate for the situation but Sasuke didn't seem to agree with me. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"How high are the probabilities of death for you?" The damn bastard was trying to kill me off!

"What's that supposed to mean asshole!"

"Answer the question." His scowl turning into a glare. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Why don't you try answering some mine for once!"

"Because they have obvious answers that even the dobe like you could figure out."

"What did you say you prick? Why don't you try saying that to my face?"

"I already did moron." My face flushed pink from the pure rage pounding through my veins.

"Well I don't think they are! I'm not a damn mind reader Sasuke!"

"Answer my question."

"No!"

"Naruto." I didn't want to answer him. I was tired of being the only one to show their cards while Sasuke had yet to reveal one. I wasn't going to answer him. No wa-

"The chances are as high as Takahiro's…" GAAAHHHHH! Why did I always end up talking first! I was pondering if maybe my next request from Tsunade would be for her to sew my mouth shut. Hmm…I think she might find too much pleasure from that though… When I realized that the bastard still hadn't said anything I filled in the silence for him.

"But I mean I doubt I will die, though now that I think about it that is how my mom died… hmm…But I mean I'm way too strong for that. I'm not terr-" A loud crash from the front of me made me stop mid rant and snap my head up only to confirm a big chunk was missing from the wall.

"What the fuck teme? I'm the crazy pregnant one who goes and does random destructive shit, not you!" I shouted while pushing him away from the wall to investigate the damage.

"You have that high of a probability of dying?" He asked and I found myself unable to answer. Why was he so upset about it anyway? Didn't he want me dead a few seconds ago? Maybe he was trying to butter me up? Well if thought that was going to work he needed to think again.

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides, as long as Takahiro will make it I don't mind what happens to me." The second I was, once again I might add, slammed against the wall.

"You mean that even though you have such a high probability of dying you are still willing to go through with having the baby? Why the hell didn't you get rid of it?" Sasuke practically snarled. I felt like my head was spinning and I couldn't make it slow down. The worst part of the confusion was the alarms going off in my head. Sasuke Uchiha was losing his composer and it seemed he was losing it fast. The memory of me telling Sakura that Sasuke never lost his composure because of me came floating back. What did this all mean?

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? You haven't given me any choices in this Naruto! You're such an idiot, always trying to take on the world alone and then always falling. You and Sakura are always shoving things down my thraot and when I finally do something you say, 'I don't understand.' Idiot!" It took every, and I mean every ounce of self-control I had to not go and find a recording device and make Sasuke say it again. Maybe I would get a video camera instead because the pure raw emotions that were revealed on Sasuke's face would definitely need to be shown as proof.

"S-Sasuke…I don't understand…Why are you here?" I was speechless and confused.

"Dobe, you have to have everything spelled out for you."

"Haha can't help it. Being and idiot is like second nature." I said trying to lessen the tension. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I left Sakura before I knew you were pregnant you ignoramus. Figure it out on your own." Though Sasuke was saying ridiculously rude things I knew it was because he was embarrassed. And maybe I really was an ignoramus for not realizing that maybe, possibly, Sasuke might just have feelings too. I had my answer to his question the moment I saw him sitting on my chair when I first arrived but refused to see it.

"Does this mean you love me too?" I asked not quite realizing the blunt way I had asked. It surprised Sasuke who took a couple seconds to answer me.

"Dobe." And somehow I knew exactly what he was saying. Sasuke didn't come here to see Takahiro or to learn about him. He was here because he wanted to see me. Overcome by emotions I grabbed onto him and forced my way into his chest. I was crying like a goddamn baby and I didn't give a shit. If he ever asked, which of course he didn't, I would have blamed Takahiro for making me over emotional. I was surprised when I felt his arms slowly and hesitantly wrap around my frame making me start crying all over again.

The relationship wasn't perfect and by no means was it going to get any easier from here, but we had each other. And that was all that I needed for now.

**…I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm really sorry that this took soooooo long but I had to make it perfect. I have rewritten every ounce of this chapter at least twice and at most five times just to make it perfect! So if you guys just don't like it I'm just going to do myself a favor and throw myself off the nearest cliff! Lol But I'm glad that I got it all written out and everything! I felt like this was a really important chapter so I just had to make sure it was perfect and in character! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Oh gosh I'm nervous! Jk Anyway I hope you will accept my heart filled apology and continue to read! Anyway I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations! Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I just want to dedicate this chapter to DudeYBL! I love you sooo Much and if it wasn't for her I would be so lost in life! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I also want to give a great big thank you to: **mushmushmush, anime-obsessed95, sam, Kitsune Style, ToXicStArCaNdy, SpyYoung , Angelling, a kitsunes light, skyglazingMaro, DaBunneh, crownymars, cbftoologin, rokudaime09, Miss Jester61, XxAngel Of MadnessxX, the green ace of clubs, Snowangel701, ADeadBlackRose **! I love you guys so much and I really just wanted to thank you for taking the time and reviewing my story! I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint either! Lol! Anyway hope you all enjoy! **

"Moron."

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Dead-last."

"Jerk!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Boys!" Tsunade shouted while rubbing her temples as though it might soothe the headache I'm sure was forming. I opened my mouth but wisely decided to close it when a look of death crossed her topaz eyes. She heaved one more sigh as though to muster all the energy she had left to speak.

"This doesn't show how you two living together is a good idea let alone you two raising a child together."

"Whatever." I grumbled while crossing my arms. Tsunade's face soon twisted into one promising painful things in my future. Sasuke snorted.

"It's not my fault the idiot is getting angry about everything." Ok that may have been true.

"It's not my fault you're such an anal bastard you prick." And I may have been acting like, not only a women, but a complete bitch.

"Hn."

"God can't you even say words? What are you a damn mute?"

"Dobe I can't believe you're this upset about a color." Sasuke pointed out obviously getting pissed off with my snappish attitude.

"Shut-up." I answered curtly. It was true I had been in a bad mood, and I may have also started that fight on purpose but I had my reasons.

"You didn't even listen to my say in Takahiro's room!"

"Dobe, why the hell would we paint our child's room orange."

"Because it's a good color!"

"It looks ridiculous."

"You look ridiculous."

"I'm not going to play this stupid game." Sasuke ended before getting up and walking out the door.

"Fuck You!" I shouted after him ready to throw something at him.

"Naruto…"

"What?" I shouted. I flinched when I realized that I had just snapped at Tsunade and Shizune causing my cheeks to color in shame.

"Naruto…what is going on? It's surprising enough to see Sasuke here but now you guys are acting like you can't stand each other. What happened?" Tsunade asked but I refused to answer. I mean how could I possibly tell her that the reason why I'd been so pissed off was because I was sexually frustrated. And for those of you who are on the edge of your seats with curiosity of why, it was because of the damn prick A.K.A Sasuke Uchiha. Even though I was pregnant I was still a man and men have…urges. God it was so damn frustrating that the bastard was right next to me and all mine for the taking but damn it he wouldn't touch me! And if you think I was going to give in first and touch him, you're highly mistaken! Geez, you would think that him saying that he wanted to be with me meant that it was all aboard for crazy sex life paradise but no! Nope, Nadda, Zip!

"It's none of your business…" I muttered. The bastard must have been rubbing off on me, making me diss people who were only concerned about me.

"You brat! In this short visit I am coming to the conclusion that maybe you and Sasuke aren't the best candidates to raise a child."

"Wha-!" She held up a finger to stop whatever I was going to say.

"Listen I'm going to give you two weeks to talk it over with Sasuke and if your problems aren't solved by then I'm going to make one of you move out. You got that?" She demanded. I nodded my head, embarrassed at being yelled at like I was a child.

Then I was alone. I was angry, humiliated, and frustrated. It wasn't just sexual desires that were making me frustrated, though they were the main ingredient, but there were also a lot of little things as well. Like the fact that Sasuke hadn't asked me anything about my pregnancy and how we never talked about Takahiro or Sakura. It was stupid but it really bothered me that he didn't even want to touch my stomach or talk about how he wanted to raise him. I had made all these decisions about Takahiro on my own but now that Sasuke was in the picture things had to change. But I wasn't sure if he really even wanted to be in the picture. Maybe he was having second thoughts?

I was pissed that I was acting like such a god damn girl about these stupid things but I wouldn't have been half as insecure if he would just touch me! I mean that's how we have always been! We didn't like to talk about our feelings but instead show the other how we felt.

So lost in thought I didn't even notice someone else was in the room until I felt a hand swipe across my face. Jerkily I raised my head to see Sasuke was wiping a tear from my eye. I quickly scrubbed away the water running down my face, mortified that I hadn't even noticed that I was crying. This was really showing Sasuke what a man I was.

"Hn. Dobe."

"S-shut up. What are you doing here?" I said though I refused to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Tsunade told me to come see what was wrong with a certain idiot." Would it kill him to care?

"Tell Tsunade I'm fine… And I'm not an idiot." Sasuke's left eyebrow began to twitch at my childish tone. The mischievous side of me wanted to know how much more I had to push him to get the right eyebrow to join in the angry jig. However I refrained when I heard him take a deep breath in what I assume was to control his physical need to start beating me up. Another reason why I hated being pregnant. The bastard and I were physical people and even if I wanted to fight him, which right now I felt like I wanted maim him, I couldn't.

"You're acting like a women." Let it be known that at this point and time I snapped.

"Fuck you! Whose fault do you think this is?"

"What, in your delusional head, made this my fault?"

"Grrrrr…You stupid bastard! It's because of you that I'm so damn frustrated! You come here and tell me you want to be with me and all that stupid bullshit but then you don't fucking want to touch me! I still a man damn it and I still have needs! And if you think that just because I'm pregnant I suddenly turned into woman you are so wrong! Cause I've wanted to be with you a lot longer than you have wanted to be with me!" It was silent after that, both of us absorbing my words. I would have been laughing at the teme's face, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open and if one looked really closely you could see a faint blush on cheeks. However the mortification I felt at my rant seemed to make all good feelings die in their wake. The look on Sasuke's face didn't last long as it was slowly replaced by a smirk.

"You want me that bad?" Sasuke asked cockily. I flushed at the words which seriously deterred my deadly glare.

"No!.. But uh… I-if I get carpal tunnel it's your fault!" Yeah…that showed him. Sasuke just continued to stare at me while I begged to anyone who would listen for the ground swallow me whole. My concentration was only broken when I heard a soft mummer from the jerk in front of me.

"What?"

"Dobe… You're pregnant."

"Thank you captain obvious now that we have established nothing I'm sure all our problems will be solved." Sasuke snorted while rolling his eyes.

"Idiot…your brain function is already dead I can't have you endangering your body functions as well." THE BASTARD! I got up and charged at him, my fist aimed at his stupid face! His skills were, of course, in perfect condition and he easily dodged my attacks. Before I could pull back for another punch he grabbed my wrist making it impossible for me to move. When I realized I had been caught I attempted to punch him with my other hand. My heart was pounding while sweat began to pour down my face as we struggled to get the upper hand on the other. I missed this. I hated being treated as though I was delicate, breakable; it made me feel as though I was an invalid child.

We continued to struggle for control both us throwing in punches and kicks, though he made sure to avoid really injuring me, and I wanted to laugh at how alive I felt. It really couldn't be considered fighting because the bastard was going really easy on me, and it pissed me off that I was so out of breath while he was fine! Finally the bastard got the upper hand and pinned me to the wall.

"Dobe! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke demanded in his cool voice but his eyes were lighted with anger.

"Shut up!" I yelled still continuing to struggle. When his grip didn't loosen I did the only thing I could think of to get out of his hold; head bang. But…well we did crash heads…just not the way I had intended. Our lips stayed connected while my brain rang from the hard hit. Sometime during the ringing in my head receding and getting over the initial shock the accidental contact things had… heated up. Maybe it stared when I wrapped my arms around his neck, or maybe it was when Sasuke opened his mouth and devour mine. Either way within minutes the bastard and I had become a panting mess.

So when the bastard began to pull away, which was because he felt me begin to attempt to undress him, I found a growl ripping free from my throat. I tangled my hand into his hair, trying to force his head back down to meet my lips, but the bastard wouldn't budge. Before I could open my mouth the jerk began to talk.

"Dobe…we can't…Takahiro…" I growled though I could feel my heart speed up at hearing him say our child's name.

"Why?" He rolled his eyes at my question and tried to move off me, which of course I couldn't allow. After getting the stupid jerk where I wanted him I wasn't letting him get away that fast. When the teme realized he was stuck his glare intensified.

"Dobe get off." He demanded but my reply was the shaking of my head while making my hold even tighter.

"No…Not until you give me a decent answer!" I shouted and I felt him cringe at the loudness it carried so close to his ear. The glare he sent towards me did nothing to deter my determination to get Sasuke inside of me ASAP!

Sasuke's glare was hindered due to the slight flush that was forming over his cheeks. He wasn't making it any easier to calm down with him looking all stupidly cute!

I think Sasuke realized he had all of three seconds to explain before I tied him down to the bed and took him by force because he rolled his eyes before scoffing.

"Idiot…It can't be…healthy for the child to engage in sexual activities while our child lies in your womb." And only Sasuke Uchiha could make an endearing statement seem so…not endearing. Why did I have to fall for such a loser?

After a couple seconds of processing what the bastard was saying a flush rose into my cheeks and I was tackling Sasuke to the bed. He struggled, not liking the fact that he didn't have the upper hand, until I managed to pin him to our bed. I could feel his warm breath against my face as we both tried to calm ourselves. So many emotions where whirling through me that I felt I would never get in a good amount of oxygen! I was happy, embarrassed, annoyed, and felt so much love for the damn teme in underneath of me.

"Teme it's fine! I read,"

"Hn you can read?"

"That it's perfectly fine to have sex while someone is pregnant!" When the bastard looked unconvinced, whether he didn't believe me or because he didn't think I could read (ASSHOLE!) I wasn't sure. I growled while leaning down, making sure there was no doubt in what I wanted.

"You stop I'll kill you." I ended completely serious. The bastard dissected my gaze as though searching for some type of answer, which was weird because I thought I made myself pretty clear but he was a weird bastard after all. After several seconds Sasuke rolled his eyes and relaxed against the bed.

"You'd try."

"Asshole!-" But the rest was cut off when Sasuke crashed his lips against mine.

To say it wasn't THE most awkward make out session of my life would be a complete and total lie. We tried to lie down on the bed, with me hovering over him, but my stomach was too big. It was like having a giant hard balloon between us making us bend at an uncomfortable angle. After a couple tries I ended straddling his lap. Though we had problems with adjusting, it did little to actually hinder the mood, or maybe I was just too damn excited to care.

The sex was even more awkward. No matter what position we tried it was either impossible or just plain uncomfortable. Missionary was impossible due to Takahiro…and it was just awkward thinking that Takahiro was…well in our sex. And doggy style? Yeah you try that when you have an extra twenty pounds on your stomach! My poor back!

"Damn it." Sasuke murmured under his breath. Before I could ask what the fuck _he_ was complaining about, he roughly kissed my already bruised lips while moving my body so that I was on my side.

"What the hel- ohhhShhhiiittt!" And then Sasuke entered me without so much of a how do you do and proceeded to make a mess of me all night long.

Later that night we were indulging in some manly hugging, though I had to threaten the bastard of do it, as we began to drift into sleep. While the hazy thoughts and memories ran through my head one question that had been bugging me resurfaced.

"Teme."

"Hn." Replied a gruff voice. I bit my inner check to stop the laugh that tried to overcome me at the lazy, tired sound that came out of Sasuke. When I had control of myself I swallowed and continued.

"Bastard, how come you never asked anything about Takahiro…I mean we haven't had any like…parenting conversations. You know like how to raise him and stuff like that…" I mumbled more to myself than to him. He stayed silent and I thought that he might have fallen asleep.

"Dobe, go to sleep." He said, I assume, in hopes to drop this conversation. But he was dealing with Naruto Uzamaki and I never ever back down from anything.

"Teme! Come on we have to talk about it sometime you know!"

"Why?" God why did I fall in love with such an anal bastard!

"Because there is a lot more to parenting than crossing your fingers that everything works out! Especially if there are two people involved. What I want our child to do and how I want them to live their life may be a completely different of how you want them to!" During my yelling I had turned to face him.

"Your point?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"That we can't just wing parenting and hope that it goes for the best! We have to talk about what we want and what we think is best for our child!" He was silent for a moment, probably contemplating on what to do.

"You can't dictate our child's future." Little fucker sure was amazing at ruining my fast fading afterglow. If Sasuke noticed the murderous look that passed over my face he did a good job of hiding it.

"Glad you finally remembered! But I didn't mean it like that!" I shouted while a flush spread across my face. Sasuke lifted his left brow, clearly stating what he thought of me and this entire situation.

"Idiot." He huffed while beginning to get up from the bed. I sat there feeling the humiliation and pure rage course through my entire body. When the bastard began to leave the room I snapped.

"I wasn't done talking to you you stupid teme!" I shouted while I got up to chase him. Or well that was what I was trying to do, but the stupid blanket got caught in feet and before I could think I was falling. I squeezed my eyes shut while preparing myself for the fall that never came.

"Idiot!" Sasuke shouted while trying to support both of us. I was about to chew him out when a sudden wave of dizziness swept through me, leaving me limp and speechless.

"Naruto what's wrong." He stated calmly but I could tell he was worried. I tried to shake the dizziness away but only managed to increase it instead leaving me unable to answer him. The next thing I knew I was being placed in the bed.

" Dobe." He said while he lightly brushed the bangs from my face, as though afraid to hurt me further. Stupid awkward adorable bastard.

"Teme." I crocked back but still leaned into his soft touch. Sasuke stared at me for another second before lifting me so I was sitting in his lap, my back towards his chest. Before I could complain about the position the bastard spoke. I know amazing.

"What is there to discuss involving our child." Though it came out more of a demand I decided to ignore the tone and focus on the actual conversation. I took in a deep breath and braced myself for what I knew would be a long heart to heart.

"I was going to quit being a ninja." I said calmly, waiting for the words to sink in.

Now a normal person may have shouted in surprise, or at least showed some type of reaction. But this was Sasuke Uchiha, who deified all logic.

"Hn." He said in what I assumed was his consent for me to continue. I was going to stay silent and see how long it took for him to snap but decided that I needed him to be in the best mood as possible.

"I wanted to give our child opportunities teme."

"And how does that result in you giving up your dreams."

"It's not as simple as that. I would have had to raise Takahiro all by myself."

"You think you're the only one? There are plenty of girl ninja's that so both idiot."

"But what happens if I died teme!" That made him quiet.

"Listen, we both know what it's like to be alone and without a family. I know what it's like to never have one and you what it's like to have one and then lose one."

"Our child needs to learn the hard lessons of life if he wants to become a good ninja."

"Really? So you would lose your family all over again for learning a lesson about losing those you love?" And now he was quietly glaring holes into me.

"Teme you of all people should know what that pain is like. Do you really want our child to have to live that same lonely and dark childhood we had to endure? Not to mention that our child most likely won't be able to take care of itself, meaning that it will probably go through more pain then just having no parents. If that's the way of ninja then I don't want to raise our child that way. I want our child to know the joy of being in a family, don't you?" Sasuke was silent for a while and I thought for sure he was going to continue to object.

"But I'm in the picture now so what's the point of quitting? Did you want to give up?"

"Of course not! I mean…I don't really want to quit but I will do anything to keep my child safe. Teme…Sasuke I won't quit but…you have to make me a promise." Sasuke seemed hesitant but eventually nodded for me to continue.

"If I die in battle I want you to move to a lower position." Sasuke arms tightened around me and could feel his protest without him even having to say it.

"Shut up dobe. You're not going to die." I knew this was a sore topic for the bastard, and I didn't really enjoy talking about it either but still

"I'm not saying that you have to quit being a ninja!" I shouted quickly before he could get a word in.

"Listen, if I die in battle I don't want you to get caught up in revenge. You lost yourself last time to it and I refuse to let you do it again by my own hand. Teme we are going to have to take care of a child, it's gonna whine, cry, and get fussy but it's going to be ours meaning it will be loved. I know you will love him unconditionally whether I'm here or not. I want you to, instead of focusing all that hate on those who killed me, focus all your love on our child." I waited while the bastard deigned me worthy of his answer. I expected a grunt or some word that he made up as an answer, so when I felt a soft brush of lips to the top of my skull I was surprised.

"Alright dobe, I got it." He said softly, lips still buried in my hair. Heat filled my cheeks as well as my stomach making me ach for him all over. I would have cursed at how ridiculous I was being but well…other parts of me were being more demanding.

Idiot." He scuffed while I tried to hide my growing erection. Stupid pregnancy…

"Shut up bastard its cause I'm freaken pregnant!" I shouted while trying to hide my uh…problem. He grabbed my arms and pulled them away smirking all the while.

"Are you backing down?" He asked with a taunting smirk. Though my face matched a tomato at this point I still smirked.

"Yeah right bastard! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I ne-"

"Shut up." And Sasuke made sure I couldn't speak after that.

"Well…I see that you two are getting along much better now…"Tsunade said while eyeing us wearily. Geez you would think that the bastard and I were cuddling while professing our love to each other with the grossed out look she was giving us. I rolled my eyes and puffed out my cheeks in annoyance, and no I wasn't pouting!

"Weren't you the one two week ago that said we needed to fix our problems? Well we did so whatcha complaining about?" Tsunade sighed while placing her head inside her hands.

"Yes but…" Shizune giggled, seeming to be able to read Granny's crazy old mind.

"We just didn't expect to see such a big change, and so much proof of your love for each other." I cocked my head to the side trying to understand what the hell she was talking about. Understanding my confusion Shizune pointed to her neck and began to giggle again. Still confused I walked over to the mirror and looked at what was so funny about my neck when a dark blemish made itself know.

"TEME!" I shouted while waddling out the bathroom. Sasuke met me half way smirking all the while.

"You weren't complaining this morning." He said while my face heated in embarrassment.

"S-shut-up Bastard!" I said while I smacked him in the arm. The he only grunted, his eyes lit up the humor he found in this entire situation. Stupid jerk.

"Alright Naruto, let's get started on your check up." Shizune spoke while she began setting up her equipment next to the bed. I nodded moving to follow while I took off my shirt.

"So how does it feel to be 9 months along?" Shizune asked while squirting the gooey stuff onto my stomach.

"Unreal. I can't believe baby Takahiro gonna be born soon! I'm so excited to meet him!" I said beeming a huge smile that I couldn't hide. Shizune smiled back while continuing to check. She sighed while wiped off everything on my stomach.

Her hands glowing with chakra, she began to perform other test on both the baby and myself. When it was all over she finally sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry Naruto I can't see the baby, but you seem to be in very good health, better than normal I would say." I blushed when she looked over to Sasuke and giggled again. Well wasn't she in a giggly mood.

I was putting on my shirt when I noticed that the bastard still hadn't said a word, which was normal, except that he looked like he was deep in thought. A little concerned, though I refused to admit it, I broke his stony silence.

"What's up your ass?" What! There was no point in trying to beat around the bush when it came to the bastard and me. He snorted at my crass comment while rolling his eyes. I stuck out my tongue, assuming that he wasn't going to answer my question.

"How do you know?" So when the soft question was spoken I almost didn't hear it.

"What?" He rolled his eyes again, letting me know how much of a nuisance it was that he had to repeat himself.

"Idiot, how do you know that our child is a boy?" I blinked at the random question and then blinked again for the sake of blinking.

"Oh I was wondering the same thing too." Shizune said softly.

"Same here brat. Did the Kyubbi tell you or something?" Granny of course had to add in her two cents too. With all their attention turned towards me I felt a sudden nervousness consume me.

"I mean…what else could it be?" I asked completely serious. Of course it would be a boy, I mean both the bastard and I were men so…what else could he be? Apparently no one else felt the same as I did as they all fell to the ground in shock.

"What?" I shouted while they all had this look of despair while they shook their heads at me.

"Idiot." Sasuke grumbled while getting up from the ground.

"Asshole! Well what else could he be?" I shouted back.

"A girl." Sasuke answered giving me the 'you're an idiot' glare again.

"What? No way! I mean how could our child be a girl if we are both men?" I asked trying to reason with the insane bastard. Gosh and he said I was an idiot. I was deeply surprised when the bastard's look didn't change at all with my logic. Hmmm…well he was always a hard head.

"Well, have you thought of any girl names…you know just in case?" Shizune asked trying to break the glare fest that was transpiring between the bastard and me. Instantly I thought of the original name I liked. I scratched the back of my head laughing at what I knew would be a losing battle.

"Hahaha well I had…One name in mind…" I said slowly waiting for the bastard to catch.

"No." Wow, that only took like…two seconds for him to catch on!

"Oh come on bastard! You said so yourself that you wanted to name one of your kids after him!"

"Yes…a boy child idiot."

"Come on I'll even let you pick out her middle name!" I tried to bargain! But bargaining with Sasuke was like trying to swindle the devil.

"No." It just didn't work. I sighed, deciding that it was a battle that could be fought at a later time.

"Well, that aside. Naruto there are some other things that I need to discuss with you." Tsunade said bringing the attention back to her. I nodded showing that she had my full attention.

"The villagers…they know everything. And not just Kohana…It seems that people outside have also heard the news too." She said and I felt my heart sink. No…the village knowing was one thing but outside of Kohana…that means I had no chance in hell. I couldn't seem to get in enough oxygen into my lungs. Panic consumed me further as I ran what if scenarios of what could and most likely would happen.

"Idiot breath!" Sasuke shouted while holding my head making it easier to receive oxygen into my body. Breathing in and out slowly I finally calmed down. Taking one last deep breath I returned my attention to Tsunade who now seemed hesitant to tell me the rest.

"And…? How are they taking it?" Sasuke asked seeming to read my mind. Tsunade gave me one last look of concern before telling us the rest of her tale.

"Well… I don't know. They have a lot of questions about you and they are all demanding to see you. Even all the kages want to have an audience with you…I am trying the best I can to hold them off but…Well it's getting harder and harder. I'm not sure when the information will finally leak to where you are." Tsunade said concerned. I felt the panic begin to set in again when I soft pressure was placed on my lower back. That's right, I had Sasuke with. Yeah he might be a bastard, but I knew he would protect me and our child. Not that I needed him to protect me…it was just a nice backup plan.

"Ok." Tsunade and Sasuke stopped there talking about how to keep them at bay at my words.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked. I looked up determination.

"Send them here. All of them." Sasuke was the first to protest.

"Are you insane! Naruto if they all come at once we couldn't fight them off."

"Teme, they're our friends not our enemies…have a little faith." I said while shrugging. Sasuke looked unconvinced but I refused to listen to anymore on the topic.

"Tell them where I am…It's not like the real enemies won't be able to find it, might as well let it out." Tsunade looked at me for a really long time before she even opened her mouth.

"You do realize that this is the stupidest and most careless idea you have ever had…right?" Tsuande asked and I simply nodded my head.

"Yep!" Tsunade sighed again.

"Alright…But I can't garuntee your safety Naruto." She cautioned. I nodded me head.

"Yeah…I know."

A few more words where exchanged and a lot of 'are you sure?' were asked. Sasuke had remained silent by this time, refusing to speak, heck he wouldn't even look at me he was so pissed. When Shizune and Granny finally left I turned towards the stupid basatrd.

"Well…that went better then I thought." I said lightly, knowing it would push Sasuke over the edge.

"You idiot. I can't believe that you agreed to do such a moronic thing! It's not just your life at stake! What about our child's life?" Sasuke all but shouted. It took everything I had not to go and hide somewhere under the bed at the deadly look in his eyes. But I wasn't a coward and so I refused to back down.

"Teme…I trust them. They are our family too." I stated. Sasuke eyes took a turn for the worst and for a moment I truly did fear for my life.

"Teme I know that it's really gutsy to do this and I am scared! But I want to try believing in everyone because eventually we have to go back there." Sasuke, who had opened his mouth part way through my sentence had instantly closed it. I huffed at the adrenaline rushing through me.

"Bastard…we can't do this alone…we aren't enough. If there is a chance that we could have supporters…I'm willing to risk my life! Besides without some help there is no way in hell I would through this now anyway." And for once in my life, I finally made Sasuke see my side of the story. He thought about it for a second before giving me a look over.

"If I sense any type of trouble, I'm getting you out of there." Sasuke stated coldly but I could still see the worry in his eyes. I smiled while resting my head on his chest.

"Bastard."

**IIIII'MMMMM BBBBAAAACCCCKKKK! Lol ahahaha no one is probably even going to read this story now! It's been wwaaaaaayyyy to long since I've updated! Sorry! But please know that I love all of you! Including those who don't review! Lol ;) Anyway For those of you who read this I'm so touched! Leave a review and tell me what you think! Oh Before I forget, the reason I updated was because I was reading the Naruto Chapters and I found that I totally liked his idea better! Urgh! SOOOOO…I tweaked it a little(not really just finally cleared the cobs I had) and BAM! Now I have it all figured out! There is a lot more I want to say but I feel like I have said enough. Love you and please review !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok This is why this happening! Basically I had a lot of good questions but I didn't want to make people feel left out so I decided to answer all my reviews here! Thank you to DudeYBL for helping me through my break downs and all that good stuff :) Love you! **

**a kitsunes light**: Thank you :) I'm so glad you're happy! And I'm really happy that you like my story too! Lol no biggie I'm always the last to know too lol ;) And now I will will always have faith that you are reading my story hahaha :) Thanks for always reviewing :) **kit-lelouch ai**: Thank you so much and I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Actually when I started with this the manga wasn't even to the part with pain and Naruto's fight with pain (lol its why Hinata is dead…SORRY HINATA!) lol But now that I am caught up I totally see some problems…but I have a plan that will hopefully knock your socks off! Lol Thanks for reviewing :)** ukume7**: Awww thank you so much! I'm glad that you like my story! Hopefully Naruto won't drop their child too many times on its head ;) lol Thanks for reviewing!**Morrigana Fayetta**: Hahaha I'm glad I could make you happy lol :) I hope this reaction is suitable for you :) Thank you for reviewing! **Jamaican Princess Rocquellan**: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for the review! :) **mochiusagi**: Phew…I hope that means that they are staying in character :) lol Thanks for the review! **xXangelXx1990**: Thanks :) It makes me so happy that my readers are happy to have me back hahaha yeah we have the same wish! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! **Miss Jester61: **Heehee I'm glad :D I was afraid that it would be weird, Sasuke trying to be nice! Hahaha and who knows about whats going to come out of Naruto! Lol well…I do but you know… ;) Thanks for always reviewing! **Kitsune Style**: Me too! Poor Naruto! Haha jk Thanks for reviewing! :) **DudeYBL**: Well you save me while I go through mental break downs between the kid/kids and my story! :) LOVE! Thanks for reviewing! **ToXicStArCaNdy**: Yep that was the girls name! :) You know how they roll ;) Yeah…Sasuke's so weird! Jk lol I hope this chapter answers the question you asked! Thanks for always reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **Xhre**: That my friend will be revealed at the end :) Thanks for reviewing! **Ak**: OMG Than you :D I won't stop writing! Thanks for reviewing! And I will try my best! :) **XxAngel Of MadnessxX**: Thanks its my special recipe! Lol Thanks for the review! **DaBunneh**: Oh gosh! Day made! Lol I'm so glad that it was so cute! Hopefully this one will also be very good! Thanks for always reviewing! **Angelling**: Hahaha I'm glad I get live for a while longer! Lol Hope I answer all your question and gave you the scene you had hoped for? Lol Thnakks for letting me live and for reviewing! Lol ;) **mushmushmush:**:D Thank you! My reviewers always make my day! I hope you like this chapter too! Thnaks for always reviewing! :D **Kat**: Made my day by saying I made yours! Lol(its easy to please me…nbd :) ) Oh gosh its one of your favorites? AH life made! Lol Thanks for reviewing! **JewelRinoa**: lol I'm glad that you read it :) Thanks for reviewing!** the green ace of clubs:** OH gosh thank you so much! Hahaha I'm glad you did you found it funny! I was so surprised no one asked 'how could Naruto know the gender of the kids if he can't see it?' lol Thanks for always reviewing! **skyglazingMaro**: I want say thank you! You have been with me since like chapter three! You're so awesome! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hopefully you will like this chapter too! Thank you for always reviewing! **Jsmith**: Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that this story is so loved! Lol hahaha well this is the chapter to see how many asses need to get the beat down! Lol Thanks for the review! **Chibi-Dears XD**: Thank You! I'm glad you love it! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter too! :D **Snowangel701**: …..I can't make any guarantees…lol :) Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Phew! Alright! I LOVE YOU MY REVIEWERS/READERS! Thanks! Anyway onto the story! lol**

"No." Sasuke refused while glaring at Tsunade as though it would make her disappear. Granny however was about as immune to the Uchiha glare as I was so, much to the bastards displeasure, she stayed put.

"It's not a matter of choice." She said with just as much venom. I on the other…

"Pfffttt…heehee b-bastard…i-it's not…pfft…so bad." I tried to say while my shoulders shook with suppressed laughter which made Sasuke turn his glare towards me. Oh joy.

"What! It's not my fault that you have to do this as part of the daddy lessons!" I shouted but it was impossible to keep the grin from my face. His glare couldn't have been anymore sour.

"Hn." Oh and there he goes sulking.

"Don't be a brat and put it on." Tsunade said while she held up, what I'm sure Sasuke thought was, his doom. There in Granny's hands was a ten pound, beat up old grey sack that was supposed to resemble a pregnant women's stomach. Designed like a vest it had two saggy sacks in what I assume are supposed to be the boobs and then a huge deformed sack the bottom representing the stomach. How this was supposed to teach the bastard anything I wasn't sure but like hell I was going to pass up on this opportunity to see Sasuke looking so ridiculous!

"I will not put that vile thing on." Sasuke glared at it as though it was going to grow teeth and attack him any minute. Psssh wimp.

I thought that granny had fallen off her rocker when a smirk filled her features instead of her usual rage.

"Hmph and you call yourself a man. I mean if even Naruto can do,"

"Hey!"

"I thought for sure you could handle a fake stomach for a couple minutes…" And her smirk turned cynical. I was about to give her a piece of my mind about how I was just as, if not more, manly then Sasuke when a wave of death crashed through the room. I slowly turned behind me and was vividly reminded of a serial killer. Weirdo…

"Give it to me." Sasuke demanded with his hand extended out. Tsunade acted as though he was the one begging to wear it and threw the ugly sack at the teme who caught it by the tips of his fingers. Sasuke held the vest away from him as though it was contaminated with toxins and studied it thoroughly.

"Ah geez teme it's not this complicated, just put one arm in then the other!" I shouted getting impatient. He shifted his cold glare towards me for a moment and then returned it to the object in his hands.

What was he waiting for, the apocalypse?...Well that actually might be an accurate guess now that I think about. However frustrated and annoyed I snatched the vest from his hands and began a war. Soon we were rolling on the floor me trying to grab his arms and him avoiding that one outcome.

After much struggling and couple bruises, the war was over, meaning that now one Sasuke Uchiha sported a fine new stomach. However with as much dignity as the Bastard could gather he stood on his feet but it was too late. The damage had been done. His hair was sticking out in different directions. His clothes rumpled and distorted while the vest tried to slide down his arm, and a pink hue dusted across his cheeks, from the struggle or the plain embarrassment I would never know.

At this point it was impossible to contain myself.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! This is so priceless!" I shouted while bluntly pointing my finger at him.

"Oh shit! I'm peeing myself! Oh shit shit shit!" I laughed while attempting to waddle to the bathroom.

"Moron." Sasuke said while crossing his arms, not moving a muscle to help me…bastard.

"Wow…I mean when I heard Naruto was pregnant I was shocked but Sasuke…you making this into another competition or something?…Cause at least Naruto isn't sporting fake boobs…That's a little excessive isn't?" A familiar voice said from the doorway. All laughing ceased when my eyes snapped up to meet the cocky smile of none other than Kiba. Suddenly the notion of me having to pee hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh Shit! Ok you guys…Just wait or something…I just… I gotta…" I said trying as fast as I could to waddle to the god damn bathroom. Who the fuck decided to make the bathroom so far away? God so inconsiderate! Before I could even blink I was lifted into the air and found that the toilet was magically getting closer.

I was about to flip some shit at being treated like a god damn girl when I noticed how tense the bastards muscles had gotten. Choosing to stay still I allowed the humiliating behavior to continue. Ha and the bastard says I don't do anything for him! LIES! It was only until we reached the bathroom and I was placed down that I realized that Sasuke still had the stomach on.

In the end I needed new pants, which the bastard smugly retrieved for me…asshole, when I finally decided I was presentable enough to go face the unknown. As I reached for the handle Sasuke snatched my hand into his own while his gaze smothered me until I really thought I was going to suffocate.

I wanted to yell at him, call him a scaredy-cat, make that unwavering gaze leave mine, and replace that fear with any other expression. I was scared too and having Sasuke showing his concern didn't help the swelling dread that formed in the pit of my stomach. But I was man, and I needed to start pulling my weight in this relationship too and stop relying on the stupid teme.

Taking a deep breath I looked the anxious bastard in the eyes, placing my hand on his arm as reassurance. Even if he pretended that the touch was unwanted I knew he appreciated it by the relaxation of the muscles.

"Come on Teme…can't keep them waiting forever." I said making sure that my voice wouldn't waiver with my speeding heart. But Sasuke wasn't an idiot and sometimes I was positive the teme could understand me better than I did myself. I turned to walk out the door when his arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me back into his chest. He said nothing as held me in his arms, but then again words might have ruined the moment.

We stayed like that, each of us taking the other strengths and giving up our own to the other. And people thought that we couldn't share ha. I took one last shaky breath before finally moving out of the embrace, turning my head around to smile. Sasuke nodded and gave a short grunt clearly conveying that if he sensed trouble he was getting both our asses out of there. I rolled my eyes and finally opened the bathroom door.

"What the heck where two doing in there? Actually…I change my mind I don't want to know boss…" Came the oh so polite comment from none other than Konohamaru, who was sporting a very smug smirk. However, as much I want to deny it, I felt my face light up making the urge to whack the boy across the head run through my mind.

"Shut it Konohamaru!" I shouted pointing an accusing finger towards the convicted criminal.

"Hahaha well he sure gets pissy like the old Naruto." I heard another voice chuckle.

"Shut up! I do not get pissy!" I shouted before I finally processed what was going on. I noticed that my close friends were all now standing in front of me, counting twenty in all. Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, Kurenia, Iruka, Konohamaru and his three friends, Tsunade, and Shizune all were gathered in the small house that I temporarily called home. I heaved a sigh trying to release the butterflies that began to flutter to life within my stomach.

"Yep…Definitely the same old Naruto." Choji joked and everyone joined in the laughter. It was strange how…normal it all seemed. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me at the familiar surroundings. It made it that much easier to open my mouth and begin my tale of woe.

However before I could get the first word out Shikamaru held up his hand stopping all words in their wake.

"Before you be you start we aren't alone." Shikamaru stated bordely while looking at the ceiling. I cocked my head to the side clearly indicating my confusion. He looked at me before taking a deep sigh.

"What a drag." He said as he slowly moved toward the door. I looked at Sasuke as his grip around my waist tightened. However when I stepped forward he did nothing to stop me, but remained stuck to my side.

I walked out the door and was surprised by the blinding light of the sun which caused me to use my hand as a sheild. I slowly looked around the yard finding…everyone. The five great nations where all gathered before me and it made me stumble in my walking. I didn't look around to try and recognize particular faces because somehow they had all began to blend as one. For a moment I felt dread and fear coil inside me and my fight or flight instincts began to kick in. Sweat began to pour off my face as I began to look for my escape roots. I could feel my heart pounding as adrenaline coursed through my veins. I had to leave, I had to escape, I didn't want to see _those_ eyes again. Just as I was about to dart a firm hand gripped my shoulder causing me to flinch away from the touch.

"Dobe…" Sasuke whispered into my ear causing a shudder to rush through but for a whole other reason. Slowly the tense feelings in my stomach dwindled allowing me to take in a deep breath to calm my heart. As I looked around from face to face I could see the eagerness and nervousness that had been inside of me reflect in their eyes.

I nodded my head in a sign of greeting. I expected question after question, maybe a few sneers or looks of disgust, but all that surrounded me was silence. Finally I decided to get things started.

"Uh…Hey everyone…" I stared trying to hide my shaking knees.

"I know that most of you must be pretty freaked out by all of this, I was too. Hahahahaha" I stated rubbing the back of head, trying to buy myself time in order to think of what to say next. A small amount of pressure was applied to the hand by my side and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I squeezed back on the teme's hand. I had almost forgot…I wasn't alone.

"I understand that some of you won't want to accept me, Sasuke, or my child into your society. And if you choose to hate me, I will also understand but the bastard and my child, please…our child will be just like you or your children. Please at the very least accept him." I would've gotten on my hands and knees but with my stomach in the way I just bowed as deeply as I could, praying my message had reached them. I snapped my head up when a loud rude snort filled the air.

"What you so worried about, We all friends here, There ain't gonna be no fallout, So shed no tears." I heard from my right and snapped my head to realize that it was indeed uncle bee.

"Yeah Naruto! I don't know about the rest of these guys but I know that we, from the land of waves, are behind you one hundred percent! I'll protect with both my arms!" I heard a not so little Inari shout.

"Don't be a fool." I heard Gaara quietly say but his eyes shined with respect. Temari laughed and shrugged.

"Don't be an idiot. You saved our country, brought back our loved ones! We, as Kohona, owe you our lives!" Shouted another man from the crowd and a loud yell of agreement chorused through the air.

My eyes were wide and my mouth slightly open from the pure shock. I found my eyes searching for anything to tell me whether this was a dream or not. I first locked eyes with the five kages who smiled and nodded in agreement with the shouting. I switched over to my friends behind me to find them doing the same. Finally I looked up at the one person who I trusted my life with to find him scanning the crowd just as I had done. He must have felt my gaze upon him because in the next instant he was looking back at me, eyes held worry in them but it was his protective hold on my waist that made my breath catch in my throat.

Maybe it was silly or made me dumb but in that moment it all became clear. I wasn't alone. It was so simple and yet so hard to grasp. I had friends and I gave my all into protecting them all but I never allowed them to protect me. How many times had I worried about raising my child alone? Not once did it occur to me that people would _want_ to help me. That they would care about _me_.

I would like to blame Takahiro for making me so over emotional, but the truth was that those words hit me deep than any wound could. Tears poured from my eyes as my heart melted inside my chest.

"Shit man you really are pregnant. You're sobbing like a damn girl" Kiba said on a chuckle making the whole crowd laugh with him. Even I found myself cracking a smile before faking a glare.

"Shut up I could still wipe the floor with your ass any time of the week!" I shouted causing a growl from Kiba and a whole new round of laughter from everyone else. Except Sasuke who only snorted and mumbled a childish under his breath…bastard.

The night went by smoothly, everyone coming and going in rounds. The Konoha gang and Sasuke stayed the whole time but it was really nice to see everyone.

Questions were of course asked how, why, when, the basics. When finally it was just Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Konohamaru, Yamato, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, uncle Bee, the five kages, and Shizune we all sat around a camp fire talking and laughing about anything that came up.

"So it's a boy huh?" Tenten said while she gently touched my stomach. I smiled and nodded even as the asshole snorted next to me. She looked up, confusion scribbled across her face.

"The dobe thinks it's a boy…" The teme mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"What do you mean? Can you not see him?" Neji piped in from behind Tenten. I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Well…no we can't…"

"Then how do you know it's a boy?" Neji persisted. Sasuke smirked and I glared before puffing out my cheeks and crossing my arms.

"Intuition." I mumbled causing everyone to laugh.

"But why can't you see him?" Choji asked while the laughter and the red in my cheeks died down.

"Well…we only have a theory…but basically the Kyubbi is one who made this happen, by taking a small portion of his chakra and…uh dividing it amongst me." Wow…that was definitely one of the most awkward moments in my life… you try explaining that two sperms were meshed and made to create an egg…to everyone else…I mean the images they would think of!

"Anyway, the reason we think we can't see the baby is because he is inside the Kyubbi's seal. We can't see inside of it, therefore we also can't see our child. I don't think it was consciously done by the Kyubbi, I think it was the only way for the egg to survive." I finished. The campsite was silent once more but it didn't last for long.

"Sasuke how the hell did you know? I mean did you know before hand?" Tenten asked innocently. Sasuke glared at her for a moment before Sai decided to pipe in.

"I told him." He claimed with that fake smile of his. She nodded before continuing.

"But how did you know where he was?" She continued to press. Of course when she said that I found that even I didn't know the answer to that. Sasuke glanced over to where Shizune was sitting, which she turned red when all eyes were casted on her. Ah Shizune…I always knew she was a romantic…

The air became quiet, and one question continued to nag at the back of my mind.

"Why don't any of you care that the bastard and I…had an affair…"They were all just as good of friends with, if not better, friends with Sakura then they were with me. Silence spread around us like a thick fog and for a minute I thought that they all were going to attack when Sai laughed.

"Well fish cake it was really obvious how much you and Sasuke-kun where interested in each other that no one was surprised." Sai said so casually you thought I was talking about a rock. My mouth dropped when I found everyone nod in agreement.

"WHAT!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me with _that_ look…you know the one that clearly states that whatever you thought you were hiding was obviously never a secret.

"Come on Naruto did you really think it was a secret?" Temari, freaking Temari who doesn't even live here said.

"Yes actually I did!"

"Whenever you guy were in eyesight of each other it looked like you were ready to just rip off the others clothing and just do it right where you stood. I'm pretty sure even small children knew that something was fishy about you guys. I mean come on man we all have hormones but that is just out of control." Kiba, freaking oblivious Kiba, stated with a huge wolf grin. My mouth dropped further when everyone began to make jokes about how they were surprised this type thing only just happened. They had, apparently, predicted this long long ago. I sneakily looked up to the bastard who was sitting beside me to find a dark red hue on his pale face and his left brow doing its angry jig.

"Shut up." The Uchiha stated through his teeth causing the laughter to increase.

"Aw is daddy being over-protective of mommy?" Kiba said mockingly but soon stopped when he realized the look of death was upon him. However something else had me completely concerned about this entire situation.

"Who the heck is the mommy?" I asked completely serious. When everyone just continued to stare at me with just as shocked expressions as me, my fears were confirmed.

"Fuck that shit! I'm not the fucking mommy I'm a guy!" I shouted.

"I sure hope not with mouth like that." Choji said jokingly but it still caused a hue to rise on my cheeks.

"T-that's beside the point. I'm not a girl damnit!" I shouted trying to get everyone to see the logic. However no one seemed to be as deeply disturbed about this news as I was.

"Hahahaha I mean it's pretty obvious which one is the girl in the relationship…" Kiba said with a taunting smirk. My cheeks flushed in anger.

"Screw you! Just because I bottom doesn't make me any less manly!" Oh this fight was so brung! Seeing how rallied up I was getting Tenten placed a soothing hand on my shoulder while trying to contain her laughter.

"Then what would you call yourself?" She asked making me pause in thought.

"What?"

"Well if Sasuke is the daddy then what would you be?" I cocked my head feeling as though this was an obvious question.

"I would also be daddy…" I stated. It was suddenly very quiet around our lovely campfire.

"But Sasuke is the daddy…"

"So?"

"So…there can't be two daddys."

"Why not?"

"Because then you won't know which one he is talking to." This stumped me for a minute. Yeah…I guess that would be confusing. But like hell I was going to be called a mommy! No way! There had to be a word…_similar_ to mommy… Mommy mommy mom mama?

"Papa!" I shouted after my few moments of silence which earned me a few quizzical looks.

"Look I'll be papa and the bastard can be daddy! It's perfect!" I shouted. This caused a whole new round of laughter to occur.

"W-whatever y-you say!" Tenten said in between laughs.

The rest of the night we continued to talk about things that truly were of no consequence. That is until the kages finally spoke up.

"Naruto." Tsunade said earning everyone's attention. I turned my attention to her and the rest of the kages before the Tsuchikage took her place. The old short man soon stood up and looked between both Sasuke and me.

"It's about time we discussed about what going to happen." I felt Sasuke tense beside me but paid no heed to it.

"What do you mean?" The kages looked amongst themselves before finally returning their attention back to me.

"Naruto," Mizukage had now taken over. " we, the five nations, have learned of this news. It is spreading like wild fire, mainly because it's such an impossible phenomenon." She said coolly.

"So…what's wrong?" I prodded trying to understand where she was going with this.

"Naruto Madara has been dormant since the last time we fought him. He was defeated but he is not dead. He has been looking for an opportunity to attack…" She stopped and looked at me seriously, as though trying to convey the message telepathically.

"So…" I said trying to tell her that no I didn't read minds and I never would. She sighed but before she could continue Sasuke finished her.

"Dobe you are the opportunity." He said deadly serious and then my heart dropped.

"But we have come up with a plan." The Raikage's voice boomed interrupting the mental nightmares of what happened to my mother while she gave birth to me.

"We are going to all protect you Naruto…"

"No." I stated feeling my blood run cold. All heads turned towards me.

"What?"

"No."

"Naruto…" Tsunade sighed.

"No! I don't want people to die for me!"

"This is more than just about you Naruto…This is also about the fate of the shinobi world as we know it." The old man lectured.

"But I can't help…"

"And no one asked you to. Naruto you are preoccupied…you have done enough for us, let us do something for you." Tsunade said seriously and everyone nodded in agreement.

When I didn't say anything, Gaara took over.

"Each of us have decided that we will send a portion of our militaries and rotate shifts, making sure that at all times you are protected." He stated in his monotone voice.

"Each of us has given our word to protect you and only our most trusted men will be sent. You have our word as the five kages that nothing will happen to you." The Mizukage continued while the rest nodded in agreement.

"Hn…and what proof do you have for not turning on us." Well…I guess the bastard was feeling left out. I turned to look at him for a minute before returning my gaze back to the Mizukage. She looked hard and long at Sasuke before smiling.

"You don't Uchiha-san you just have to trust us." I almost laughed at the idea of Sasuke trusting someone he hadn't analyzed and weighed how valuable they were to him, but somehow managed to keep it in. After a long silence he looked at me and I nodded, showing that it was ok. He dissected my gaze for a minute longer before looking away and grunting. He wasn't happy but he was just going to have to accept it.

"Alright." I finally agreed, and a rush of relief seemed to flow out of everyone.

"Oh and there is one more thing,,," Kiba from my right piped in.

"One of us will be with you the whole time too. Just so you feel a little more comfortable." He said while winking at me, and conversation started back up again. And for that one moment, I felt…peaceful. I looked up at the sky and prayed for time to slow down just a little.

"Damnit Naruto!" Kiba shouted while Akamru growled. I laughed and nervously rubbed the back of my head.

"I can't help it…Ahahaha I have to pee like every two minutes."

"Then why did you have to insist on going for a walk!"

"Fresh air?" I suggested and I could tell it was taking every fiber in Kiba's being not to whack me.. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Listen I'll be like two seconds. I'm not like a girl I just whip it out and put it back in. No big deal." I said while walking to the nearest tree.

"Damn it you're trying to get me in trouble with your damn husband! The last thing I need is that bastard bitch slapping me for losing you."

"First off Sasuke doesn't bitch slap, it's more like bitch assassinate*. Second, Sasuke isn't my husband, Third off, what am I a child? I think I can pee by myself!" I shouted while still peeing on the tree. Kiba had one brow raised, clearly telling me how unterrifying I looked…Damn.

"How the hell does Sasuke deal with you and your mood swings?" Ah yes because that would make everything better by continuing to mention said bastard who was MIA…NOT.

Sasuke had left earlier while I was taking a nap and had yet to come back. I wasn't worried or anything though…cough cough…

I finally finished relieving myself, when a voice rose in volume. Curious, I stepped closer to the noise.

"Sasuke I can't believe you did this to me!" I heard from none other than Sakura Haruno. My feet seemed to have become fused to the ground I found I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Kiba who was hot on my heels seemed to have been facing the same problem. So we stood there and listened to a conversation that neither of us should have been listening to.

"Sakura…"

"No! God Sasuke why? Just fucking why? Why did you do this to me? I knew…I knew that you loved him. But I wanted so badly to believe you Sasuke…To believe that you loved me back…" She finished with a trembling voice, trying to hold back the tears.

"Sakura, it wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"But you did Sasuke! I'm hurting so much I'm not sure where to start fixing myself! I…It's not Naruto's fault…I know that because I knew how much he was in love with you…and I know that had I been in that same situation, drunk with the person I loved, I probably would have done the same. But everytime I look at him…all I can see is you and him…I would have supported you two! I wouldn't have tried to come between you because I can accept defeat! But you lead me along like a damn dog and now I'm so lost. How could you…" She trailed off and a sob wracked through her body. Sasuke said nothing nor did anything to comfort her. I was angry for minute that he was just standing there letting her cry, but I was not naïve enough not to realize that he was doing that for her. Making sure that his feelings were clear, and so he was not giving her false hope…and somehow that made me feel dirty.

"A-and now I have become the bad guy! I am the one who is a jerk!"

"Sakura it's not like I knew…"

"Fuck you! You knew Sasuke and don't you dare feed me some crap about denial! I asked you Sasuke…I asked you if you were sure that you loved me…if maybe you really did love Naruto…and I'm not sure what you told Naruto but all I know is that that's the night you ended up sleeping together…and that was the morning you asked me to marry you…"

"But you had to give me false hope Sasuke…you told me that there wasn't another…that I wasn't just a substitute because I could bear children…Sasuke…do you realize how much you change when you are with Naruto? It's like you become a different person. You're so calm and even happy…When he was hospitalized and you wouldn't leave his side…I was fine with it for the first few days because I knew how much he meant to you, and to me too, but then you would never come home, and suddenly once again your schedule revolved around him…I'm not sure if it ever didn't revolve around Naruto… I knew had the places been switched and I was in Naruto's shoes…you would be there…with Naruto and you would leave with Naruto too…And then when he said he wouldn't go to our wedding. Sasuke you went crazy and for minute I thought you would kill someone…you were just so…unhappy without him there…" She finished quietly and a little horse from the yelling that had been done throughout the speech. Sasuke stood there quietly not saying a word.

"I was just as surprised when I found out Naruto was pregnant as you were. I don't remember sleeping with him that night." Sasuke defended. Sakura laughed, but it was bitter.

"I'm sure you thought it was a dream again." She muttered through her teeth. Sasuke's eyes widened a little at the just as shocking news to me.

"How…" Sasuke slipped before closing his mouth tightly. Sakura smiled bitterly.

"Oh thought I didn't know? It's what started all the, apparently crazy, ideas that you were in love with him. One morning I noticed you had a problem…down there…and decided it would be a nice 'wake up call' so I started kissing your cheek and neck and ear. However instead of my name you said Naruto's." Sasuke was quiet, not saying a word. I feared that my racing heartbeat would be heard by the two of them because surely it could be heard by the entire forest. Finally Sakura sighed, trying to hide the tears rolling down her face.

"Why…Why did you tell me you loved me? Was it a lie? A joke? A cover? Why Sasuke? Answer me you asshole!"

"Because I was scared." Sasuke answered and Sakura went quiet.

"Naruto…Naruto is a firecracker. Bright, easy to set off, loud, annoying, and unpredictable. It's what makes him able to see the light and make others see it too. Even if you don't want to, Naruto will shine it in your face so its staring right at you. And you have to look because it's just so damn beautiful. It scares me. He scares me. He holds so much power over me…over everyone he meets, without even knowing it. To make it worse he is just so unpredictable! And dumb! God he is such a moron! So he does all this random shit and no one can ever predict what's going to happen. But I'm never sure when he might…leave…and choosing to be with Naruto is choosing to leave everything I know behind, and change…that's what scared me…" Sasuke answered and I'm pretty sure everyone's mouth dropped at the entire paragraph Sasuke spoke. However I was deciding whether or not I should slap him or not! That was like the biggest backhanded compliment the stupid bastard! Sakura regained her composure quickly and looked him in the eyes before asking her last question.

"So tell me Sasuke…do you love Naruto?" I found myself leaning in closer, as though every millimeter would make a difference in his answer. When he didn't reply Sakura breathed again.

"Do you love Naruto? You at least owe me that…" Sakura asked once more. Sasuke looked at her before taking a deep breath.

"Yes."

When the bastard came home that night, I wanted to act like nothing happened. But as soon as I saw his face my act crumbled and I rushed into his unconscious embrace and was surprised when instead of yelling at me, the bastard only held me close.

"I love you too Teme…"

"Hn…dobe."

**Wow…fourteen pages…I'm a beast! Lol Alright if you guys have ANY questions please ask! I want to answer all the questions you guys may have! :) Even if you think it may spoil something its ok! If it is something that I can answer through my story I will, if it already happened I'll tell you what chapter it happened! :) The next chapter is probably the last one I can answer questions before it gets too intense! SIKE CAUSE GUESS WHATS HAPPENING NEXT! YEP! THE BIRTH! I hope you guys are as excited as me! Thanks and please keep reviewing! **


	15. Chapter 15

**HI guys! Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I really want to give a great big thank you to those of you who reviewed: MissMeha611, pinksugarsheep, MelanisticLeopard, the green ace of clubs, mushmushmush, xXangelXx1990, AnimeFreak1306, Miss Jester61, cariangelus, sasunarulover, ukume7, Angelling, Anonymously Missing, mochiusagi, DaBunneh, Kitsune-ohime-sama! 3 You guys soo much! Oh and of course a great big thank you to DudeYBL for helping me keep what little sanity I have left! Lol ^_^ So without further ado Chapter 15! I hope you enjoy! :)**

"Oh God my eyes!" Kiba shouted as he ran from the room, hands rubbing his eyes in hopes, I assume, to remove the images he had witnessed.

"We told you not to go in there." I heard Tenten say in a sing song tone in the background causing all the sand nins that sat around the table with her to nod in agreement.

"Fuck! Shut the damn door Kiba!" I shouted, attempting to cover as much of the bastard and I as I could. Damn, right when it was getting good. Sasuke growled while wrapping his arms around my frame and lifted me in air with the blanket draping around us. He walked over to the door and slammed it closed with his foot before returning to the bed. Now this would have been fine if he had…removed a certain part of his anatomy from my body. I almost bit my lip off with every damn step he took. I opened my eyes to find his smirking face looking back at me. The damn bastard did it on purpose! Angered I grabbed his neck and started the war all over again.

Three hours later I woke up to an empty bed. I sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers, not wanting to face the world quit yet.

In four days and Takahiro would be here. Tsunade told me that it was normal for babies to be born one or two days early or late, so most likely I wouldn't go into labor in four days. Of course the kind and understanding friends that I had begun making bets on whether the baby would be early or late, proving who the child would be like. If he was early he would be like Sasuke and if he was late apparently he would be like me…stupid jerks…However the closer the due date came the more nervous I got. I knew this was a time to be happy and excited and when I was in front of everyone that was exactly how I acted, but the truth was I was a nervous wreck. So much was at stake when I went into labor, Takahiro, the village, and I'm not trying to exaggerate but the world. So yeah a lot on my plate.

I would start thinking about it all and the stress would start to overwhelm me and my heart would start to feel like it was constricting until I couldn't breathe. I took a deep breath while chasing away those thoughts. I opened my eyes looking at the empty space that filled the bed.

Sasuke normally was dragged out of bed while I was asleep to do some parenting lessons. It was hard, taking the lessons of what to do if our child was mentally or even physically handicapped. Their life was constricting, but what the saddest part was that they would never know just how constricting it would be. It upset the bastard, I mean it upset me too but I knew the bastard had hopes of our child being a strong ninja and continuing the clan.

We got in a huge fight about a couple days before and really let it all out. It was about how our son wouldn't be normal, he would be useless and maybe it would be a good thing that he died, it was better than living such a pathetic life. You can bet your bottom dollar I slapped the shit of him.

"He is our son! _My_ son! Just because he may not be as smart or as beautiful or as agile as the others what right do you have to tell him to drop dead? Fuck you asshole! You drop fucking dead! If you don't want to be a part of his life then get the fuck out of here! You're not welcomed here if that's how you fucking feel!"

"What the hell are we supposed to do with him?"

"LOVE him!" Sasuke went silent at my response and I panted while I cursed the tears rolling down my face. Dumb hormones…

I felt myself shiver from the sheer force of my anger but I tried to calm down.

"He may be 'useless' to everyone else but he will never be 'useless' to me. Everyday Sasuke he is going to do something, achieve something, learn something new and even though it won't be monumental it will still be an improvement. And I know that when he does I will be there for him and give him all the love he needs…all the love he deserves. Will you?" Sasuke looked at me for a while but I knew he wasn't going to say no. He was frustrated, angry, and a little scared of what might happen. And I could understand that, I could forgive it.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and I gave a sigh of relief at his confirmation that no, he wasn't going to leave.

"Bastard." I breathed as his arms lightly wrapped around me. After that the teme carried me to bed and I was so drained I didn't even have the strength to argue.

I shut my eyes once more at the memory and willed my body to go to sleep again. It didn't take much convincing as I could feel the pulls of sleep take me under. The farther I got into my pregnancy the more exhausted I became. Honestly the little rut the bastard and I had earlier was becoming more and more scarce and it wasn't even all the visitors we had that made it so rare. My body just seriously couldn't take it. While I drifted from dream to dream I wondered if Sasuke blamed me for what our child would be like if he lived. I would have asked but considering the argument we had had I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

I felt something lightly pressing my stomach and I snapped my eyes open in alert. I quickly spotted Sasuke hovering over my stomach and in my sleep fogged mind I came to a terrible revelation. Sasuke was trying to kill our baby. I found myself frozen in place as I watched Sasuke slowly bring his hands to lightly touch the skin on my belly. No he wouldn't do this, he fucking wouldn't do this to Takahiro…to me!

He rubbed my stomach in soothing circles, maybe after feeling me tense, but soon brought his face down and placed a gentle kiss above my belly button.

"I love you. When I said those things…I'm sorry, I will love you, just as much as your 'Papa' does. I promise…" He whispered against my skin while a sad smile curled his lips. I never thought that falling more in love with the bastard was humanly possible but, and I would never tell him so girly, I was proven wrong. The sob that escaped my chest was uncontrollable and honestly I didn't even try to keep it in. Sasuke snapped his head up and I saw as embarrassment flooded his features at getting caught doing something so…loving.

"You stupid bastard!" I yelled while punching him in the shoulder.

"You are trying to make a fool of me by making me cry so much!" I continued to yell while I reached forward to him. He didn't move but I found that I didn't care and continued to cuddle into the stone man.

"I love you…I love you so much…" I said between manly hiccups. The teme snorted but finally seemed to relax and hesitantly brushed the strands of my hair.

"Dobe." He said while his other arm made awkward jerky movements up and down my back, I'm sure his attempt in soothing me, which brought on a whole new set of tears. I mean how many people did Sasuke willingly comfort? By the way he rubbed my hair and back I was guessing it wasn't too many. I was just so full of…everything that I couldn't hold it in. This may or may not have led to another three hour nap. But this time when I opened my eyes the empty space had been filled and now rested a complete bastard. But damn if I didn't love it.

"We don't need the directions this is all just common sense." I said distractedly as I tried to sort out all the parts of the brand new crib.

"But that would require you having common sense and a penis." Sai said with that fake smile. Embarrassment and anger welled up inside me as I once again wondered how Sai even got involved in this…oh yeah Tsunade that evil evil women….

"Sasuke come here." Tsunade boomed while standing tall in the doorway. Sasuke lazily turned his head toward her, his brow raised in question. Tsunade huffed before rolling her eyes.

"Brat you need to come to parenting lessons." She growled while not moving a muscle to retrieve him.

"Can't it wait? We're building Takahiro's crib!" I said in defense. Ain't no way in hell I was building this damn bitch by myself! Plus it was the bastard's idea saying that I had spent too long in bed, though I knew he was concerned about me. It was April 4, the day that baby Takahiro was supposed to take his first breath, and I was losing it. I'm pretty sure Sasuke realized that I was about to lose my mind and so, as the bastard that he is, demanded that I do something. I hated to admit that being busy did help me keep my mind off things, even if it was just a little. But it wouldn't help if Sasuke left! He was the main reason why it was so easy to forget! Plus wasn't this shit supposed to bring us together as parents! Stupid Granny!

"I already thought of that. Sai has readily agreed to assist you in any way that he can." Tsunade said with a smirk and I felt my face pale when I saw said man walk in.

"Hello fishcake." He said in cheery voice but somehow it lacked the normal emotion one would have when saying it. Ah well at least he was improving since the first time I met him.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted.

"What just pretend that he is the Uchiha," Sasuke growled at that.

" and things should go fine."

"You can't just assume because they are both bastards that it will be the same! Their levels of bastardiness is completely different!" Yes I did just make up a word to describe the existence of the two assholes in front of me. It was the only way to get my point across

"I least I have a penis and a brain."

"I have a penis damnit!"

"Ah so you do lack a brain."

"Wha-n-no I have one! Shut up!" I shouted turning to demand the bastard to back me up. But when I turned my head to face Tsunade once more she and the teme were gone…damn.

As you can see this fight had continued while we attempted to build the crib.

"What does my penis have to do anything with my common sense?" I finally restored back.

"Nothing it is just another thing you lack." He said still smiling. I felt the anger course through me, because apparently to Sai I wasn't stressed out enough as it was! No he just had to go and get me all worked up!

"You jackass I'm so gonna kick your as-URGH!" I stood up to wring Sai's scrawny little neck when a sharp and unexpected pain surged through my pelvis.

"URGH!" I shouted when another, more intense pain pounded through me again. The pain wasn't too bad just uncomfortable and made want to move around to in hopes of fixing it.

Sai was at my side in an instant and before I knew it so was everyone else. Before I could blink Tsunade had made a path and someone was carrying me out of the room. By the time I looked up to see who was carrying me the teme had placed me on the bed and now only Tsunade, Shizune, and Sasuke where in the closed off room.

"What the hell! Did you guys fucking drill that routine or something?" I asked while trying to sit up on the bed.

"Take off your clothes." Tsunade said seriously.

"Wha-"

"Take off your clothes Naruto." She repeated once more but her voice was louder and firmer. Sensing the panic filling the room I found myself shakily taking off my clothes.

"Hn. Dobe." And I snapped my head up to meet black eyes as his cool hand slowly replaced mine in helping remove my clothes. And though now I hate to admit it I was so relieved he was there to take charge.

Soon my legs were spread and I found Tsunade in a position I never wanted to find her again. She…spread my ass cheeks while touching my hole! This couldn't get anymore awkward….

"You're having contractions." I heard her casually say as I tried to imagine that I was anywhere but where I was at that moment.

"WHAT?" I shouted when the words caught up to me.

"You are having your contractions…baby Takahiro is getting ready to be born." Before I could get another word in Tsunade started barking out commands and Shizune and Sasuke jumped into action. Where the fuck was that bastard going? Wasn't he supposed to hold my hair or hand or something? At least that's what they did in all those pregnant shows…And wasn't I supposed to be in the worst pain of my life? Psh women just couldn't handle pain as much as men could probably.

"But isn't my water or some shit like that supposed to break?" I continued to argue, not quite believing that it was really happening. That baby Takahiro was really going to be born.

"Naruto nothing about your pregnancy is normal, I wouldn't be that shocked that you don't have a water to break." And with that she closed off the argument.

Realizing I had lost I scooted back on the bed and raised my legs up on portable leg lifts Tsunade had just attached. She said something about needing all the hands we could get when we discussed and reviewed what was going to happen when I went into labor. Granny paused and looked at me for a moment, before she finally asked her question.

"What are you doing?" Her voice boomed from the stress she was under. I rolled my eyes before huffing in annoyance, trying to hide how uncomfortable it was being this exposed.

"I'm giving birth! And you said that when I had to give birth this is the position I'm supposed to be in!" I shouted but heat raced to my face. Tsunade stared at me for a minute before a chuckle escaped past her lips.

"You're not dilated enough yet…trust me you'll feel it." My face heated up as I snatched my legs from the stirrups.

"Psh whatever I'll perfectly fine. I'm way too manly to scream in pain." I huffed trying to gain whatever dignity I had left. I expected Tsunade to yell and say that I had no idea about what women had to go through but instead a smirk crossed her face.

"Yeah we'll see." Was all she said before she walked off. I rolled my eyes at her obvious disbelief in my words. Whatever, it couldn't be that bad women willing put themselves through the pain over and over again. I bet it would be over in like two seconds and then bam Takahiro would be here. Somehow through the ciaos I found myself praying 'please let everything be alright. Please let everything be alright.'

"MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at the immense amount of pain ricocheting inside of me. Why the hell did women willing put themselves through this? Were they insane?

"Come on Naruto you aren't even completely dilated yet." Tsunade said. I squeezed the bastards hand harder hoping to relieve some of the pain by causing the bastard pain. It was all even in my mind.

"God damnit how long does it take to get dialated?"

"Depends on the person." She said simply while preparing her chakra. The bastard was pale, well paler than usual, Tsunade was concentrated, and Shizune was preparing a heating table and everything else Takahiro would need when he was delivered. The tense atmosphere made me so uncomfortable that all I could focus on was the pain.

"So have you guys decided on what names you are going to name it if he happens to be a girl?" Shizune asked, probably realizing how uncomfortable I was. I blinked slowly trying to focus on her over the pain.

"Uh…" And I shyly glanced up to the bastard. We hadn't exactly talked about the whole girl name situation. Sasuke's placid mask suddenly took a thunderous turn.

"No." He stated coldly. When another round of pain coursed through me I found that he was messing with the wrong man. I wrapped my hands around his collar and yanked him towards me.

"You mother fucker! Until you go through this you keep your damn mouth shut! You fucking asshole I hate you!" I screamed at him while keeping a death grip on his shirt and shaking him here and there. I may have gone easier on him but he kept that damn emotionless mask on which of course pissed me off even more.

"Dobe you're exaggerate-."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I AM AND AM NOT DOING YOU BASTARD!" I shouted while continuing to shake him.

"Dobe callm dow-."

"YOU CALM DOWN!" I shouted. Ah the beauty of birth…Not.

Time went by excruciatingly slow, but finally after an hour and a half I was dilated enough to start pushing. However I felt my stomach drop when yells of pain and loud explosions filled my ears not two seconds after Tsunade told me I was ready. I stopped pushing trying to figure out what to do. I wanted to jump off the bed and help but...

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled trying to gain my attention. I quickly looked between her and the door.

"Naruto I know its hard but you have to push!" She yelled over the loud noises outside. I shook my head wanting to run and fight all at the same time. It was like the first battle I had encountered when I was a genin. Instead of doing something, anything, I froze. I demanded my body to move as my heart accelerated but I found I was frozen.

"Dobe." My eyes intensively flew to the bastard.

"Focus dobe! Takahiro is depending on you! Now push!" He shouted as he squeezed my hand. My body listened to him before my brain did. I was pushing pushing pushing. I was dying dying dying.

"!" I screamed as I pushed again.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled and I vaguely realized that when I looked down I could see Kyubbi's head coming out. However I could him feel more then see him though. Like something was being ripped from my torso and expelled forcefully from my stomach. But the sight made it ten times worse and I had to shut my eyes once again.

"The head is crowning!" Shizune shouted, but it sounded like a background noise to the constant humming in my ears. The outside, Shizune, Tsuande, and the bastard all paled in comparison as I listened for the one sound I needed to hear.

"Damn you!" Came the voice I'm sure no one but me had heard before. But it meant the Tsunade was winning…Thank God.

"It's out!" Shizune shouted while rushing to take care of my baby. I barely had the will to open my eyes but I managed somehow and I watched as Shizune worked diligently on my baby. Seconds seemed like hours as I waited for that single cry; please please please.

A soft cry filled the room and Shizune heaved a sigh of relief before wrapping up my precious child and turning toward me and Sasuke.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" Shizune smiled while tears coursed down her face and all I could do was smile while my face mirrored Shizune's.

"Itachi…" I mumbled out quietly while the bastard scooped her up into his arms so carefully I thought my heart would explode.

"Dobe.." Sasuke smiled toward me and the pure raw happiness that I saw, I was sure I would be content for the rest of my life.

"Dobe...I love you." He said lovingly. I opened my mouth to reply when a wave of dizziness washed through me.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked urgently and Tsunade and Shizune were over me. I blacked out for a minute only hearing 'vitals dropping' and 'Come on Naruto'. Then a loud bang coursed through the room and a man in a black cloak with an orange mask that only had one eye hole appeared over me. My vision blurred again while a soft echo of Naruto pierced my ears. I wanted to tell Sasuke not to worry about me and to protect Itachi. I could feel my life drain from me and I realized I was dying. I wanted to get up, run away; at least tell the bastard and Itachi I loved them. I wondered idly if this was how my parents felt when they had to leave me. I found my heart screaming the words I wanted to say; I love you Itachi, Sasuke…And then my world went black.

**OH! So I know one person saw that coming! Lol Congrats to MelanisticLeopard! Right on the money! Although mochiusagi was putting the pieces together! Lol :) Angelling I'm so glad I get to live! I'm still shocked that my chapter satisfied you! :) but now you probably want to kill me again hahahaha I'm evil! I like to live on the edge of life! Lol jk jk DudeYBL I can't figure out how you deal with me but thank you for being my WIFE! Lol Our child is turning out wonderful because of you! Lol (for those who don't understand it would be baby Itachi :) lol) Alright so now I have to write another chapter but here is the big question…Did Naruto live? Did he die? Muwahahahahahaha You have to wait till next chapter! (like I said I like living I the edge of life!) jk Anyway please review and tell me what you think ;) I hope you guys really liked this chapter! Review Review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just want to give a great big happy, I love you, Thank you to: Mitsunai-DarkAngel303-DGMlover, Miss Jester61, Anonymously Missing, Angelling, xXangelXx1990, a kitsune's light, MissMeha611, ukume7, cariangelus, MelanisticLeopard, tenneys-oats, ToXicStArCaNdy, the green ace of clubs, sasunarulover, mochiusagi, DaBunneh, Kura no Musa, bookwormqueen7, LovelessAddiction! You guys are way to awesome and thank you for always reviewing! Oh and of course A humungous thank you to my wonderful and beautiful wife DudueYBL! Love you! :3 And now without further ado Chapter 16!**

**This chapter is based off of Chapter 570 in Naruto many of the lines come from there so I don't really claim this chapter as completely original :) You will still understand everything but it will spoil some things….sorry…. Ok now really time for the story:**

When people die different ideas of what they feel or see are always told. A light at the end of a tunnel or a cold dark sinking feeling. Some are worse than others but none the less something is happening. I felt nothing, thought nothing, remembered nothing, saw nothing. It was like those times when you're so tired you pass out on your bed and then what feels like two seconds later you're alarm is going off signaling you to wake up. But this time there was no waking up. Maybe that is what is so scary about death. When you die, there is nothing. However sometime during my state of emptiness I began to feel. It wasn't a strong sensation, and I couldn't tell you what it was even if you asked, but still the sensation was there. Time passed but I still didn't stir. No thoughts were rushing through my head, there was just a very dull sensation.

More time passed and soon my thoughts returned. Who was I? Where was I? Where do I go now? Like a trickle of water I began to remember slowly. I was Naruto Uzamaki and I was dead.

I felt as though I was waking up from a heavy sleep, my thoughts coming so lethargic. However the more 'awake' I became the more aware I was of the sensation. I easily became frustrated when I couldn't figure out what it was rubbing all over me. No…not all over but rather my entire backside. No…it wasn't a rubbing sensation but almost a gliding one….where the hell was I? I wanted to open my eyes but quickly realized that they wouldn't open. I reached my arm up to rub them only to realize they too had become paralyzed. Now that I had thought about it my entire body was paralyzed and I became frightened.

I realized what being dead was about. You don't just get up later and shake it off saying, 'I'm tired of being dead now'. Once you're dead, you don't have anymore options. I died and I didn't feel good about it. Why did I die? Who killed me? An image of a beautiful baby girl ran through my mind and it all clicked. That was right; I died giving life to that beautiful baby. I wanted to smile but even my facial expressions wouldn't budge.

Time continued to pass but I was slowly becoming more and more aware of the sensations around me. I was floating on water. Not like an ocean but more like a clam quiet lake that I continued to drift to wherever it would take me.

More time passed and I wondered how long I had been drifting along the currents; days, months, years? Ignoring the constant nagging in the back of my head that wondered when I would get up, I focused on moving. I worked on my fingers first, trying to make them at least twitch but failed. However, the more I tried the more movement I got, and by the time I could curl my fingers into a fist I noticed some of my facial muscles were moving as well.

I continued floating for an endlessly short amount of time. I continued to focus on my fingers, my toes, my hands, my knees, my arms. However my concentration was brought to a halt when I softly bumped into something, making my constant drifting finally come to an end.

"Huh…so you lived did you?" A deep voice rumbled making it seem as though it was resonating. It took me a while before my eyes cooperated and began to slowly open. I could see colors at first, but my vision was so blurry that all the colors seemed to mix together. Finally, after mustering all of my concentration that I could, I forced my eyes to see shapes. It looked as though I was in some sort of cave. I lifted my head to look around but a wave of dizziness hit me and I had to plop my head back down into the water.

"Pathetic." The voice rumbled once more. Very slowly I raised my head again and found myself looking straight into the cause of my death.

"Kyubbi…" I croaked out, my throat incredibly dry, which was funny considering I had been in water this entire time but I would think about that later.

"Hn." He grunted and put his head back down as though it was too much energy to keep it up. I shakily pushed myself to a sitting position looking straight into his eyes. This was the demon that caused me so much heartache and made me shunned from my own village for so long. His glare intensified as I continued to observe him. I should have felt hatred and anger towards him, and yet I didn't. I had already conquered the darkness in my heart, and even though the Kyubbi seemed to have his own agenda, he gave me more then he took away. Kyubbi looked me over once more before snorting.

"You look like you're about to drop dead." He said with no concern but I could see him watching me from the corner of his eye. I rolled my eyes at his blunt statement. I pushed myself onto my shaky legs, falling once or twice but somehow managing to stand up.

"Just…you watch me…" I panted while a smirk crept onto my face. Kyubbi snorted again proving how much faith he had in my words. I ignored it and focused on gathering my energy.

It was silent after that, my breathing being the only thing that filled the air around us. I continued to think about everything that had led me up to this point in my life. Being shunned by Kohona as a child, becoming part of team seven, Sasuke leaving, fighting tooth and nail to bring him back, meeting Jiraya, fighting Kyubbi and gaining his Chakra, Sasuke coming back to Kohona, our futile attempts to defeat Madara, Sasuke making love to me, becoming pregnant with baby Itachi, breaking my own heart countless times, Sasuke loving me, Itachi being born; all these things created me and as strange as it sound without the Kyuubi I never would have become the man, the ninja I was today. Though it came with a lot a pain, in the end, it brought a thousand times more happiness.

"Psh you can barely stand." Kyubbi finally stated breaking the silence and my thoughts. I looked at him again before a smirk crossed my face once more.

"You know…You're pretty talkative today." I panted looking up at him while trying to gather the energy to remain standing. The Kyubbi looked flabbergasted and a little flustered. The look soon vanished and was replaced with a glare while he growled at me. I found myself chuckling at his glare but forced myself to become serious.

"Hey listen…I know you don't like me very much," I took my assumption as correct with the snort he made after the sentence. I almost lost my temper but somehow managed to keep it in check.

"Anyway, I know you don't like me, but I wanted to thank you." I said making him stutter.

"W-what?" He snarled as though I just told him he was trash. Funny how people take compliments sometimes….

I looked right into his eyes refusing to let his gaze escape mine before I smiled a sincere smile.

"Thank you…Thank you for giving to me what you have…"

"Are you that much of an idiot? I was trying to kill you to be set free and you're thanking me?" He growled right back. Annoyed I pointed my finger towards his face and yelled right back.

"I was thanking you! Why the hell are you getting mad at me! I don't care if you keep glaring at me but the least you could do is fix the way you respond to people!"

"What you hated and feared me before didn't you?" He sneered.

"Yeah…I guess I blamed you for things that you honestly had no control over…but…it wasn't your fault what happened to me as a child…"

"Then whose fault is it?"

"No ones…" I said so simply that it even caught the Kyuubi off guard. He growled once he regained his composure.

"How is that possible that no one is to blame?" I thought about my response for a moment before I answered him.

"Well think about it…everyone did what they did for a reason right? It wasn't like they were trying to be malicious they were protecting themselves and their children and you weren't really trying to hurt anyone either. You just wanted freedom right?" He looked me up and down for a moment as though measuring me up before he turned his head away.

"Whatever." And even though the response wasn't necessarily positive I found a smile find its way to my lips.

"You know Kyuubi…I want to get rid of some of that hatred you have and become friends." I said while flashing my cheesy smile.

"What?" He roared and yet I only found my smile becoming larger.

"You know like how eight tails and Bee are! They fight and talk to each other about their problems… I want to become like that! I'm so incredibly jealous of their relationship! I want the two of us to become really good friends too!" I exclaimed. Kyuubi just stared at me for a while before looking away.

"Are you an idiot?" He asked. My smile faltered from the shock of hearing his once rumbling voice turn into a mumble. However the smile easily found its way back on my face before I scratched the back of my head.

"So I've been told" I laughed, continuing to scratch my head. An awkward silence engulfed us as I struggled to figure out what to say next. But all I could think about was my little baby girl and how cute she was…hmmmmmm…well… he kinda did help in that whole baby making process…Wait would that make him the god father…? Well he was involved in her life whether he wanted to be or not! Wait did he even know her name?

"We named her Itachi you know…" I blurted out before I even could think about it. He looked surprised for a moment before his composure returned and he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't ask."

"Yeah I know…I just thought that maybe you would want to know…" I said right as my knees buckled with exhaustion.

"Hn. You look like crap." He stated and I glared back up at him.

"I bet you aren't much better with all the chakra you used trying to escape!" I shouted once again pointing my finger at his face.

"Psh I stored extra chakra knowing that stupid Hokage would try to keep me at bay. However, once I realized that Madara was there, I stopped using chakra all together. So I have all my chakra in tact." He finished explaining and I found myself nodding in awe. But one word brought me straight back to reality.

"Madara…" I whispered out loud when the memories of him coming in right before I lost consciousness flooded my brain. He was endangering everyone I loved, Kohona, and the whole country. I willed myself to get the energy to wake up but it was all in vain. I was out of chakra.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going back and fighting in the state that your in." Kyuubi said as if he could care less but I could tell he was …concerned?...maybe….

My expression hardened and I looked into his eyes, my gaze unwavering, showing that yes I was completely serious.

"You're going to seriously die in the state that you are in." He argued again.

"I don't care I have to protect everyone…I have to help." I stated trying once again to muster up all the chakra and energy I had left in my body. It was silent after that before the Kyuubi spoke again.

"If you want me to lend you my powers I could you know…Naruto…" He said softly and I had to run the sentence through my brain a few times to make sure that I wasn't going insane and hearing things.

"Wha-"

"Don't think that I'm offering because we're friends or anything! I'd just rather be under your control then under Madara's! That was all I was thinking about! And I just want to see you fight a little bit! That's right…I just want a good way to kill time!" The Kyuubi shouted as his defense.

"Hey I thought I already told you to work on you responding methods! They suck! And why are you getting so defensive I haven't even said anything yet!" I shouted right back at him. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest my eyes closed in defiance when I heard him give a huff of his own. However my eyes snapped open when I sensed movement from behind me. I quickly turned around to him that from between the bars of his cage, the Kyuubi had extended his arm until his fist was in front of me. I was about to ask what he wanted while staring at the huge fist before me when he answered my unspoken question.

"Mold your chakra with mine." He demanded. I felt my heart pound at the thought of what could go wrong if he instead tried to take over my body.

"Not that I'm not happy about the offer but this isn't going to turn into another chakra tug of war is it." It was terrifying to trust someone who you had never trusted before. I continued to switch my gaze from his fist to his eyes hoping to see whether his offer was legit or not. He smirked before answering.

"Idiot, you don't have to do that this time, though I'm a bit bored so if you want to play I wouldn't mind." He said keeping his fist in front of me. I looked at him for another moment really wondering if I should trust him or not. As I analyzed his gaze I realized that if I didn't take a chance and trust him there was no way that the Kyuubi would ever trust me.

Slowly I reached my fist out to his heart pounding the entire time until it finally bumped his. I paused waiting for something to happen but was a little surprised when I felt his chakra flow into my body. I smiled from relief and excitement about the right choice of trusting him. I held my hand to my stomach and undid the lock for Kyubbi cage. As the it began unlocking I thought about the time that I was first acknowledge. Iruka's words ran through my head as the lock to the Kyuubi's cage opened.

"_He isn't a fox-monster anymore. He is the leafs village's Naruto Uzamaki."_

"You aren't a fox monster anymore…" I found myself repeating the same words, hoping that they would save him as much as they saved me.

"You're one of my teammates from the leaf village…" And I meant every word. I didn't turn around to see the Kyuubi's face, but the silence let me know that my words had reached him. The lock had finally completely opened and as I shoved the gates wide open for the Kyuubi to be free I heard him scuff in the background. I smiled and pointed forward.

"Alright Let's go!" I shouted.

I snapped my eyes open, ready to take on whatever stood in my way.

**Muhahahahaha! Alright so who expected that! Hahaha jk AAAHHH I'm gonna be a roasted Bunny by the end of this! lol But at I let him live! Be thankful! Cough cough Angelling cough cough :) Oh Sasunarulover! I'm so glad that you like my story and please keep reading and reviewing! :D I'm so flattered that you check everyday! :) The reviews that you guys leave are just so inspiring! Thank you so much :) I hope to receive lots more :D Oh and about baby Itachi…I have finished drawing her! Hahaha but right now I am working on the background and I am having a hard deciding what it should be…..Hmmmmm ah the troubles of yoai fan girl lol :) Alright please review and tell me how you liked this chapter! I love you guys! Oh and only TWO chapters left….and then it's over…..*sniff sniff* I love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17(Fight Part I)

**I just want to give big huge I love you thank you to: yukino89, Adelle-Lori Wisteria , Angelling , caleebius , a kitsune's light, Anime Hottie Lovah, ukume7, DaBunneh, ToXicStArCaNdy, clio1111, AwsomestPersonAlive, Cariangelus, skyglazingMaro, Anonymously Missing, the-guardian-of-the-moon, Mochiusagi, xXangelXx1990, and vip! I seriously love you guys and you have no idea how much it means to me that you spend time to leave such encouraging reviews. You guys are awesome! :D**

_Summary:Naruto has finally given birth to a beautiful baby girl! But once she is safely delivered he goes unconscious. When Naruto finally comes to he comes face to face with none other than Kyubbi. After a brief conversation Naruto and Kyubbi make a pack and decide to work together. Now what will happen to Naruto and how is everyone else fairing in this final BATTLE!_

**Hehehehe cheezy summary! Yay! On with the story! :D**

The pain was indescribable. Like a liquid fire scorching the entire inside of my body, it was as excruciating as it was invigorating. My back arched up, though to get away from the pain or in hopes to sooth it away was undecipherable. I could feel the sweat pour down my face when my eyes finally snapped open.

"GGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA AAAA!" The scream was ripped from my chest as I felt the intense rush of energy fill my entire being. The clash of pain and energy was so intense that all I could see was white.

It felt as though hours had passed in agony before I found myself waking up once again. I opened my eyes slowly this time and groaned when my body moved in even the slightest way. Saying I was sore didn't even begin to describe the pain.

"Urgh…" I moaned finally sitting up completely.

"You alright kid?" Someone grumbled. I tried to chuckle but it quickly turned into a whimper of pain.

"No…I feel like shit." I grumbled.

"Heh well I hear giving birth does that to you." The damn bastard was laughing at my pain!

"Shut up Kyubbi! Whose fault do you think that is!" I yelled. He smirked and gave a cocky grunt.

"That's between you and the Uchiha…I don't even want to think about it." He said calmly but you could practically hear the smirk. I growled trying to will down the pink that dusted my cheeks.

"Shut-up bastard…" I said finally beginning to take in my surroundings. I felt my heart sink into my stomach while some of it launched into my throat at the….the ruins.

Dawn was quickly settling while the last bit of the stars just barely shined before the sun would once more mask over them. The air was a bit crisp, which became quite obvious to me when I finally noticed that there was nothing to shield me from the morning air. Nothing but a wreck of what was once Itachi's and my safe house. Heaps of wood, ash, cement, and metal were scattered around the whole premises. Part of the walls still stood while some of the pipes stuck out of the ground with water spewing quickly from them. I looked around for someone, anyone who could explain what the heck had happened when a man wearing an orange mask flashed through my mind.

Worry, grief, nervousness, pain, guilt, and so many more emotions ripped through me that I felt numb.

"Naruto!" Someone shouted interrupting my racing thoughts. My heart sped up in hope. Sasuke…

"Naruto thank god you are alright. We were so afraid that you wouldn't make it!" The feeling was quickly stomped out when, instead of Sasuke, a ninja from the Hidden Village of Sand appeared before me. The relief the man felt was clearly scribbled all over his face.

"Who…? Never mind, where is everyone?" I asked while continuing to look around hoping Sasuke would appear carrying Itachi with him. When a couple minutes passed and the man stilled hadn't answered I finally looked back at him and found that he was obviously conflicted with something. The suspense was too much. As it was my heart was pounding so hard I was sure it would burst if he didn't answer me in the next five seconds.

"Where is everyone?" I growled lowly making the man jump a bit. However he still didn't answer. The fear and anger clashed with this new adrenaline rush. Tears pricked the back of my eyes as I continued to glare at the quiet sand nin in front of me. After a few more seconds of silence my patience snapped.

"Tell me where they are!" I screamed as I punched the ground. The tears that still stung the back of my eyes now became more prominent with the throbbing of my hand. Well it was better than the pain I was feeling inside anyway.

"They went to the battle field." He mumbled quickly. The anger that was consuming me was engulfed by confusion.

"Battlefield…?" I asked as he turned his head away from me. I growled and snatched him up by his collar.

"Tell me!" I screamed at him. Fear bled from his eyes but soon died down as he turned his head away.

"I cannot."

"What do you mean fucking asshole!" I shouted while I shook him. He said nothing at first but finally sighed and resigned to his fate.

"Sasuke-san and Tsunade-sama gave me clear instructions not to tell you where everyone was, for fear that you would follow them." He said quietly while still looking at the ground.

"What kind of instructions are those?! Of course I'm going to follow! Now tell me where are they?!" I yelled in his face, not once taking my eyes off of his. The man's eyes moved from right to left, as though trying to see if I was a serious threat or not. Oh he had no idea what was coming if he thought I wasn't serious. Believe it.

The man looked to the ground after a few seconds.

"I can't-"

"Tell me!" Seems he thought I wasn't a serious enough threat compared to Sasuke and Tsunade combined. Ha.

Ten minutes later I was on my way toward the battlefield. Anger and fear seeped through my body as I pushed my feet to move faster and faster. That stupid idiot! When I found Sasuke I was going to beat the shit out him and then love more than he could stand.

"_Tell me!" I shouted shaking the poor young man. He looked at me for a moment before sighing._

"_They don't want you to fight. You just gave birth; you are in no condition for battle." He said trying to once more convince me to stay. Ha and people said I was the idiot…_

"_Do I look like I give a shit?!"_

"_Naru-"_

"_Just tell me or I will just leave and look for them on my own!" When the thought that I was simply wasting time here sank in the panic that was just simmering under the anger exploded. Even I could imagine the crazy look in my eyes as I practically chocked the man for his answers._

"_Please…I need to see my baby…I need….I need to know Itachi and Sasuke are ok…" I whispered but refused to move my gaze from his, even when tears threatened to fall from my eyes. He searched my face for a moment before sighing._

"_Madara came and almost killed you but Sasuke-san stopped him at the last second. Madara quickly grabbed your baby and attempted to kill her before demanding that Sasuke give up you for the baby. Somehow Sasuke managed to save Itachi and everyone managed to push Madara from this place and moved that way" He explained while pointing towards the right._

"_You go on ahead. I will gather the rest and join you there." I looked in that direction and nodded my head, getting up. I turned back around sparing him another glance. _

"_Thank you…" I smiled tiredly but sincerely before I took off. _

After that the memories come in and out in shorts spurts. The trees passing, the air whipping past my face, a tree branch slicing my cheek. Looking back it kinda freaks me out how…lifeless I was. I don't remember a single thought, if I was even thinking of anything. My body was on auto pilot and I was just watching from some other place. Like an out of body experience.

That all changed when an explosion rang through the air. I stopped and watched as smoke clouded toward the front of me, going higher and higher into the sky. Like a switch turning on the power, the explosion caused my heart to go into overtime. A terrible thought flashed through my mind and before I could even finish the thought my feet were moving.

_What if that last blast killed everyone?_

I had to run faster. How long had I been knocked out? Hours? Days? I hadn't even thought to ask the sand nin. What if everyone was dead? Oh god what if Itachi was…after she had been born…

"Idiot…Stop worrying…" Kyubbi stated as though he was chiding me.

"Shut up! How can I not worry, I mean I just laid there leaving everyone to fight on their own! What if the-"

"God you're giving me a headache." He growled.

"Fuck you! You think I give a shit about your damn _headache_? My village…fuck my _family_ is out there…and I'm-"

"Just believe in them stupid…" He chided, as though scolding me. However the words had a larger impact than I expected. Or maybe it was more of the fact of who said them than the actual words themselves.

At first I was furious. Of course I believed in them! And who the hell did Kyubbi think he was lecturing me about believing in people. I mean his track record was not pearly white last time I checked. At least I _liked_ people! I mean who did he like? No one! He hardly liked me and I'm his carrier or whatever. Well I guess that wasn't true… I mean he did lend me his power and all. He has to believe in me just a bit for th-

And it was in that moment of furious thinking I realized Kyubbi had taken a chance on trusting me. I had no proof of what I was going to do with his power, and he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Instead he trusted me and believed that I would win this war. I smirked, I wouldn't let him down.

"Idiot…" I laughed, but it didn't sound natural. None the less Kyubbi just grunted and I accepted that as answer enough.

After that no more conversation picked up. Which was fine with me, all I wanted to do was hurry up and get to where everyone else was. Like a sick obsession I counted how far away I was from the battlefield. I couple hundred yards, hundred feet, a couple yards, a few feet, almost there…

Finally finally finally _finally_ I broke free from the crowd of the forest to almost be blinded by the light. I paused in the clearing, squinting my eyes in order to clear my vision. Stupid sun!

I blinked, Once. Twice, and finally the bright dots stopped dancing before my eyes. My heart froze as did time, it seemed, when I glanced over the battlefield. I felt paralyzed as I looked down into a man-made pit of dirt, where I knew for a fact trees had once resided. My vision was unsteady and I felt somewhat nauseous trying to see past the smoke to find who was where. My eyes scanned the faceless people as I searched for one person.

Where was he? Where did he go? The wind blew as my eyes turned just in time to see the bastard running. My lungs filled with air as relief flooded my entire being. I raised my hand in the air waving to gain the teme's attention.

"Hey Bas-" I began to shout when something caught my eyes behind Sasuke. I watched in what seemed like slow motion as a large weapon spun straight into the bastard and struck him right through the chest. I watched glued to my spot, my hand still in the air like an idiot while my mouth continued to hang open. As Sasuke slowed down to stumbling. As a large puddle of blood collected around his feet and dragged behind him. He finally stumbled a bit until he finally hit the ground, unconscious.

Time ceased again, or maybe it was me who stopped existing. Either way I felt helpless to stand there and watch as blood continued to poor from Sasuke's body, as his breathing continued to get shallower with each passing second until his chest stopped moving altogether. I waited for another minute, waiting for him to pop right back up and say 'just kidding idiot!'. But this was Sasuke and Sasuke never joked. So if Sasuke wasn't joking then that means he's….

Dead.

My vision turned red as I felt the hatred consume me. I looked around for the culprit, _murder_, and my eyes quickly locked on none other than the man who called himself Madara Uchiha. His orange mask had been removed and revealed a distorted face. The right side of his face seemed as though the skin there wasn't real, or had healed over a terrible wound. His right sleeve was also torn off as he continued to walk towards my bastard. He stared at Sasuke for a minute before he turned his head and sighed.

"What a fool, you shouldn't have stood in my way." He mumbled as though simply discussing the air. As though he hadn't ripped the very heart from my chest.

Something in snapped after those words left his mouth. My vision blurred until it went completely black, but my body warmed with the painful scorch of hatred. Faintly I heard Kyubbi shout my name from some far corner of my mind, but I sunk deeper and deeper into the heat that engulfed my entire body I found I was powerless to stop myself. Or maybe I could but I didn't really feel like trying anymore. There was no point anymore.

I don't know how long I remained unconscious of the world around me. It felt like sleeping when you have an extremely high fever, so exhausted that you are pass out but so hot that you end up sleeping fitfully and in the end being more exhausted than when you went to bed. However, besides the heat, I felt nothing, heard nothing. I hate how shameful I was in this moment, wanting to run away from the world because I was in pain.

That was until I heard a soft cry. And as crazy as this sounded I _knew_ that cry. I may have only heard it once but I will never forget the sound of it.

Itachi…

"Brat!" I heard Kyubbi shout. I turned to face him only to get smacked down!

"What the hell Kyubbi!" I shouted. So rude to do that to someone who just woke up!

"You idiot are you trying to destroy the village?!" He shouted and my only response was a blink in surprise. Now that I was in control of my body I looked around the area to find that I had indeed inflicted quite a bit of damage but luckily it seemed no one was hurt. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kyubbi…" I said quietly but sincerely. Kyubbi merely snorted in annoyance. I stood up, refusing to allow my legs to shake in exhaustion. I wasted so much chakra and I could tell Kyubbi was wearing down himself. I sneaked a glance over my right shoulder and my eyes locked on Tsuande. Or more of who was in Tsuande's arms.

"It's not wise to look away from you opponent when you where the one who began this battle." I heard from the front of me. I held back a growl as I faced towards the thing in front of me.

"Madara…" I snarled. I glanced back to where Tsunade was. Every cell in my entire being screamed at me to go over to where my baby was. But I knew better than to act on those impulses. If anything I wanted to drag Itachi as far away from these fights as I could. So instead I merely stood where I was and waited for Madara to make the next move.

"Naruto!" I heard someone from my left shout. I peeked over my shoulder and saw none other than Kakashi and Bushy brow Sensei rushing towards me. I waited until they got closer before I spoke.

"So what did I miss? And how much damage has this Madara bastard done?" I asked, not wanting to waste any time. My only reply was silence and I looked back to find Kakashi looking down while Bush Brows looked over at him in concern. When the silence went on than was comfortable, Bush brows finally spoke up.

"That is not Madara…but actually Obito Uchiha…" Obito Uchiha…hmmm that name sounded rather familiar….

"My ex-teammate…the one who gave me this eye." Kakashi answered as though he was reading my mind while pointing to his sharingun. My eyes widened a fraction.

"No way…I thought he was…" I mumbled, mainly because the thought was only supposed to be in head. Kakashi looked down and whispered back,

"So did I." I looked back at Obito. How could such a man turn out to be this….other man…

"Great word choice…" I heard Kyubbi mock.

"Shut up! I was at a loss for a better word!" I defended.

"And that is different from any other time how…?" He asked oh so aggravatingly.

"Why you…." I growled. Why the hell was I always stuck with such bastards?

"Naruto?" Bushy Brow Sensei called almost timidly and I turned around to see concern fill their faces. And not the nice kind either…

"Sorry Kyubbi is making fun of me." I said dismissively. They nodded but looked a little unsure.

"So why is he doing all of this? What is his master plan?" I asked trying to get back on track. It seemed to refocus everyone for the time being.

"Well Sasuke and I figured out how to hurt him before..." Kakashi began but seemed to be at a loss for words. My heart gave a painful squeeze and I could feel the tears sting the back of my eyes.

No…I wasn't allowed to fall apart yet. I had to hold it in because right now, there were more important matters at hand.

"So how did you do it?" I asked keeping my mind focused on the situation.

"When you fought him before, remember how none of your attacks would ever hit him but it would seem as though they would pass through him?" Kakashi asked and I nodded recalling the brief fight we had encountered when I was about sixteen.

"Well instead of actually disappearing, he is using his sharigun to pull parts of himself into a separate dimension and then to also pull himself back out." Kakashi began explaining, and I once again found myself beginning to dose off. Damn these complicated explanations!

"Ok…? So how do we stop that?" I asked.

"Well it seems that since both Obito and Kakashi share the same set of eyes, Kakashi's sharingun also can go to that same demention." Bushy brow picked up. I looked at both of them for a moment before I cocked my head to the side.

"So basically I should wait for your signal?" I asked. Kakashi shook his head while releasing a sigh.

"Haha yeah something like that" He said, his eyes creating a crescent moon shape.

"How touching Kakashi, to allow your student to go out in front of you." Obito chided regaining all of our attention. I glared at him, wishing that my eyes would simply do the trick to defeat him.

"Shut up! Kakashi would never allow a fellow comrade to die!" I answered in response. Obito looked surprised for a moment before laughter busted out from him. I glared harder, hating the feeling of being mocked.

Kakashi stepped forward.

"Obito if you were alive…How come until now…?" Kakashi asked softly. Obito sighed as though Kakashi's breathing was a waste of air.

"If you insist on calling my by that name…it means nothing to me now. And whether _I_ survived or not isn't important. However…yeah…However if you really want to know why…" He paused for a while, and I felt like an idiot when I realized I was hanging on to every word he said.

"You let Rin die."

**And Ta-dah! Part one of the final battle! I was originally going to make this a one chapter fight but then I realized that it would be crazy long! SO instead I am dividing it up! :D I'm really sorry this took so long (cough cough nine months cough cough. I wish there was some crazy reason as to why but the honest truth is that I was not feeling it! I am soooo picky when it comes to my battle scenes so everytime I would write it was too boring or too choppy or it just didn't make sense. You can ask DUDEYBL….she can tell you how many time I had re-write this stupid chapter. But it just wasn't coming out right so I got fed up. I hope that you guys enjoy it and that it makes someones night at least :D. Oh and I am in the middle of another story that I hope to post on here soon! (Of course it is another sasunaru) But please please leave a review! I can not tell you how much I appreciate your thoughts! :D They really do make my night! And if you do have any ideas on to what I can do to improve please let me know! I love you guys! **

**P.S. Baby Itachi is up for viewing! Go to gallery/ it is my deviant art account! I also have cover pages for both this and my other story on there too! Leave a comment here or there about what you think!**


End file.
